Ojos de Amor
by FifoTsukino
Summary: La vida no le había sonreído mucho a Serena Tsukino desde que un accidente siendo una pequeña niña la dejo casi ciega, con un padre ausente dado a su trabajo en el extranjero y una madrastra y hermanastras que la odian la joven vivía casi siempre en soledad, hasta que Darien Chiba llegó a su vida dispuesto a darle todo el amor y la felicidad que por años le había sido negada.
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon No Me Pertenece.**

**Ojos de amor.**

**I**

Al abrir la pequeña cajita plástica la joven rubia sonrió al ver que eran sus lentillas de contacto, las que la iban a ayudar a ver mejor, desde los siete años y tras un accidente ella había quedado parcialmente ciega del ojo derecho y por eso su ojo izquierdo por años había trabajado el doble para poder ver, de modo que ese ojo también estaba agotado. Ahora con diecisiete años estaba completamente asumida en su situación, ella no aspiraba a mucho, solo a llevar una vida completamente normal a pesar de su defecto, apenas le había llevado la cajita se había sentado en el tocador de su habitación.

- Sere . .- Le hablaron.

- Mira Ikuko, ya llegaron mis lentillas nuevas.- La rubia le sonrió mientras se las mostraba.- ¿Qué te parecen?

- Se ven pequeñas. . . El oculista dijo que no deberían molestarte luego del primer día.

- Si, ya quiero probármelas. . . ¿Me ayudas?- Serena estaba ansiosa por ponérselas.- ¿O estas ocupada en los preparativos de la fiesta de mi hermana Beryl?

- Tu padre me contrato para cuidar de ti, no de ellas. . .

- Ikuko son mi familia.

- Gracias al cielo no llevan tu sangre querida.

Serena sabia de hace años que Ikuko le tenía aversión a Beryl, su hermanastra, Nehernia la hermana de ella, de edad similar a la suya y la madre de ambas Zirconia, esta había conocido a su padre siendo Kenji Tsukino un viudo con una niña de tres años, la mujer ya tenía dos hijas, la peliroja Beryl de seis años y la pelinegra Neherenia de tres años.

Aun recordaba lo feliz que se había puesto cuando su padre le había dicho que volvería a tener una madre que cuidara de ella, en un comienzo había pensado que ella y las hijas de Zirconia se iban a llevar bien, pero no fue así, por años fue casi una molestia para las dos niñas.

- ¿Serena pasa algo?- Ikuko le toco el hombro.

- Nada. . . Solo recordaba. . .

- No debe dejar que esos malos recuerdos te hagan daño querida, ellas no valen la pena.

- Son mi familia, ahora sé que no me soportan por que tengo esta ceguera pero. . . ¿Y antes?- Una lagrimo rodo por su mejilla.- ¿Y antes porque me odiaban? Yo quería que fuéramos hermanas, que jugáramos juntas.

- Cariño, no te preocupes, ellas no valen la pena ya te lo dije.

- Ikuko. . . ¿Tu si me quieres?

- ¿Pero que pregunta es esa?- Ikuko la abrazo.- Yo te quiero desde el primer día que te vi mi niña.

- Gracias nana.

Su querida Ikuko había llegado a cuidar de ella tras el accidente, la mujer mayor le había dado todos los cuidados que una madre debía darle a su hija, durante los años de soledad ella había sido su único pilar y asi pudo evitar caer en la depresión por la angustia de estar sola.

Su padre era diplomático y constantemente estaba fuera de casa, a veces por días, otras por semanas e incluso por meses. Ahora por ejemplo estaba en Alemania y por lo último que había sabido no volvería hasta dentro de cuatro meses, la última vez que había estado con ella la había llevado a un oftalmólogo y ahí había sabido de que corría grave peligro de quedar ciega para siempre, sino comenzaba a usar esas lentillas.

- ¿Bajaras a la fiesta?

- Tengo que hacerlo Ikuki, mi padre me encargo ir, además la misma Beryl me invito.

- Mmm. . . Eso es sospechoso.

- Pues no lo sé, incluso me compro un vestido pero no me gusto.- Suspiro la rubia.- Lo deje en el armario, Beryl debe haberse equivocado de talla.

- A ver. . .- La joven fue hasta el mueble, y lo abrió, inmediatamente identifico el vestido de parte de la mujer peliroja.- Pero querida, en ese vestido caen tres Serenas.

La joven rio de buena gana, Ikuko no estaba equivocada, Beryl le había comprado ese vestido con un claro objetivo, que ella no tuviera algo adecuado para bajar a su fiesta de cumpleaños, de todas formas ella no tenia mucha ilusión de ir, los amigos de su hermanastra eran extraños por decirlo menos, eso sin contar todas las personas que Zirconia invitaba.

- Esa muchacha estúpida.- Ikuko refunfuño.- Menos mal que yo sí sé tú talla. . .

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Que yo te compre un vestido por encargo de tu padre, él quiere que te diviertas.

- Ya veo. . . ¿Puedo ver el vestido?

- Claro que si. . . Solo quédate aquí y te lo enseñare.

.

.

- Los inversionistas llegaran la próxima semana Darien.- Murmuro Andrew, su mano derecha en la empresa.- No han hecho muchas exigencias solo el mejor hotel de la ciudad.

- Encárgate de eso, y dile a mi secretaria que haga las reservaciones. . .

- Si Darien. . . ¿Por cierto iras a la fiesta esa de la que hablo tu madre la pasada noche?

Gea Chiba, su madre llevaba días insistiendo que fuera a esa fiesta en representación de la familia, no tenía muchos detalles de la celebración, tan solo que era el cumpleaños de una hija de un diplomático, si era sincero consigo mismo la idea no le atraída para nada, sin embargo había hecho una promesa y él nunca faltaba a algo prometido a su madre.

- Iremos. . . Tu iras conmigo Andrew, si tengo que ir a ese lugar no ire solo.

- Pero tenia una cita con una bella rubia. . .

- Cancela esa cita, no ire solo, seguramente más de alguna chica tratara de acercarse a mi. . .

- ¿Eres gay?

- ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?- Darien fulmino con la mirada a quien consideraba su amigo también.

- Cada que una mujer se te acercas la esquivas, si una mujer te sonríe tu la devuelves tu mirada de enfadado. . .

- Solo no me gusta que las mujeres me persigan como si yo fuese un premio que deberían ganar a toda costa.

- Comprendo. . . Pero si lo recuerdo hace meses que no te veo salir con alguna chica, ni siquiera solo por llevártela a la cama.

- Mis obligaciones me tienen ocupado.

- Darien. . . Darien. . . Darien. . . Tienes casi treinta años, y seguramente tu madre debe de haberte dicho ya muchas veces que tienes que conseguir una esposa. . .

- ¿Por qué crees que mi madre me envía a mí a esa horrible fiesta?

- Aaaa comprendo. . . Bien la que no quieras tú, me la dejas a mí, nada mejor que consolar a una mujer despechada.

.

.

- ¡Ikuko!- Serena hiso todos los esfuerzos por ver mejor el vestido.- Es hermoso.

- Sabia que te iba a gustar.- La mujer se lo entrego.- Pruébatelo.

- Estoy segura de que será de talla. . .

- Por supuesto que sí, yo te conozco mejor que nadie.

- Gracias Ikuko.

Serena se quito el vestido y quedo solo en ropa interior, sin darle importancia de que estuviese Ikuko, ella la concia desde niña, por eso se sentía en confianza en su compañía, a penas la tela del vestido roso su cuerpo la joven supo que era el vestido para ella, le dio la espalda a su nana para que la ayudara.

- ¿Y bien?- Pregunto ansiosa.- ¿Cómo me queda?

- Hermoso mi niña, eres la joven más hermosa que he visto.

- Ikuko eres muy amable conmigo.

- No es amabilidad querida, llevo años tratando de hacerte ver que de verdad ere hermosa, pero veo que Zirconia y sus hijas de la maldad tienen tu cerebro contaminado.

- Oh nana. . .

- Ven, dejame ver que peinado puedo hacerte. . .

- No, quiero que me dejes mis chonguitos. . .

- Esta bien. . . Esta bien.

Ese peinado era el único que a lo largo de los años Serena sabía cómo hacerse, no le gustaba depender tanto de Ikuko, y ya era bastante grande como para recurrir a ella por todo lo que necesitaba, ya estaba aprendiendo mucho, aun así sabía que iba a necesitar de su nana por unos cuantos años más, lo cual la había inquietado, había pensado que su padre podría despedir su nana al cumplir ella los dieciocho años, pero tras la última visita de su padre, él había asegurado que Luna iba a permanecer en aquella casa y sobre con ella por todo el tiempo que la rubia necesitara.

.

.

- Ya han confirmado casi todos.- Murmuro Zirconia mientras estaba tendida en su cama y veía como sus hijas modelaban sus vestidos para esa noche.- Y lo mejor es que todos los confirmados me han asegurado que vendrán con sus hijos solteros, será una perfecta oportunidad para que ustedes por fin casen un buen partido.

- Lo sé madre. . .- Murmuro Neherenia.

- Yo quiero al chico más guapo y más rico- Dijo Beryl.

- Querida mía, para ti ya tengo el mejor prospecto. . . Se llama Darien Chiba, hijo de un gran empresario internacional, es un importante socio en el club de campo y tiene un yate en la bahía, el más lujoso.

- Mmm. . . Suena bien.- Beryl Sonrió.- ¿Es guapo?

- Pues míralo por ti misma querida.- La mujer mayor le entrego una de las tantas revista de moda y sociedad que había estado viendo.- Es él.

- A ver. . .

La joven peliroja todo la revista con las manos e identifico al sujeto, en efecto era guapo y sumado al hecho de su gran fortuna lo hacia el mejor candidato.

- Lo quiero para mi.

- Y lo será querida, tendrás a ese hombre.

.

.

- ¿Aun te molestan los ojos querida?- Ikuko miro con preocupación a su niña.

- Solo un poco, y es más el ojo derecho.

- El medico dijo que podías sentir molestias, pero que no debían persistir después de dos días.

- Si. . . De todos modos solo es una molestia pequeña y se va luego de guiñar el ojo.

- Cuidado hacia donde guiñas querida.- Ikuko miro alrededor.- Hay muchos hombres jóvenes por aquí que no han dejado de quitarte el ojo de encima.

- Nana. . . No sigas, seguramente me miran porque soy el bicho raro de esta fiesta.

- No digas eso. . . ¿Tiene hambre? Hay muchos bocadillos.

- Puedo ir a buscarlos yo, no te preocupes, me tengo que acostumbrar a mi nueva visión, es maravilloso poder ver las cosas tan definidas, no como borrones.

- Crei que el lugar de los empleados eran en la cocina.- Zirconia se les acerco.- Ikuko este no es un lugar para ti.

- Ya me iba. . .- Murmuro la aludida.- Querida los bocadillos están a tu derecha y los refrescos a la izquierda.

- Si Ikuko gracias.- No le gustaba la idea de dejar partir a su nana, pero Zirconia se enfada mucho si la contradecían, incluso era capaz de cobrarse si eso ocurría.

- ¿No se supone que ibas a ponerte el vestido que Beryl había comprado especialmente para ti?

- Yo. . .- No tenía idea de que excusa dar.- Al probármelo lo rompí. . . Ikuko intento arreglarlo pero al final arruinamos la tela.

- Comprendo. . .- La rubia fue consiente del escrutinio de la mujer mayor.- Al menos pudieron haber escogido algo mejor, pero supongo que para ti basta. . . ¡Demonios porque guiñas tanto el maldito ojo!

- Son mis lentillas nuevas. . . Me incomodan un poco, los siento.

- Niña tonta, no pudiese haber escogido peor dia para probar esos aparatos. . . ¿Acaso querías arruinar la fiesta de mi querida Beryl?

- Claro que no, pero ya no podía seguir posponiendo esto, sin mis lentillas de contacto puedo quedar ciega de por vida. . .

- No seas exagerada. . . No seguiré perdiendo el tiempo hablando contigo, iré a recibir a los invitados.- Zirconia la tomo con fuerza del brazo.- No hagas nada estúpido que arruine la reputación de mi hija.

- Sabe que no haría eso.

- Más te vale, mira que aun la idea del internado para ti me haría muy feliz.

Desde los doce años, Zirconia había hecho hasta lo imposible por enviarla a un internado, ella decía que de esa forma estaría en un lugar que le proporcionara los cuidados adecuados para su estado, ella nunca había querido ir, y había sido gracias a Ikuko, quien había logrado convencer a su padre de que aquello no era necesario.

Sabia que nunca iba a darle en el gusto a aquella mujer, pero hace años había dejado de intentarlo, vivía tranquilamente siguiendo su vida, contaba con el cariño de Ikuko, y aunque estuviese lejos también con el amor de su padre.

De pronto sintió mucha hambre, y las personas iban desfilando con los bocadillos por todos lados, busco con la mirada la mesa de bocadillos, había gente ahí cerca, pero si caminaba lento estaba segura de que podía llegar a la mesa sin chocar con nadie, asi lo hiso y todo iba bien, tomo unos deliciosos bocadillos y se los llevo a la boca, pero como siempre el ojo derecho le estaba molestando.

- No ahora, no poder ver que más hay en la mesa. . .- Murmuro molesta, había alcanzado a ver chocolates.

- Toma.- Una voz profunda le hablo desde su espalda.- ¿Quieras un chocolate verdad?

- Si. . .- Tímidamente se volvió para verlo y recibir el chocolate.- Gracias. . .

- De nada. . . Por cierto soy Darien Chiba.- El hombre se le acerco.- ¿Y tu quien eres hermosa?

- Serena. . . Tsukino.

- ¿Tsukino?- El hombre la miro.- ¿Eres una de las hijas adoptadas de Kenji Tsukino?

- No, su hija biológica.

- Ya veo. . . Nunca te había visto. ¿Vienes del extranjero como tu padre?

- No, yo vivo aquí con mi madrastra. . .

- Y las horrible hermanas.- Murmuro el hombre en broma.- No me lo tomes en serio, solo era un chiste.

- No se preocupe. . .

- Te había estado viendo desde algunos minutos atrás, no me atreví a acercarme a ti pero cuando me guiñaste el ojo derecho. . .

- Yo uso lentillas de contacto.- Murmuro rápidamente, ahora comprendía las palabras de su nana.- Y aun no me adapto, el ojo derecho aun lo resiente y me obliga a guiñar el ojo.

- ¿No esperaras que me crea eso?

- Es la verdad, yo soy. . .

Prefirió callar, aun le incomodaba hablar de su ceguera con los conocidos, aun más le incomodaba contárselo a un perfecto extraño, no sabia muy bien que decirle pero era evidente que él estaba esperando una respuesta de su parte.

- ¿Ese es el color natural de tus ojos?- Fue él quien hablo primero

- ¿Eh?

- Nunca había visto este color de ojos, azules casi turquesas, son cautivantes princesa.

- Yo no quise guiñarle el ojo.

- Como haya sido me tienes a tu lado, y no quiero separarme de ti el resto de la noche.

- Seguramente querrá entablar conversación con alguien más.- Murmuro Serena evitando que el ojo derecho le guiñara por la incomodidad y asi volver a molestar al hombre.- Y yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas, no quiero robarle su tiempo.

- Sucede que yo he decidido darte mi tiempo con mucho agrado,- Darien miro en todas direcciones.- Míralo, todos ellos vienen por aparentar, por querer aparecer en la ultima revista de sociedad. . . Si me preguntas que he venido a buscar te diría que nada en realidad, de hecho ya estaba por irme, este tipo de fiestas me aburren, pero te he visto y me he animado un poco.

- Yo no he hecho nada. . .

- Claro que. . .

- Serena.- Zirconia se les acerco, lo supo al reconocer su voz.- ¿Estas acompañada?

- Buenas noches.- Darien se volvió para saludarla.- Darien Chiba.

- Chiba. . . Chiba. . . ¿Te madre es Gea Chiba verdad?

- Si, ella me ha enviado en su representación.

- Comprendo.- Zirconia la miro, con una extraña sonrisa, que ya conocía, la mujer estaba enfadada con ella y lo evitaba mostrándose amable frente al extraño.- Querida no debes monopolizar a los invitados, es la fiesta de Beryl, no tuya.

- Lo siente, iré a buscar un refresco. . .- Huyo tan rápido como pudo, estaba segura de que Zirconia iba a cobrárselas después.

- Querido Darien. . . Permíteme presentarte a mi querida y más bella hija Beryl.

Serena alcanzo a escuchar aquello y estuvo segura de que ya no volvería a ver a Darien, por un lado sintió una gran decepción, y no comprendía porque, ese era un hombre extraño, nunca había oído de él y menos lo había visto, seguramente seria uno más de los rostros que iba a ver en esa fiesta, aunque si era sincera consigo misma, no estaba muy alentada de estar ahí, seguramente iba a quedarse una hora más para luego irse a su refugio, su apreciado cuarto.

.

.

- Me han dicho que eres un gran amante de los yates. . .- Murmuro Beryl.- ¿Navegas mucho?

- Un poco. . .

- A mi me encanta, pero mi padre no es aficionado a tener un yate, dado a que viaja constantemente, siempre que navego lo hago en los yates de mis amistades.

- Comprendo.- Darien busco con la mirada a la criatura que había tenido la suerte de conocer, pero ella había desaparecido de su vista y todo parecía indicar que de la fiesta.

- ¿Qué más te gusta hacer Darien?- Beryl lo había arrastrado hasta una de las meses que habían puesto en el salón.

- Beryl por favor discúlpame pero estoy buscando a. . .- Por alguna extraña razón no quiso pronunciar el nombre de la muchacha, algo en su mente le hacia pensar que esa chica que estaba a su lado y Serena no se llevaban bien.- A un amigo.

- ¿Quién?

- Andrew, un amigo de mi trabajo.

- Debe estar por ahí divirtiéndose, déjalo.

- Llegue con él y prefiero irme con él.- Se levantó algo molesto, ya estaba harto de esa moleta mujer.- Además ya es tarde, mañana tengo mucho que hacer.

- No te vayas, la noche aun es joven. . .

- Quizá para ti, pero no para mi que trabajo en una empresa muy importante.

.

.

La noche estaba fresca, Serena había decidido salir al jardín para tomar aire fresco, mucha gente dentro estaba fumando y el humo le molestaba en los ojos, camino lentamente, aun es la oscuridad no podía ver bien.

- Al fin te encuentro.- Darien apareció de entre unos rosales.- ¿Dónde estabas princesa? Me dejaste con esa mujer y luego con tu hermana.

- Beryl es la anfitriona, se supone que con ellas debes pasar tiempo, no conmigo.

- Pero es contigo con quiero estar Serena, princesa permite que me quede aquí contigo, la fiesta allá dentro es muy aburrida.

- Por favor vuelve a dentro, no tienes que estar aquí conmigo. . . Además ya tengo sueño, me ire a mi cuarto.

- ¿Puedo volver a verte?

- No, por favor no.

- Princesa por favor, te lo suplico, dejame verte de nuevo.

- No.

- Serena princesa.- Iba a seguirla pero al entrar otra vez en la atestada sala la perdió de vista por completo.

- ¡Darien!- Andrew se le acerco.- ¿Qué ocurre amigo? Pareces enfadado.

- Estaba con una hermosa chica, la perdí, es hermosa Andrew, la niña más hermosa.

- ¿Y porque no fuiste tras ella?- El rubio lo miro preocupado.- Si de verdad te interesa, lo cual me agrada, tienes que ir por ella.

- Se fue, no me dio la oportunidad de seguir viéndola, pero al menos sé algo, es una Tsukino.

- ¿De las adoptabas por Kenji? ¿Las hijas de su segunda esposa?

- No, de la primera esposa, su hija biológica, es preciosa Andrew, un ángel.

- Si vive aquí tienes que buscarla.

- Eso hare. . .

- ¡Darien!- La estridente voz de Beryl lo enfado.- Veo que ya encontraste a tu amigo, estaba conversando con mi madre, y queremos invitarte a cenar mañana en la mañana. . .

- No creo que. . .- Por un loco instante reconoció ese momento como el único donde podría aprovechar para ver a su princesa.- Mi agenda me lo permita, pero veré que puedo hacer, no faltare.

- Fantástico.- La peliroja miro a su acompañaste.- ¿Tu eres Andrew verdad?

- Si.- Respondió algo escéptico el rubio.

- También estas invitado a la cena.

- Gracias. . .

- Darien ya voy a cortar el pastel en poco. . . ¿Quieres venir?

- Yo iba al baño primero. . .

- Ya veo. . .- Beryl diviso a una de las sirvientas.- Ikuko. . . Muéstrale a Darien el baño del segundo piso.

- Si Beryl.

- Mientras tanto me llevare a Andrew al comedor para esperarte.

- Ire pronto.- Prometió con cinismo.

- Vamos señor. . .- La mujer lo insto a seguirlo.

- ¿Trabaja hace mucho aquí?- Decidió interrogar a la mujer.

- Hace varios años.

- Entonces debes conocer a Serena.

- ¿A Serena?- La mujer iba a unos escalones delante de él.

- La conocí hace unos instantes, tengo que verla, por favor dime dónde encontrarla. . .

- No creo que ella desee verlo señor, además ya está acostada.

- Prometo que no le hace daño, solo deseo despedirme.

- ¿Despedirse?

- Déjeme contarle. . . La conocí aquí en la fiesta, ella le llego hasta el corazón, necesito verla o creo que me volveré loco.

- Veré que puedo hacer. . .- Ikuko se detuvo al llegar al vestíbulo del segundo piso.- Espere aquí por favor.

- Si.

La vio entrar a otro pasillo, pero se contuvo de seguirla, podría asustar a la princesa que residía en aquella mansión, estaba ansioso por verla, necesitaba saber que ella no era producto de su imaginación, y que ante todo era real y que seguía siendo un ángel como él la había conocido.

- Ikuko me dijo que quería hablar conmigo.- Murmuro su princesa apareciendo al fin, estaba en pijama de dos piezas, de color blanco.- Yo pensé que nada teníamos que decirnos y que le había quedado claro que no podíamos vernos.

- Lo sé.- Se acerco y la tomo de los hombros.- Pero necesitaba verte, decirte buenas noches.

- Darien es tarde, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer. . .- La rubia suspiro.- Pero no creo que haya nada malo en decirle adiós.

- No Serena.- Él sonrió.- No un adiós, sino un hasta luego.

- Bien, entonces hasta luego.- Iba a seguirle el juego solo para asegurarse de que él se fuera.

- ¿Me dejarías darte un beso en la mejilla?

- Si. . .

- Princesa. . .- Era una locura pero estaba dispuesto a cometerla.

La acerco a él, no para darle el prometido beso en la mejilla sino que para besarla en los labios, la estrecho contra suyo, tocar aquellos suaves labios lo instaron a tratar de que ella respondiera, más era evidente que la había tomado por sorpresa, de modo que se obligó a si mismo a soltarla.

- ¿Es tu primer beso verdad?

- Váyase por favor. . .- La joven tenia las mejillas teñidas de un dulce carmesí.

- Eso es un si para mi.- Sonrió.- No sabes lo feliz que me haces pequeña, saber que te di tu primer beso. . .

- Largo. . .- La joven le dio la espalda para volver a su cuarto.

Estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho, la había asustado, estaba seguro, pero no había podido evitarlo, el deseo por besarla lo había consumido por completo y la idea de abrazarla y verla responder a su beso lo había embargado.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Serena bajo a desayunar, aun estaba confundida por todo lo sucedido en la noche, la imagen del hombre la había perseguido en sueños, e incluso ahora si cerraba sus ojos podía sentirlo cerca de ella.

- Buenos días querida.- Ikuko la saludo a penas entro en la cocina.- ¿Dormite bien?

- Si, a pesar de todo aquello.

- ¿Aun estas perturbada por ese hombre?- Ikuko la insto sentarse.- Yo pensé que el sujeto era inocente, por eso fue te hable de su insistencia en verte.

- Eso ya no importa, seguramente no volveré a verlo y para mi mejor.

- Si. . .

- ¿El chofer ya llego?

- Si querida.- La mujer acepto de buena gana el cambio de tema.- ¿Aun te molestan los ojos?

- Ya no mucho, y eso que al dormir me saque las lentillas.

- Y ahora ya te las has puesto. . .

- Por supuesto, de otro modo hubiese llegado aquí dando choques contra las paredes.

- Es cierto, bien ahora come tu desayuno y luego podrás irte.

- Si.

.

.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que te enamoraste de un mujer nada más verla?- Andrew miraba a su amigo convencido de que había perdido el juicio.- Estas loco.

- No te imaginas cuánto. . . Serena es una princesa hermosa, quiero traerla aquí, quiero que conozca mis dominios así como yo conocí los suyos. . .

- Eso si esas mujeres te dejan.,- Bromeo el rubio.- Hazme caso amigo, esa mujer, aquella llamada Zirconia no te ve como un hombre sino como una buena billetera para una de sus hijas y sospecho para cual. . .

- Beryl.- Concluyo Darien.- No dejaba de coquetear descaradamente conmigo y creía que yo iba a tomarla en cuenta.

- Si vas a esa cena esta noche no harás más que alentarla. . .

- Pero es mi única opción de ver a mi princesa. . .

- Durante meses creí que tu nunca ibas a enamorarte y ahora mírate. . . Una mujer te tiene loco.

- No sé muy bien como sucedió, tan solo me guiño el ojo y quede prendado de ella.

- Quizá es otra caza fortunas. . .

- Claro que no, Serena es diferente al resto de su familia, mi corazón me lo dice.

- Espero que no te equivoques amigo, no quiero verte después en un proceso de divorcio llevado por el dinero.

Pero el pelinegro sabía que Serena no era esa clase de personas, ella era inocente, no sabía muy bien qué edad tenia, pero en muchos aspectos era una niña, lo comprobó al saber que él le había dado el primer beso, y estaba desesperado por volver a besarla, por tocar su delicada piel, por ver aquellos ojos que lo cautivaban y por saber que ella también estaba prendada por él.

.

.

- Quiero la mejor cena para esta noche.- Ordeno Zirconia a penas entro en la cocina.- Esta noche viene un invitado muy especial y nada puede salir mal.

La rubia que estaba en la mesa comedor de los empleados y que había estado haciendo la tarea diviso que su madrastra se estaba acercando a ella, obviamente iba a regañarla por algo, de modo que aparto sus libros y se volvió para mirarla.

- ¿Necesita algo?- Le dijo.

- Vas a estar en la cena y con un demonio vas a quedarte callada. . .

- No es necesaria mi presencia ahí. . .

- Tenemos que dar la mejor impresión, nuestro invitado conoce a toda la familia, no podemos permitir que nadie falte. . . Si por mi fuera te quedarías toda la noche en tu cuarto como lo haces el resto de las noches, pero esta es una ocasión especial. . . Beryl está a puerta de conseguir el mejor candidato.

Pobre hombre, se dijo internamente, aunque por un lado si Beryl se casaba sería mejor para ella, de ese modo la peliroja iba a dejar la casa familiar y sería una menos que soportar, menos burlas que tolerar y menos abusos.

- Tratare entonces de pasar desapercibida entonces.

- No vas a tratar. . . Lo harás.

- Si. . .

Zirconia abandono la cocina y Serena busco a Ikuko con la mirada, su nana se acercó mostrando compasión por la situación. Por mucho que deseara no podía cambiar a su familia, y probablemente pasarían años antes de que un hombre se enamorara de ella y la sacara de ahí o bien hasta la universidad, siempre y cuando su padre estuviera de acuerdo en su idea de irse al otro lado del país, aunque en aquella ciudad habían muchas y prestigiosas universidades ella quería vivir lejos de Zirconia y sus hijas.

- ¿Quieres algo querida?- Ikuko sabia que ella no le gustaba tocar mucho el tema del mal trato de su familia.- ¿Leche quizá?

- No nana, gracias.

- ¿Qué estas estudiando?

- Matemáticas, ahora con mis lentillas nuevas me es más fácil comprender los ejercicios, era mi materia más débil, ahora creo que puedo subir mi promedio.

- Eso me pone muy contenta. . . Por cierto, escuche que tu padre llegara el próximo lunes.

- ¿De verdad?

- Al menos eso escuche que Zirconia le decía a las niñas.

- Me alegra saber que mi papá vendrá, espero que se quede al menos por uno cuantos días.

- Eso esperemos.

.

.

Miro la mansión Tsukino, sabia que estaba metiéndose directo en la boca del lobo, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si con eso conseguía ver a su princesa, entre menos era la distancia con aquella casa más desesperado estaba de verla, había estado todo el día ansioso de verla, de estar a su lado aunque con eso tuviera que soportar al resto de su familia.

- ¿Listo?- Andrew lo miro en tanto se bajaba del auto.- En realidad no sé qué hago aquí. . .

- También te invitaron a ti.

- Pero el que quiere meterse ahí eres tú.

- Ya camina.- Darien comenzó a dar grandes pasos hacia la puerta.

- ¡Darien!- Tal y como lo había pensado, apenas se abrió la puerta Beryl se colgó de su cuello.- Que bueno que has venido.

- Buenas noches Beryl.- Dio unos pasos inteligentes de esa forma la chica no tuvo más remedio que soltarse de él.

- Buenos noches señorita.

- Por favor pasen, mi madre y hermanas ya los esperan.

Siguió los pasos de la fastidiosa peliroja, ya poco le quedaba para ver a su princesa, escucho voces femeninas pero ninguna era de ella, finalmente al llegar a una sala vio solo a la señora de la casa y a su otra hija.

- Madre.- Beryl hablo.- Darien y su amigo Andrew ya llegaron.

- Bienvenido querido.- Zirconia se le acerco.- Me alegra que hayas traído a un amigo.

Por supuesto, sobre todo te conviene porque puede servirle a tu otra hija, estuvo tentado a decir pero se contuvo, estaba más preocupado por la ausencia de su hermosa rubia, algo andaba mal, de eso estaba seguro, quizá ella de verdad no quería volver a verlo.

- Por favor tomen asiento. . .- Zirconia les hablo.- Mandare a que les traigan unas bebidas. . .

- Buenas noches. . .

Darien se volvió a la entrada por donde él había llegado a esa sala, su princesa estaba en umbral, parada obviamente con su mirada de sorpresa al verlo a él, se acerco a uno de los asientos libres cerca de su madrastra y convenientemente lejanos a él, lo cual lo decepciono un poco, esperaba tenerla cerca.

- Buenas noches señorita Tsukino.- Murmuro mirándola a los ojos.- Le presento a mi amigo Andrew.

- Buenas noches señor Andrew.

- Buenas noches.

- Serena querida.- Zirconia los interrumpió.- ¿Acaso habías olvidado que Beryl tenía invitados? Que falta de respeto. . . Lo siento mucho Darien, Andrew, deben disculparla.

- No se preocupe. . .- Hablo Andrew, quien estaba mirando a la chica rubia, ahora comprendía porque su amigo había perdido la cabeza, era muy bella.

- Son ustedes muy amables. . .

Darien se vio obligado a participar en la conversación tediosa de aquellas mujeres, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que Serena no decía nada, desde que había llegado a la sala había permanecido en silencio, casi con miedo a hablar. ¿Tendría Zirconia o algunas de sus hijas algo que ver? De pronto tuvo una macabra idea, quizá esas tres mujeres le hacían algún tipo de daño a su princesa.

- Señora.- La mujer llamada Ikuko, quien lo había ayudada la noche anterior entro en la sala, obviamente ella también estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí.- Todo esta listo en el comedor, pueden pasar.

- Perfecto. . . Vamos queridos, es hora de cenar.

En el comedor, Zirconia tomo la cabecera de la mesa e insto a su hija mayor a sentarse al lado del invitado principal y a Neherenia a estar al lado de Andrew, dejando a Serena cerca de ellos y asi poder dejar a Beryl y Darien libres, pero haciendo que el pelinegro pudiese ver casi cara a cara a la rubia.

- Lo mejor de la fiesta fue sin duda la compañía de los buenos amigos.- Comento Zirconia.- Y por supuesto que hayamos tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor querido Darien.

- Gracias.

- Mi madre tiene razón, la fiesta fue hermosa.- Dijo Beryl.- Pero sin duda tu fuiste la parte más importante mi querido Darien.

- Para mí la fiesta fue muy especial también.- Miro a Serena, ella apenas cruzaron miradas desvió sus ojos hacia la comida.

- Joven Andrew.- La mujer mayor busco la atención del rubio.- ¿La fiesta también fue de su agrado?

- Por supuesto, la comida y la bebida fueron fantásticas.

- Y sin duda también la compañía femenina.- Comento Neherenia entre risas.

Serena mirada de vez en cuando a Darien, aun seguía sin poder creer que él estuviese ahí, la noche anterior había rogado una y otra vez por no volver a verlo nunca más, el recuerdo de su beso compartido la había atormentado todo el día y ahora lo hacia con mayor intensidad al ser testigo presencial de los coqueteos que Beryl le enviada y que él respondía.

- ¿Su padre cuando vuelve señorita Tsukino?- Se sobresaltó al escucharlo hablarle.

- ¿Eh?- Lo miro nerviosa.- Yo. . . No lo sé. . .

- Mi marido vuelve en pocos días.- Zirconia miro al pelinegro.- Quizá podamos organizar otra cena para que puedas conocerlo Darien.

- Seria un agrado para mi.

Fue testigo de como otra vez Serena quedo relegada, ninguna de las mujeres parecía querer hablar con ella, y cada cosa que él le preguntaba era respondida por la mujer mayor o por la peliroja, obviamente tratando de que ella hablara lo menos posible, aquello no estaba bien, y sus sospechas crecían más hacia ellas.

- ¿Madre?- Serena hablo a penas les retiraron los platos principales para dar paso al postre.- Mañana temprano tengo examen. . .

- Tranquila querida.- Noto el tono forzado al decir la última palabra.- Puedes irte a tu cuarto.

- Gracias. . . Buenas noches a todos.- La rubia se levantó con cuidado.

Darien la siguió disimuladamente con la mirada, se notaba triste y eso le pesaba, sabía que podía ser por su culpa, quizá no había sido una buena idea ir a esa cena, ella obviamente le temía, y eso le dolía.

- ¿La señorita Tsukino se encontraba bien?- Andrew lo ayudo en aquel momento.- Lucia pálida.

- Oh no te preocupes querido.- Zirconia rio un poco.- Serena es así, además de muy mal educada.

- Madre por favor.- Beryl intervino.- No seas tan mala con ella, la vida de mi querida hermana no ha sido fácil después de quedar ciega.

- ¿Ciega?- Exclamo asustado.

¿Serena era ciega? Aquello le desgarro el alma, no por su condición sino por el miedo que crecía en su interior de que esas mujeres la lastimaran, Serena entonces no tendría como defenderse ante ellas.

- Fue un lamantale accidente.- Comento Zirconia.- Cuando niña Serena era traviesa y callo por las escaleras, el medico dijo que la caída había ocasionado el desprendiendo de la retina del ojo derecho.

- Pero pareciera que ella ve bien.- Murmuro.

- Fueron varias cirugías a las que tuvo que someterse para evitar que perdiera la vista por completo, aun así nunca pudo ver bien.

Entonces recordó que ella la noche anterior le había dicho algo sobre unas lentillas y que por eso le había guiñado el ojo. Se sintió algo decepcionado, había esperado que ella de verdad se hubiese interesado en él, pero no era así, la rubia simplemente se había estado adaptando a sus lentillas de contacto.

- Debe hacer tenido una vida muy dura. . . Comento Andrew yendo otra vez en su ayuda, sabia que necesitaba recolectar toda la información posible, pero estaba atónito y apenas podía hablar.- ¿Qué hace ahora para poder ver?

- Tiene unas lentillas de contacto.- Zirconia comenzaba a hartarse de hablar de aquella escoria.- Pero ya no hablemos de cosas tristes.

Pero Darien no fue capaz de volver a concentrarse en la conversación, no tomo en cuenta el postre y mucho menos el café que le llevaron momentos después, ahora más que nunca quería descifrar a su princesa, ayudarla si estaba sufriendo por culpa de Zirconia y sus hija.

.

.

Serena estaba en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de leche cuando noto que los platos era devueltos ya vacíos, seguramente aquella cena no iba a durar mucho tiempo, eso la deja entonces ya más tranquila, Darien Chiba se iría de su casa y rogaba que para siempre, ese hombre la perturbaba y no sabia como detener su mente que no dejaba de pensar en él y en el beso compartido de la noche anterior, en como él había buscado una respuesta de su caricia.

- Mi niña. . . ¿Era él chico de anoche verdad?

- Si nana, no sé qué hace aquí, no sé cómo pudo besarme si está interesado en Beryl. . . Quizá solo quería burlarse de mí.

- Lo cierto es que anoche yo lo vi muy interesado en ti. . . De no ser asi nunca habría insistido en que lo vieras una vez que te fuiste a tu cuarto.

- Ikuko. . . ¿No lo entiendes? Gente como Darien China nunca podría fijarse en una ciega como yo.

- Parcialmente ciega querida. . . Y no tienes nada de malo, eres una chica hermosa, y él un joven guapo.

- Hazme caso nana, Darien Chiba volverá a esta casa solo. . .

- ¿Por ti?

- No. . . Por Beryl, y créeme que estaré feliz de que se casen y se la lleve de aquí.

- Querida no sigas, solo te estas lastimando a ti misma.

- Como de lugar. . .- Serena dejo su vaso de leche.- Me ire a dormir, mañana tengo mucho que hacer en clases.

- Buenas noches mi niña.- Ikuko la abrazo.- Duerme bien.

- Gracias nana, tu también ten una buena noche.

.

.

- ¿Y bien?- Andrew interrogo a su amigo en tanto se alejaban a toda prisa de la casa Tsukino.- ¿Aun sigue interesado en Serena?

- Ahora más que nunca.- Murmuro Darien, quien tenía la vista fija en el frente, agradecía que fuera el rubio el que estuviera conduciendo y no él, con lo enfadado que estaba podría atropellar a quien se le atravesara.

- Asi se habla amigo. . . Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo.- Andrew lo vio buscar algo.- ¿Qué haces?

- Necesito mi teléfono móvil.

- Lo tienes adelante tuyo.- Dijo con preocupación, conocía a Darien desde pequeño y sabia que estaba enfadado ciento por ciento, no con Serena ni mucho menos, sino con la situación, él odiaba ser sorprendido y al recordar su sorprenda ante la mención de la ceguera de la joven supo que él nada sabia de ese tema.

- Lo tengo.- Comenzó a deslizar su dedo sobre la pantalla táctil del aparato con rapidez.

- ¿Qué haces?- Inquirió el rubio, de vez en cuando miraba la carretera y de vez en cuando a su amigo.

- Haciendo una llamada.- Darien encontró lo que estaba buscando, hace meses no lo molestaba pero ahora la situación era de vida o muerta para él.- ¿Bueno Nicolas?

Andrew frunció el ceño, Nicolas era el detective privado que contrataban de vez en cuando para investigar a las empresas competidoras, por lo que sabia él se dedicaba al espionaje empresarial no al privado.

- Necesito pedirte un favor que esta dentro y fuera de tu área en realidad.- Escucho lo que Darien decía.- Quiero que investigues a la familia de Kenji Tsukino. . . Si el diplomático, escucha Nicolas investiga a su esposa e hijas, pero sobre todo a Serena Tsukino, ella es mi objetivo principal. . . Te lo agradezco mucho, estaré esperando noticias tuyas.

- ¿Qué te dijo Nicolas?- Pregunto Andrew al ver que Darien colgaba.

- Conoce algunos detalle de la vida profesional de Kenji de modo que cree que obtener información de su familia no será difícil, dice que me podrá dar un informa en dos días.

- ¿Y qué harás hasta entonces?

- Dejarla tranquila, no quiero importunarla por hora, necesito resolver muchas dudas antes de acercarme a ella, pero de una cosa estoy seguro y más que convencido.

- ¿De qué?

- Que Serena tiene que ser mi princesa para siempre. . .

**Dejen sus Reviews. **

**Aquí mis queridas amigas les dejo el primer capitulo de la que espero sea una historia de su agrado, como ya saben algunas pueden encontrarme en Facebook como fifogato (referencia: en la imagen de perfil aparecen Luna, Diana y Artemis) y las que no me concen pueden agregarme y asi podrán tener noticias de cuando publique los nuevos capítulos y uno que otro avance que las dejara ansiosas de leer el capitulo completo. Saluditos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon No Me Pertenece.**

**Ojos de amor**

**II**

Dos días después, Darien parecía un león enjaulado en su oficina, Nicolás lo había llamado hace diez minutos para decirle que iba en camino a su oficina, al parecer había hecho todas las averiguaciones con respecto a su princesa, por eso había ordenado a su secretaria que apenas el detective entrara nada ni nadie los interrumpiera aunque el mundo se estuviese cayendo.

- ¿Me llamabas?- Su rubio amigo asomo la cabeza.

- Pasa Andrew. . . Te llame porque Nicolás está viniendo hacia aquí, quiero que estés aquí, no sé qué voy a descubrir.

- Comprendo.- El rubio se acercó a la pequeña barra de tragos que Darien siempre tenían bien surtida para alagar a sus socios y potenciales clientes, necesitaba un trago y sospechaba que su amigo también.- Toma, lo necesitas.

- Gracias. . .

Las puertas del despacho se abrieron y el peli-castaño entro llevando consigo su habitual maletín y varios papeles en la mano. Darien lo insto a sentarse y a Andrew a hacer lo mismo, entre antes comenzaran, antes podría tener las armas para conquistar a su princesa.

- Habla.- Pidió inmediatamente.

- Kenji Tsukino enviudo hace años, se casó varios años después, aparentemente con la idea de darle a su hija una madre que cuidara de ella, ya que en esa fecha su trabajo era muy demandante.- Murmuro el hombre.- Zirconia Metalia es una cazafortunas, se casó con su primer esposo solo por la fortuna de él y con el segundo sucedió igual, ya tenia dos hijas cuando contrajo matrimonio con Tsukino, las niñas Metalia y la niña Tsukino nunca pudieron llevarse como hermanas y por lo que averigüe Zirconia nunca la quiso como hija.

- Lo sabía. . . Ellas han maltratado a Serena todos estos años.- Gruño Darien lleno de rabia.

- Pero sobre todo nunca la han querido porque Serena es la única de esa familia que lleva legítimamente el apellido Tsukino, Kenji nunca le ha dado su apellido a las hijas se Zirconia y eso la enfado mucho.

- Pero ellas. . .- Comento Andrew.- Por lo que sé en todos lados se presentan como Beryl y Neherenia Tsukino.

- De palabra si, pero no legalmente, ni siquiera Zirconia lleva el apellido Tsukino.

- ¿Y eso?- Darien pregunto extrañado.

- En la época en que ellos se casaron la ley era flexible y permitía a la mujer conservar su apellido de soltera, aunque quería cambiarlo Kenji nunca permitió que Zirconia lo hiciera.

- Convirtiendo a Serena en la única heredera de Kenji Tsukino.- Sugirió el rubio.

- Exacto. . . Zirconia odia profundamente a Serena porque sabe que ante la muerte de Kenji tendrá que pelear en los juzgados contra Serena para obtener algo de la fortuna de su marido.

- Comprendo. . .- Darien respiro hondo, lo que había estado pensando todos esos días no estaba lejos de la verdad.- Continua.

- A la edad de siete años Serena callo por las escaleras de la mansión Tsukino, lo cual la hiso quedar ciega en un ciento por ciento del ojo derecho y parcialmente del ojo izquierdo, tras varias cirugías pudo recuperar algo de su visión, pero según los informes que encontré su visión por años constaba solo de borrones y siluetas que no podía identificar bien.

- Pobre chica. . .

- Silencio.- Darien corto a su amigo Andrew.- Sigue Nicolás.

- El padre comenzó a viajar más dado su trabajo de diplomático, y ante eso contrato una mujer para que cuidara de su hija dado que a esos años dudaba de los verdaderos cuidados que su esposa podría darle a su niña medio ciega, la mujer se llama Ikuko, Serena la quiere como a su madre y la mujer como si ella fuera su hija.

Al menos eso lo dejaba tranquilo, conocía a la mujer y era evidente el amor que le tenía a su princesa, al menos con Ikuko Serena no había sido tan lastimada por aquellas mujeres, la mujer seguramente la habría protegido en muchas ocasiones.

- Los años pasaron relativamente tranquilos para la joven, buena estudiante en la primaria a pesar de su ceguera, también en la secundaria, su materia más difícil siempre han sido las matemáticas, y la mejor ingles e historia.- Prosiguió Nicolás.- Tienes suerte Darien.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque mi novia trabaja en la preparatoria donde Serena estudia.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Darien!- Exclamo el rubio.- Te enamoraste de una niña.

- Serena tiene diecisiete años.- Nicolás al ver la expresión de enfado de su jefe hablo rápidamente.- Su cumpleaños paso hace un mes, casi sin pena ni gloria, sola una salida al cine con su nana.

- Zirconia no iba a hacerle una fiesta.- Comento.

- Si, en efecto.- Nicolás sonrió.- Hace pocos meses recibió la noticia de que podía llegar a quedar ciega por completo, de modo que comenzó un tratamiento con láser al cual reacciono favorablemente, pero que la obliga a usar lentillas incoloras.

- Que le causan molestias en los ojos y la hacen guiñar. . .- Comento Darien comprendiendo todo lo que ella le había dicho esa noche.

- Tú lo has dicho. . .- Nicolás removió algunos papeles.- Solo puede quitarse las lentillas para dormir y no puede estar sin usarlas más de veinticuatro horas o corre el riesgo de quedar ciega para siempre.

- ¿Su ceguera tiene cura?- Pregunto Andrew.

- El desprendimiento de retina ha tenido varios avances científicos, de hecho ya hecho grandes logros, pero aún no están probados más que en animales.- Respondió el detective.- Serena es una joven algo tímida y de baja autoestima, convenientemente atacada por Zirconia y sus hijas claro esta.

- Malditas. . .

- Darien respecto a ellas. . .

- ¿Qué?

- Te tienen en la mira, te quieren como esposo de Beryl.

- Pues que lo olviden.- Volvió a gruñir.- No me casare con esa rata.

- A Serena le gusta el chocolate, las galletas y en general todo tipo de postres y dulces, dos veces a la semana tiene clase de canto.

Deseaba escucharla cantar, estaba seguro de que su voz era melodiosa, había tanto de ella que quería saber, pero dado lo antecedentes que el detective le estaba entregando sabía que iba a costarle mucho trabajo llegar a su pequeño y dañado corazón.

- Tiene una mejor amiga, se llama Lita.- Nicolas le entrego varias fotografías.- Fueron tomadas ayer, en la entrada de la preparatoria y después en la salida.

Lucia hermosa con su faldita azul y blusa blanca con un moño rojo a la altura de su busto, deseaba conservar esa foto en su casa y en el escritorio para siempre. Tener la imagen de su princesa en todos los lugares posibles.

- A ver.- Andrew tomo una de las tantas fotos.

- Serena pasa todo el día en su cuarto, por lo regular y cuando no tienen visitas en la mansión cena en la cocina con su nana Ikuko, solo va al comedor familiar cuando tienen visitas, que conocen la historia familia bonita.

- Que todos se aman como familia.

- Si Darien.

- Has hecho un gran trabajo Nicolás, te pagare mediante una transferencia, y cualquier cosa que sepas de ahora en adelante no dudes en decírmelo.

- Por supuesto, además contamos con mi novia que trabaja ahí y puede tener un acceso cercano a Serena.

- Gracias.

- Bien te dejo.- Nicolás se levantó para abandonar el despacho, no sin antes darle una copia de toda la investigación sobre Serena.

- Es hermosa.- Oyó que decía Andrew.

- Es mía.- Dijo él mientras le quitaba la fotografía.

- No hablo de tu princesa.- Andrew le arrebato la fotografía y le señalo a la otra chica de la imagen.- Hablo de ella. . . Nicolás dijo que se llamaba Lita.

- Es una niña.- La miro solo de reojo.- Déjala en paz, tu estás acostumbrado a llevarte a las mujeres a la cama en la primera cita, ella al igual que Serena es una niña que debe ser tratada con cuidados.

- Me apetece ir a darme una vuelta a esa preparatoria a la hora de salida de clases.- Sonrió el rubio.- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

.

.

- ¿Has estudiado para el examen de inglés?- Pregunto Lita, la hermosa castaña amiga de la rubia.- Aunque siempre sacas diez en esa materia.

- Bueno eso es porque papá siempre lleva delgados ingleses a casa, de modo que me veo en la obligación de aprender inglés para entender que hablan las visitas.

- Comprendo. . .

- ¿Harás algo esta tarde?- Ambas jóvenes estaban en una banqueta en la plaza que tenia la entrada de la preparatoria, estaban comiendo una paleta helada de chocolate.

- Iba a ir con Luna a comprar algunas cosas de la casa. . . ¿Y tu?

- Tengo clases de cocina.

- Ahora que puedo ver mejor quiero aprender a cocinar.- Murmuro la rubia emocionada.

- Estoy segura de que serás una gran cocinera.

- Gracias Lita. . .

- Princesa.- Alguien les hablo, ambas jóvenes se volvieron para verlo.

La rubia se sorprendió al reconocer a Darien. ¿Qué hacia él ahí? La joven miro al rubio que lo acompañaba, recordaba haberlo visto en la fiesta de su hermanastra. La joven tomo su bolso dispuesta a irse pronto.

- Princesa.- Chiba se le acerco.- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien. . . ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a verte, necesitaba saber de ti.

- ¿Sere y él quién es?- Le consulto Lita.

- Un amigo de mi hermanastra Beryl. . .

- No soy amigo de Beryl, quiero ser tu amigo princesa.- Darien se acercó aún más, se sentó a su lado en la banqueta.- Llevo días pensando en ti princesa. . .

- Le dije que no podíamos volver a vernos. . . Déjeme en paz por favor.

- ¿Por qué? No comprendo porque te desagrado tanto. . . No recuerdo haber hecho algo que te molestara.

- Sere yo ya me tengo que ir. . .- Murmureo Lita apenada.

- Lita no. . .

- Tranquila.- El pelinegro miro a la castaña.- Yo me quedo con ella, nada le podrá pasar.

- Mire señor Darien yo no sé qué es lo que pretende.- Lo miro enfadada, su amiga ya estaba lejos, al igual que el rubio acompañante del hombre.- Pero le ruego otra vez que me deje en paz.

- ¿Te asustarías si te digo que te quiero?

- ¿Qué ha dicho?- Serena se sonrojo.

- Que te quiero, eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto, y no puedo y mucho menos quiero apartarme de ti.

- Yo. . .

- Escúchame.- Le tomo las manos.- Dame tiempo para demostrarte que te digo la verdad. . .

- Usted esta interesado en Beryl. . .

- No, claro que no, apenas si la soporto.

- Pero fue a cenar a mi casa. . . Ella lo invito.

- Solo fui porque era la única forma de verte y mi alegría fue poca porque te fuiste antes del postre, no pude ni hablarte. . .

- Pues yo no quería decirle nada.

- Serena por favor. . . Dame una oportunidad, conóceme.

- No. . .

- Serena me gustas mucho. . . Ya te lo he dicho.- Darien le tomo las manos.- Ven al cine conmigo, te prometo que nada malo te hare.

La rubia aun no era capaz de creer en las palabras de ese completo extraño, era incomprensible que ese hombre la quisiera, no había posibilidad alguna de que él, un hombre de negocio, que seguramente tenia a muchas mujeres a sus pies, en su corazón algo le gritaba que debía creerle, que tenía que darle una oportunidad.

- ¿Al cine?- Pregunto tímidamente.

- Hay muy buenos estrenos hoy, vamos, te llevare y luego te dejare en tu casa.

- Esta bien. . .- Miro al rubio de lejos.- ¿Él viene con nosotros?

- No claro que no, solo seremos tu y yo.

.

.

Beryl miraba su guardarropa y se quedo decepcionada, no tenía nada nuevo que lucir, si iba a ir a visitar a Darien quería verse realmente estupenda, desde la cena no había tenido noticas de él, pero sabía que era una hombre de negocios y por lo tanto muy ocupado, naturalmente tendría que cambiar eso una vez que se casaran, quería que su esposo la llevara de viaje siempre, habían tantos lugares que ella no conocía por culpa del tacaño esposo de su madre, Kenji Tsukino además de negarles la posibilidad de llevar su apellido también les impedía viajar a gusto.

- Hija querida.- Zirconia entro en el cuarto de su niña.- ¿Aun no estas lista? Ya casi será hora de almorzar, si quieres que Darien te lleve a comer tienes que irte rápidamente.

- No tengo nada que ponerme, todo esto.- Murmuro la pelirroja señalando su armario.- Esta pasado de moda, Darien no me va a tomar en cuanta.

- Mmm. . . Podríamos ir de compras hoy en la tarde.

- ¿En serio?

- Si querida, deja tu visita a Darien para otro día, él sabrá esperar.

- Por cierto has averiguado algo de ese tal Andrew. . .

- Muy poco a decir verdad, trabaja con Darien, tiene dinero pero no es millonario. . .

- Durante la cena me pareció muy interesado en Serena.- Interrumpió Beryl.

- Yo lo quería para tu hermana menor, pero si se interesa en la ciega mejor para m, de todos modos, no es poderoso.

- ¿Dónde esta Neherenia?

- Dijo que iba a ir al club con unas amigas.

- Ya veo, entonces solo iremos de compras las dos.

- Si hija.

La chica sonrió, eso iba a significar que no tendría tope de compras, Neherenia no tenía ningún pretendiente al horizonte por lo tanto ella era la prioridad, necesitaba un bueno guardarropa si de verdad quería impresionar a Darien, y finalmente convertirse en su esposa, en aquella ciudad llevar el apellido Chiba era sinónimo de poder y estatus, que el apellido Metalia no tenia, por eso en todo lados se presentaba como Beryl Tsukino, porque el apellido de su padrastro al menos tenía algo de prestigio.

.

.

- ¿No ha sido tan malo verdad?- Darien miro a la joven que estaba a su lado.

- La película fue buena, gracias por traerme.

- A ti por aceptar venir conmigo, sé que me tienes miedo. . .

- No te tengo miedo.

- Temblaste en todo momento cuando quería poner mi brazo por sobre tus hombros, cada vez que quería abrazarte rehuías mi contacto.

- Darien para. . . Acepte que me trajeras al cine solo para que me dejaras tranquila, pero luego de esto no quiero que me molestes.- El ojo derecho comenzó a molestarle.

- ¿Aun te molestan las lentillas?- Darien le toco la mejilla por debajo el ojo.- Tus ojos deben acostumbrarse pronto, no puedes dejar de usar tus lentillas, de lo contrario puedes perder la vista y lo sabes.

- Ya es poca la molestia. . . ¿Sabes de mi ceguera?

- Claro, un hombre debe saber todo de la mujer a la que quiere.

- ¿Quién de lo dijo? ¿Fui Zirconia?

Su madrastra hacia esa clase de cosas, comentaba con todos sus conocidos sobre su ceguera y sobre todo decía que ella era muy preocupada por su hijastra, seguramente para dar penas a los demás, como probablemente lo había hecho ya con Darien, por lo que ahora le quedaba claro porque él se empeñaba en estar cerca.

- No es necesario que me tenga lastima.- Murmuro herida, en algún rincón de su corazón se había llegado a ilusionar de que Darien de verdad se hubiese interesado en ella más que en Beryl.- Como puede ver, mi visión es buena, no necesito su lastima. . . Ahora con su permiso se hace tarde y tengo que volver a casa.

- Serena. . Princesa.- Darien se levantó de la butaca donde había estado sentado.

La joven camino rápidamente hasta la salida, tenía muchas ganas de llorar, realmente nunca le había interesado al hombre, solo buscaba hacer una obra de caridad con ella, debía comprender que nadie iba a fijarse en ella nunca.

- ¡Princesa!- Oyó la voz de Darien desde lejos.

Pero ella solo apresuro su paso, entre antes saliera del cine, ante podría tomar un taxi que la llevara a casa, buscaría refugio en los brazos de su nana y rogaría nunca más volver a Darien Chiba, ya no podría mirarlo y saber que le daba lastima, camino tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que estaba por impactar a un hombre alto y medio regordete, el choque provoco que ella cayera al suelo.

- ¡Serena!- Darien corrió a su lado, se arrodillo a su lado para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.- Mi princesa. . . ¿Estas bien?

- Mi rodilla. . .- Murmuro ella con vergüenza.

- ¡Lo siento señorita!- El hombre le tendió la mano.- No la vi.

- Fue mi culpa. . .- Serena le sonrió.

- Vamos mi princesa.- Darien la cargo en sus brazos.

- Puedo caminar.- Dijo la joven enfadada con la situación.

- Nada de eso, mira tu rodilla, esta roja y poco a poco se inflama.

- Debo parecer una tonta.

- Mi princesa, tu nunca parecerías una tonta.

- Aun si yo. . .

- Serena.- Darien la metió dentro del coche.- ¿Te duele mucho?

- Ya no tanto.

- Voy a llevarte a que te atiendan esa herida. . .

- Nada de eso, mi nana puede cuidar de mi.- La rubia miro alrededor, ya estaba por oscurecer.- Ya se hace tarde, debo volver a casa.

- Te llevare. . .

- No, no quiero que me vean contigo, si Zirconia nos ve juntos no me dejara tranquila, ella te quiere para Beryl.

- Serena quiero que te quede claro una cosa, no estoy interesado en Beryl y nunca me podría interesar ella.

- Aun asi, no quiero que ellas no vean juntos. . .

- ¿Te hacen daño?- Darien le toco las mejillas.- ¿Te golpean?

- Claro que no. . .

- Pero te hacen daño de otra forma. . . ¿Psicológica?

El silencio de la rubia fue todo lo que necesito para estar seguro de que Serena estaba siendo maltratada por esas brujas. Por él e la llevaría lejos, pero estaría cometiendo un delito, hasta que Serena lo aceptara de buen grado él poco podría hacer.

- Te propongo un trato.- Sugirió al ver que ella se quedaba en silencio.- Te llevo a casa, pero te dejo en la puerta de afuera.

- Bien.

Sonrió ante aquella pequeña victoria, Serena era preciosa y él haría todo por conquistarla, ella merecía ser feliz y quería darle toda la felicidad del mundo, condujo con lentitud solo para disfrutar del momento de estar a su lado, buscaría la forma de seguir viéndola, aunque ella se negara a todo.

- Aquí por favor. . .- Le dijo de pronto Serena.

- Pero tu casa es la siguiente.

- Por favor, no compliques más las cosas.

- Bien.- Resignado se bajó del automóvil y se apresuró para ayudar a la joven.- ¿Llegara el dia en que me permitas llevarte al menos hasta la puerta.

- No. . .

- ¿No me das muchas esperanzas verdad?

- Es mejor asi, por favor olvídate de mi, fíjate en una mujer que sea mejor para ti y no en una media ciega. . .

- ¡Serena!- Darien la tomo de los hombros.- Basta. . . No te tengo lastima, te quiero maldita sea. . . Te quiero. . .

La rubia se vio encerrada entre la puerta del coche y los brazos del hombre, nerviosa como estaba no supo que hacer, quería correr a su casa, encerrarse en su cuarto y borrar de su memoria la imagen de Darien Chiba.

- Mírame. . .- Ordeno él, pero fue más una súplica que una orden.- Te quiero. . .

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si a penas nos conocimos?

- Te quise desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando me guiñaste el ojo.

- Te dije que tenía problemas con. . .

- Tus lentillas, lo sé.- Darien le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.- Pero fue el destino que quiso que tus ojos te molestaran en el preciso instante en que cruzamos miradas.

- Darien dejame ir. . .

- No. . . Quiero llevarte lejos de aquí, tenerte solo para mí.

- Eso sería secuestro.

- Lo sé, pero espero que llegue el día en que me digas que te lleve lejos, para que estemos solo tu y yo.

Darien busco sus labios, la rubia trato de poner sus brazos en forma de "x" para tratar de separarse de él, pero le fue imposible, una vez que el pelinegro la beso, ella se rindió, no era capaz de enfrentarse a ese hombre, no tenía armas para repelerlo, eran sus primeros besos, apenas si sabía cómo actuar.

- Besarte es ir al cielo.- Murmuro Darien momentos después.- Ahora vete a casa, nos veremos después. . .

- ¿Después?- Pregunto tontamente.- ¿Volveré a verte?

- ¿Quieres verme?

- Yo. . . Creo que si.

- Con esto me basta mi princesa.- Darien volvió a besarla pero solo fue un beso fugaz.- Te quiero.

La rubia volvió camino hasta su casa aun estupefacta de lo que había pasado, al aceptar ir al cine con Darien lo había hecho para sacárselo de encima, pero no contaba con que él le dijera que la quería, no contaba con que se cayera y que Darien fuera a su rescate, y tampoco había imaginado que él la volvería a besar y de aquella forma que la dejaba sin aliento y casi flotando en los aires, no había querido separarse de Darien, pero tenía que hacerlo, además tenía que dejar de verlo o su corazón no haría otra cosa que vivir para él.

- ¡Cariño!- Ikuko la abrazo a penas entro en la casa.- Me tenías preocupada, debiste llegar hace horas.

- Yo lo siento Ikuko, fui a ver una película con Lita.

- Debiste decirme, sabes que me preocupas cuando no llegas a la hora.

- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

- Tranquila mi niña, esta bien, estas en la edad de salir con tus amigas, es solo que esta vieja mujer se preocupa mucho por ti.- Su nana le sonrió.- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Mucha a decir verdad. . . ¿Por cierto donde esta mi familia?

- Neherenia salió con sus amigas desde el mediodía y Beryl fue con Zirconia de compras, deben haber quedado para cenar fuera.

- Comprendo.

.

.

Armando Chiba acaricio la mejilla de su mujer, estaban en la sala a punto de pasar a cenar y su esposa habías llegado con varios folletos de cruceros, Gea ansiaba irse por unas cortas vacaciones, y él quería complacerla, su hijo ya estaba preparado para hacerse cargo de la empresa por él solo, hace meses que le había prometido a su mujer llevarla de vacaciones.

- ¿Cuál te gusta?- Le pregunto ella sonriente.

- Mmm. . . Ese.

- Crucero de cinco días al caribe. . .- Leyó el encabezado.

- ¿Te gusta a ti?

- Es mi preferido.

- Bien, entonces haremos las reservaciones cuanto antes. . .

- Buenas noches.- Darien entro en la sala de estar de la casa de sus padres.

- Darien querido. . .- Gea se puso de pie para ir a abrazar a su hijo.- No nos dijiste que vendrías. . . ¿Te quedas a cenar?

- Si mamá.

- Me dijeron que te fuiste temprano hoy de la empresa.- Comento Armando.- ¿Dónde fuiste?

- A ver a mi princesa. . .

- ¿Tu princesa?- Consultaron ambos adultos al instante.

- Mamá. . . Papá. . . Conocí a una chica. . .

- ¿De verdad?- Gea estaba ilusionada ante la noticia.- ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué hace? ¿Cuándo la conoceremos? ¿Cómo se llama?

- Mi querida. . .- Armando se rio.- No lo agobies con tantas preguntas.

- Déjala padre. . .- El joven pelinegro miro a sus dos padres.- Mamá se llama Serena, es preciosa, amable y gentil, la quise desde que la vi, está en el último año de preparatoria. . . Y por ahora no podrán conocerla. . .

- ¿Por qué no hijo?- Armando lo miro preocupado.

- Ella no está interesada en mí, pero hare que me quiera.

- Así habla un Chiba.

- Yo tampoco estaba interesada en tu padre cuando lo conocí.- Admitió la mujer mayor.- Con mucho trabajo tu padre logro conquistarme.

- Sé qué harás un buen trabajo ahí, esa joven va a caer en tus brazos.

- Gracias papá. . .

- Ahora pasemos a cenar, mientras tantos nos cuentas más de ella. . .

.

.

La rubia estaba entrando a su cama cuando su móvil sonó, extrañada por la hora lo tomo de la mesita de noche, era un mensaje de WhatsApp, solo era contacto de Lita, así que seguramente la castaña le estaba comentando algo de su clase de cocina.

"_Buenas noches princesa, te quiero"._

"_¿Darien?"._

¿Seria él? Nadie más le decía princesa, pero no le había dado su número móvil a él, al contrario no había querido darle ningún detalle de su vida personal, extrañada espero su respuesta, ansiosa por saber si era Darien.

"_¿Hay alguien más que te diga princesa? Haces que me ponga celoso"._

"_¿Cómo tienes mi numero? Yo no te lo di"._

"_Princesa no debes dudar de mi, cuando dije que te quería lo dije enserio, y hare cualquier cosa por ti, por ejemplo averiguar tu número"._

"_¿No me dejaras tranquila verdad?"._

"_Tu lo has dicho princesa, no te dejare hasta que me digas que me quieras"._

"_Perderías tu tiempo"._

"_Al contrario, ganare tu tiempo por el resto de la vida"._

"_Darien. . ."_

"_Qué"._

"_Se hace tarde, mañana es el último día de clase de la semana, buenas noches"._

"_Dulces sueños princesa"._

"_Duerme bien"._

"_Te quiero"._

- Yo estoy confundida.- Murmuro ella para si misma, bajo el volumen de la aplicación y se acurruco en su cama.- Buenas noches Darien.

Le costaba trabajo creer que ese tipo de hombre se hubiese fijado en ella, no tenía ningún atractivo, nada que pudiese encantar a Darien, era medio ciega, no tenía nada que ofrecerle, pero él no se rendía, y en parte eso la ponía contenta, era el primer hombre que se interesaba en ella, era una lástima que no supiera cómo actuar ante sus coqueteos.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Flakis: **Amiga no era la única que ha incluido a las Metalia en su lista negra, habrá que ver que actitud tiene Kenji hacia su familia y si se da cuenta de que no quieren a Serena.

**Lady susi: **Serena no pudo escoger a su familia, pero esperemos que poco a poco aprenda a defenderse de las maldades de esas mujeres.

**Princessqueen: **Definitivamente Darien es un bombón, dispuesto a cuidar a Serena de las malas de esta historia.

**Luxy1985: **Nuestro Darien cayo rendido ante el guiño de nuestra Serena, quien lo hiso sin querer, en cuanto al trato de Zirconia, Beryl y Neherenia pues tenias mucha razón ellas han lastimado la autoestima de Serena.

** : **Si amiga, menos mal que Darien cayo a los pies de Serena y no de esas hermanastras malvadas. Todas amamos a Darien en todas sus facetas.

**Anali88: **Amiga gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Moonliss: **Asi es amiga, es una especie de cenicienta moderna, con la malvada madrastra y sus hijas igualmente malas.

**Dianamina martinez: **Pues ahora sus sospechas ya son ciertas, la culpa de todo la tienen esas malas mujeres, que le han hecho la vida imposible a Serena.

**Yssareyes48: **Definitivamente el príncipe azul que toda princesa quiere, y si la idea es como la cenicienta pero moderna jajaja.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: **Poco a poco amiga, Serena es una joven tímida por culpa de su familia, tendremos que ver como raciona ante la cercanía de Darien.

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: **Ahora amiga, gracias por leer mi historia, espero que te siga gustando.

**Anyachiba: **Me alegra que te haya gustado amiga, espero que sigas la historia. Saludos.

**Serenitychibatsukino: **Eh aquí amiga el siguiente capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado y sigas comentando.

**Rosa Cortez: **La vida de Serena no ha sido fácil, por eso tiene a Ikuko que la ama y la cuida y ahora tendrá a Darien que estaba más que dispuesto a quererla por el resto de la vida.

**Sakura-mayen: **Me alegra que sigas las historias que con mucho cariño hago para ustedes, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Amigas muchas de ustedes me comentaron que esta historia suena como la historia de cenicienta y no estaban equivocadas, esta historia es el inicio de una serie que pretendo crear donde revivire los cuentos que de niñas nos contaban pero en una versión más moderna. Como siempre saben que pueden comentar lo que quieran y les responderé, espero que les gustes. Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon No Me Pertenece.**

**Ojos De Amor.**

**III**

Durante varios días Serena disfruto hablando con Darien por WatsApp, comentaban de todo, la rubia reia de buena gana siempre y su amigo por chat se mostraba cada vez cariñoso, enviándole emoticones de flores y besos.

- ¡Serena!- Ikuko le hablo.- Te estoy hablando.

- Lo siento nana. . .- La rubia sonrió penosa, se sobresaltó en el sofá donde estaba acomodada.- Es que estaba. . .

- Ya lo sé, desde hace días no dejas ese aparato. . . Serena querida, te hablaba porque tu padre ya esta llegando. . .

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, Zirconia fue por él al aeropuerto, deben estar por llegar.

- Ya quiero ver a papá. . . Hace meses que no lo veo.

- Desde hace tres meses en realidad, tu padre ha tenido mucho trabajo desde el cambio de presidente.

- Aun asi. . .- Murmuro la rubia con pena.- Soy su hija, merezco tener más noticias de él más seguido.

- Bueno él siempre llama a casa pero es Zirconia quien atiende sus llamados.

- Pero tiene mi número personal, este teléfono solo lo manejo yo.

- Serena tu padre es un hombre que tiene poco tiempo.

- Basta Ikuko, no lo defiendas.- Se levantó del sofá.- Me iré al patio.

- Serena. . .

Pero ella no respondió, hasta harta se sentiré abandonada por su padre, en un principio había aceptado su trabajo, las largas temporadas que él tenia que estar fuera, pero era muy distinto cuando pasaban dias sin saber nada de él, sobre todo cuando Zirconia no compartía nada con ella, mucho menos si su padre estaba por llegar.

"_¿Estas ahí?"_

"_Siempre"_

"_¿Podemos vernos?"_

"_Claro. . . ¿Estás bien"_

"_Mi padre está llegando, pero no quiero verlo"_

"_¿Quieres que vaya por ti?"_

"_Te estaré esperando en el lugar donde me besaste aquella vez"_

.

.

- ¿Vas a salir?- Andrew miro a su amigo buscar sus cosas.

- Serena quiere verme.

- Mmm. . . No es la única que te necesita. . . Neherenia quiere verte.

- ¿Quién?- El pelinegro tomo su chaqueta.

- La hermanastra de tu princesa.

- ¿La otra hija de Zirconia Metalia?

- Si.

- ¿Puedes atenderla tu?- Quería ir rápidamente hasta donde estaba su princesa.- No tengo nada que hablar con ella o con la otra hermana.

- Veré que puedo hacer,

- Gracias. . .

- Nada de gracias.- Andrew lo detuvo cuando su amigo se acerco a la puerta.- Quiero una cita con Lita, la amiga de Serena.

- No será fácil, Serena no me ha hablado mucho de sus amistades, pero veré que puedo hacer.

- Bien. . .

- Nos vemos después, lo que quiera esa chica velo tú.

.

.

A penas vio que el coche de Darien se acercaba la rubia sonrió, necesitaba verlo, por mucho que había evitado hablar con él o solo saber de su vida todo había sido inevitable, estaba interesada en él y todo su corazón rogaba porque él siguiera pendiente de ella, lo cual demostraba dado que él había llegado en pocos minutos.

- Princesa.- El pelinegro se bajó del auto para ir a abrazarla.- Vamos.

- Gracias por venir.

- Volé hacia aquí mi princesa.- Darien la beso fugazmente.- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- A cualquier sitio, no tengo ánimos de ver a mi padre.

- Conozco una buena heladería.- Le dio la mano.- Vamos, iremos por un helado de chocolate.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta el chocolate?

- Porque es mi preferido también, tenemos mucho en común no lo olvides.

- Creo que si.

Una vez pusieron en marcha el coche Serena se sintió más animada, estando al lado de Darien su desanimo por culpa de su padre se había desvanecido por completo, el cómodo asiento del automóvil la cobijo inmediatamente, apenas si supo que camino tomaron, la idea de comer helado le gustaba, y realmente estaba sorprendida de ver que con Darien tenia algo en común tal y como él lo había dicho.

- Puedes hablar conmigo princesa.- Murmuro Darien de pronto.

- Hace años que mi padre casi no viene a casa, cuando esta lejos apenas si me llama y cuando regresa cree que somos una familia feliz con Zirconia y sus hijas, por años trate de llevarme con ellas por el bien de mi padre, pero ya no las soporto.

- Serena. . . Princesa. . .- Darien aprovecho un semáforo en rojo para mirarla a la cara.- Dime como te han hecho daño.

- De pequeña quería que Beryl y Neherenia fueran las hermanas que nunca he tenido, mi papá me dijo cuándo se casó que podríamos tener la familia que siempre debí tener, una madre un padre y hermanas.

- Pero no salieron como tú quieras.

- Si. . . Con los años me di cuenta de que ese cuento de hadas nunca iba a funcionar, por alguna razón pienso que Zirconia me odia y paso ese odio a sus hijas, ellas a veces me tratan como lo peor. . .

- Princesa.- Darien tuvo que poner en marcha de nuevo el auto.- Olvídalas, no las necesitas. . .

- Ahora me doy cuenta de que asi es, y me pasa algo parecido con mi padre, por años ha sido una figura lejana para mi.

- Comprendo.

- Y ahora que vuelve no quiero fingir que tengo una madrastra que me quiere y unas hermanas inseparables.

- ¿Por qué le mientes entonces?

- Porque no quiero decepcionarlo, se pondría muy triste y no quiero eso para él.

- Eres muy gentil princesa, te sacrificas a ti misma para no molestar a tu padre.

Llegaron a la heladería en pocos minutos, Darien la llevo hasta una terraza y la ayudo a sentarse, ninguno dijo nada hasta que una joven chica se les acerco ofreciéndoles la carta de helados y bocadillos.

- Pide lo que quieras mi princesa.- Murmuro el pelinegro.

- Gracias. . .- La imagen de un suculento helado de chocolate blanco y normal le agrado.- Quiero este.

- Es mi favorito.- Dijo Darien sonriendo al ver la elección de su acompañante.- Que sean dos.

- Bien.- La mesera les sonrió.- ¿Algo más?

Ambos negaron, la chica los dejo solos y Darien decidió que era hora de indagar más sobre la vida de su princesa, los informes de Nicolás eran buenos, pero necesitaba oír de sus labios la verdad, sobre todo saber hasta dónde llegaba el daño que le habían hecho durante años y años de convivencia con aquellas desagradables mujeres.

- Serena.- Llamo su atención.- Cuéntame más, dime todo lo que quieras, puedes confiar en mi.

- ¿De verdad me quieres?- Su pregunta no lo sorprendió, dado a su baja autoestima sabia desde hace tiempo que tendría que mostrarle una y mil veces lo mucho que la amaba.

- Si, te quiero, el destino hiso que yo recibiera tu guiño y ante eso caí a sus pies.

- Dices cosas muy lindas.

- Princesa. . .- Le tomo la cara desde las mejillas con ambas manos.- Todo es por ti, nunca antes me había sido romántico con una chica, pero estar así contigo me hace querer darte la luna si es necesario.

- Nunca, ningún chico se había interesado en mí.

- Mejor para mí.

- Yo. . . Supongo que no me queda más que aceptarlo.- Serena respiro hondo.- Me gustas Darien, me gustas mucho.

- No sabes lo mucho que significa eso mi querida princesa.- Darien le tomo las manos y se las llevo a sus labios.- Quiero darte la felicidad que por años te fue negada.

- Darien. . .

- Tranquila, sé que es la primera vez que escuchas todo esto, pero debes entender que no será la última vez que lo oigas de mis labios.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo.

- Aquí les traigo su orden.- La mesera volvió llevándoles los helados.

La joven dio el primer bocado y sonrió complacida, era lo mejor que comía en helados hace mucho tiempo, en todo momento el pelinegro la miro contento, todo avanzaba tal y como quería, Serena ya estaba comenzando a confiar en él y pensaba seguir así hasta obtener su corazón por completo y no dejarla irse nunca de su lado.

- Eres preciosa, un ángel comiendo chocolate.

- Es que esta tan delicioso.- Murmuro la chica con alegría.- Gracias por traerme aquí.

- Te llevaría donde tú quisieras princesa.

.

.

- ¿No puede recibirme?- Neherenia no lo podía creer, había esperado poder encontrarse con Darien, no con ese rubio asistente de él.

- Darien ahora está afuera en una importante negociación. . .

- ¡Pero si yo vine a verlo!- Exploto la joven.- Era su deber recibirme apenas fue avisado de mi presencia.

- Darien tiene asuntos más importantes que atender. . . Además para verlo debe usted pedir una cita con él señorita Metalia.

- Tsukino.- Corrigió la pelinegra.

- Hasta donde sé usted no lleva legalmente el apellido Tsukino, por ende no puede exigir que la llamemos así.

- Me esta tratando pésimo señor. . .

- Usted debería irse, Darien no va a volver a la empresa por hoy, sugiero que se vaya y pida una cita con él.

- No tengo porque pedir una cita, soy una amistad de él. . .

- Las amistades de Darien están en una lista donde no es necesario que pidan una cita, pasan directamente con él.

El rubio suspiro, era la segunda vez que le explicaba aquello a esa chica y obviamente no entendía sus palabras, su amigo iba a deberle un gran favor después de eso, más que una cita con aquella bella castaña, quizá dos o tres. Pero antes necesitaba sacar a esa mocosa de ahí, antes que comenzara a hacer un escándalo.

- Necesito verlo. . .- Agrego la joven.

- Señorita Metalia, ya se lo he dicho en reiteradas ocasiones, Darien no se encuentra en el edificio, le recomiendo que vuelva otro día.

- Maldito, me la pagara caro.

Andrew camino hasta la oficina de su jefe, tenía muchos informes que entregar y mucho temas que hablar, tras golpear suavemente la puerta entro, de inmediato fue recibido por Armando Chiba.

- Hola Andrew.- El hombre mayor le sonrió.- ¿Me traes lo informes de contabilidad?

- Claro jefe. . .

- Llame a la oficina de Darien, pero no me respondió.- Murmuro el hombre.- ¿Salió?

- Salió corriendo a penas su princesa lo llamo.

- ¿La conoces?- El hombre se interesó aún más.

- Si, es preciosa, rubia de ojos azules, se llama Serena Tsukino. . .

- Tsukino. . . Tsukino. . . ¿Hija del diplomático?

- Así es. . .

- Continua.

- Esta en el último de la preparatoria, es buena alumna y Darien la conoció en la fiesta de la señorita Beryl Metalia.

- La hija de la mujer que esta casada con Kenji.

- Si, al parecer las Metalia creen que pueden cazar a Darien para Beryl.

- Pero mi hijo se fijo en la mejor chica.- Murmuro el hombre con orgullo.

- Por supuesto, ahora mismo él esta con ella.

- ¿Ella lo quiere?

- Pues es evidente de que va camino a quererlo, por lo que Darien me ha dicho hablan por WatsApp bastante seguido.

- Me parece bien, ya era hora de que mi hijo se fijara en una buena chica.

- Por supuesto.- Sonrió el rubio.

- Ahora has despertado mi interés, quiero conocer a esa chica y debo admitir que mi mujer también quiere conocerla.

- Deberán darles tiempo, Darien necesita todo el tiempo posible para conquistar a la joven, es bastante tímida y reservada.

No iba a comentar el tema de la ceguera de Serena, eso era algo que Darien tendría que hablar con sus padres, además él no iba a inmiscuirse en la vida privada de su amigo, aunque conocía a los Chiba y sabía que es no sería impedimento para que quisieran a Serena.

- Ya veo. . . Bien revisemos esos informes. . .

.

.

Darien sonrió al sentir a su princesa en sus brazos, habían ido a un parque cercano y ahora estaban tendidos bajo la sombra de un árbol, él apoyado en el tronco y la rubia en su pecho, veía a las gente pasean con sus mascotas, los pequeños jugando y las personas riendo de buena gana, no quería que ella se alejara de sus brazos.

- ¿Darien?

- ¿Mmm?- Le gustaba el aroma del shampoo de la rubia, era de flores, que lo embriagaban de amor por ella.

- Ya debería irme. . .

- No.- Se negaba a soltarla.- Quédate unos minutos más así conmigo, por favor.

- Mi padre debe estar en casa ahora.

- Lo sé, debería dejarte ir, pero soy egoísta.

- Me abrazaste más. . .

- Lo sé.- Darien suspiro.- ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar?

- ¿Te molestaría si pido un taxi?

- Si y mucho, quiero ir a dejarte yo.

- Pero Beryl y Zirconia nos verán juntos.

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo cariño.

- Bien.- Se sentía en confianza con Darien, él le transmitía seguridad.

- Además mientras antes se den cuenta de que no estoy interesado en ellas, más pronto podremos estar juntos.

- Ellas no nos dejaran en paz. Beryl quiere ser tu esposa, y esa idea no me gusta.

- Princesa celosa, yo te quiero a ti, a nadie más, lo importante es que sepas que ella no me importa en lo más mínimo.

- Te creo.- La rubia se volvió para verlo a los ojos.- Es que no me gusta como ella se refiere a ti, como si solo fueran un trofeo. . .

- ¿Tu me querrías aunque fuera pobre?

- Claro que si, eso no lo dudes nunca.

- Vaya un avance.- Darien le sonrió.- Hasta hace una hora solo te gustaba, ahora me quieres.

Serena se sonrojo rápidamente, había caído en la trampa que el pelinegro le había tendido, pero ella había respondido desde su corazón y con toda la verdad, ella lo quería fuese como fuese, pobre o rico.

- Yo. . .- Bajo su vista avergonzada, no tenia palabras.

- Oye.- Le acaricio la mejilla.- Tranquila, te dije que no iba a forzarte en nada, me quedo tranquilo al saber que te gusto, cuando llegues a quererme quiero que seas tu la que me lo digas, no forzarte a confesar algo para lo cual no estas preparada.

- Gracias. . . ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro.

.

.

- Zirconia.- Kenji miro a su esposa.- ¿Acaso no le dijiste a mi hija que yo iba a llegar hoy?

- Querido sabes como es Serena, es una joven adolecente que seguramente esta más preocupada por pasar tiempo con sus amigas.

- Pero. . .- El hombre mayor se resignó.- ¿Ikuko?

- Si señor.- La mujer se acercó.

- ¿Serena dijo a qué hora iba a volver?

- No señor, pero no debe tardar en volver. . .

- No sé cómo Serena puede ser tan mal educada contigo papá.- Beryl se acerco a su padrastro.- Y yo que tenía muchas citas con mis amigas, las corte solo para estar aquí en tu regreso.

- La señorita Neherenia tampoco está aquí.- Murmuro Ikuko enfadada, pero tratando de no mostrarlo

- Es cierto.- Kenji miro en todas direcciones.- Ninguna de ellas esta aquí. . .

- Papá. . .- Serena irrumpió en la sala donde estaba la familia reunida.

En tanto que padre e hija se fundía en un gran abrazo, el resto de las mujeres noto la presencia del hombre que venía detrás de la rubia, Beryl sonrió al instante, pero aun así estaba extraña de la presencia de él cerca de Serena.

- ¿Darien?- Beryl fue a tomarse de su brazo.- ¿Querido que haces aquí. . . Y con Serena?

- Vine a visitar a unas amistades que tengo a cuatro casas de estas y vi que Serena venia de camino, quería darle un aventón.

- Comprendo.- Zirconia miro a la joven con desprecio.- ¿Te quedas a cenar con nosotros Darien?

- Creo que seré un poco inoportuno, seguramente querrán tener un tiempo en familia con el señor Tsukino.

- Por mí no hay problemas.- Kenji se separó de su hija y le tendió la mano.- Kenji Tsukino.

- Darien Chiba.- Futuro esposo de su hija, estuvo tentado a decir, pero se resignó a no decir mucho.

- ¿Eres hijo de Armando Chiba?

- Si. . . ¿Conoce a mi padre?

- Hemos cenado en algunas ocasiones cuando él viaja al extranjero por negocios.

- Comprendo.- Darien le sonrio.- Entonces si no tiene problemas en que me quede.

- Por supuesto que no, necesito un hombre en la mesa para no sentirme intimidado entre tanta belleza.

- Claro.

- Ikuko ve a la concina y pide que comiencen a servir.- Ordeno Zirconia.

- Ikuko es la nana de Serena querida, no una ama de llaves.- Kenji le sonrió a la mujer.- ¿Podrías hacerlo?

- Claro señor.

- Ven Darien, vamos a la otra sala privada.- Beryl casi arrastro al pelinegro fuera de la sala.

- Querida ven.- Kenji tomo la mano de su hija.- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Tus lentillas te han causado alguna molestia?

- Ire a llamar a Neherenia.- Zirconia también salió de la sala.

- Papá me alegra tanto que estés aquí.- La rubia al fin se sintió en confianza para abrazar a su progenitor.- Te echaba tanto de menos.

- Y yo a ti pequeña. . . Ahora dime cómo vas con tus lentillas.

La pareja se sentó en los sofás de la sala, Kenji puso mucha atención en el relato de su hija, había estado muy preocupado por su pequeña, pero al oírla tan contenta se sentía más tranquilo, cuando llamaba a casa su esposa solo se limitaba a decirle que ella estaba bien, pero no entraba en más detalles.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte papá?

- Un mes a lo menos, quiero que sea más, pero ya sabes como es mi trabajo.

- Lo sé, espero que te quedes por mucho tiempo papá.

- Eso quiero, poco a poco me hago viejo, ya no me gusta hacer viajes tan largos.

- ¿Quieres dejar tu trabajo papá?

- No, pero a decir verdad quiero ver más opciones de empleos, algo más cerca de casa.

- Disculpe señor Tsukino.- Ikuko volvió a la sala.- La cena ya esta siendo servida.

- Muchas gracias.- El hombre mayor tomo la mano de su hija.- Ven querida, vamos a cenar.

Serena no se sorprendió al ver a Darien en medio de Zirconia y Beryl, esta ultima le hablaba sin cesar, obviamente tratando de atraer la atención del pelinegro, lo que no estaba logrando dado que a su llegada la mirada de él cayo en la suya.

- Espero que la cena sea de tu agrado Darien.- Hablo Kenji.

- Estoy segura de que si será de mi agrado.

- Siéntate a mi lado hija.

Darien noto el enfado con que Zirconia miraba al padre y luego a la hija, haría hasta lo imposible porque la maldad de esa mujer no alcanzara a su princesa, no sabía muy bien si Kenji podría ser un aliado o no, pero necesitaba contar con alguien dentro de esa casa que le informara de todo.

- ¿Señor Tsukino?- Ikuko entro en la sala.- Llego correspondencia para usted, la he dejado en su despacho.

- Gracias Ikuko. . .- Kenji la sonrió.- Dile que pongan otro puesto más, quiero que cenes con nosotros.

- Creí que la servidumbre comía en la cocina.- Murmuro Beryl con veneno en la voz.- ¿No lo crees Darien querido?

- En casa de mis padres, la servidumbre como tú la llamas Beryl.- Comento Darien con enfado en la voz.- Comen con mis padres en el comedor principal y yo ceno con la mujer que limpia mi casa dos veces a la semana.

- Siéntate Ikuko, eres parte de la familia al cuidar todos estos años a mi niña.

- Ven nana.- Serena la tomo de la mano.

Darien identifico en la mujer una aliada perfecta, podía ver el amor de la mujer mayor hacia su princesa, nadie mejor que ella iba a informarle lo que ocurría en aquella casa, sobre todo cuando Kenji Tsukino no estaba, dado que tenía el presentimiento que con su presencia en la casa las cosas iban bien y Zirconia y sus hijas fingían que todos eran una familia perfecta. El pelinegro sintió de pronto que tocaban su pierna por debajo de la mesa, sintió asco al ver que se trataba de Beryl, sin que nadie se diera cuenta le aparto mano con brusquedad.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más.- Le advirtió en un susurro.

La peliroja se quedó sin habla, obviamente esperaba que él respondiera favorablemente ante su toque, pero no había sido asi, le repugnaba haber sido tocado por ella. Tendría que ser muy claro cuando le dijera a esa chica que no estaba interesado en ella, no pensaba darle en el gusto si ella creía que tenía alguna oportunidad de conquistarlo, no cuando tenia su mente y corazón entregados por completo a su princesa.

- Querido sabes he estado hablando con las niñas.- Zirconia trataba a sus hijas como "niñas" siempre que quería perderle más dinero o algún tipo de favor a su esposo.- Sabes que ellas no tienen membrecía en el club, y para entrar siempre lo hacen como invitadas de sus amigas, lo cual es horrendo dado a nuestra posición social, es inaudito que mis niñas tengan que mendigar la entrada al club, siendo que ellas tienen clase y elegancia para ser socias.

- Querida no conozco a las personas del directorio, no sé cómo podría ayudarlas.

- Puedes ampliar tu membrecía, la que tienes solo es válida para ti y para Serena, a que son los únicos que ostentan el apellido Tsukino.

La rubia supo el camino que estaba tomando aquella conversación, por años Zirconia había reclamado al no poder llevar el apellido Tsukino, y sus hijas también, pero por alguna razón que ella desconocía su padre siempre les había negado esa posibilidad.

- Querida no soy quien para quitarles a las niñas el apellido de su padre.- Murmuro Kenji con calma.

- Pero puedes hacer algo para que sean admitidas en el club.

- Veré que puedo hacer.

El pelinegro decidió no comentar que su madre era parte del directorio del club, pero aquello era una ventaja iba a investigar ese caso, aunque como Nicolás había dicho el apellido Metalia no tenia tanto estatus como el de Tsukino.

- ¿Tu también vas al club Darien?- Le pregunto Zirconia de pronto.

- Solo algunas veces, es mi madre la que lo frecuenta más seguido.

- Espero algún día poder conocerla querido Darien.- Beryl hablo cuidadosamente.

- Buenas noches.- Neherenia entro en la sala.- Lamento la demora, no habían taxis.

- Hija querida, es una falta de respeto para tu padre el que hayas llegado tarde y sin contar que tenemos también la presencia de nuestro amigo Darien.

- Darien que alegría verte otra vez.- La pelinegra se sentó en el comedor.

- Buenas noches señorita Metalia.

La cena después de eso transcurrió en relativa calma, en todo momento la rubia pudo sentir sobre ella la mirada de Darien, naturalmente Beryl trataba de llamar la atención del invitado y ciertamente Serena noto cierto interés en su otra hermanastra hacia Darien, lo cual la desconcertó, conociendo a Zirconia iba a armar un gran escandalo si se enteraba de que Neherenia iba a entorpecer sus planes.

- ¿Quién ha hecho el postre?- Pregunto de pronto Kenji.

- Yo señor.- Ikuko sonrió tímidamente.- Es el preferido de mi niña Serena.

- Y el mío también.- Comento entre risas el hombre.

- ¿Serena querida quieres que mañana vayamos al cine?

- Si papá.- La rubia sonrió ampliamente-

Darien estaba satisfecho, por unos días había creído que Kenji no tenia mucha cercanía con su hija, y después de lo que Serena le había contado durante la tarde que estuvieron juntos había llegado a creer que su suposición podía ser cierta, pero se había equivocado, el hombre queria a su hija y por lo visto mucho.

- Hace tanto que no voy al cine.- Comento de pronto Beryl, tomándolo del brazo.- ¿Te gusta el cine Darien?

- No mucho a decir verdad.- Respondió secamente.

- Comprendo. . .

- Papá.- Serena hablo al fin.- ¿Podríamos ir también a la tienda de materiales escolares? Tengo un proyecto que hacer y necesito muchas cosas.

- Claro querida.

- Darien mañana podríamos vernos.- Beryl volvió a atacar.- Mañana no tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

- Tengo mucho trabajo. . .

- Pero si mañana es sábado.

- Beryl soy un hombre de trabajo.

- Comprendo.

- De hecho se hace tarde. . . Debería irme.

- Quédate a tomar café con nosotros Darien.- Murmuro Zirconia.

- No puedo, aunque gracias. . . Señor Tsukino gracias por invitarme a cenar con ustedes.

- Te acompaño a la puerta Darien.- Beryl se levantó de la mesa en el mismo instante en que lo hiso Darien.

- Querido.- Zirconia hablo una vez que se quedaron sin Darien y la peliroja.- Darien está interesado en Beryl. . .

- Pues a mi no me lo pareció, creo que estaba bastante incomodo con ella a decir verdad.

- Tonterías, que no te sorprenda si uno de estos días Darien y Beryl aparecen en las revistas de sociedad como novios.

- Yo opino igual que papá.- Comento Neherenia.- Hasta la persona más tonta del mundo puede darse cuenta de que Darien no quería saber nada de mi hermana.

- Señor yo ya me retiro tengo algunas cosas que hacer.- Ikuko también salio del comedor.

- ¿Querido puedes explicarme eso de que sentaras Ikuko a comer con nosotros?- Estallo Zirconia momento despues.

- Ella es parte de la familia. . .

- No, no lo es. . .

- A decir verdad me sentí rara comiendo con una sirvienta.- Murmuro Neherenia para echar más veneno al ambiente.

- Ikuko es mi nana y yo la quiero como si fuera mi madre.- Serena se levantó enfadada de la mesa.

- Querida.- Kenji trato de detenerla, pero la rubia abandono rápidamente la habitación.

- Neherenia retírate, tengo que hablar con Kenji.

- Si madre.

- Querido has llegado muy raro, quiero creer que estás cansado del viaje, lo mejor será que pienses en lo que estás haciendo. . . Mañana podríamos haber salido tu y yo. . .

- ¿Qué tiene de malo querer pasar un tiempo con mi hija? Serena está creciendo, no quiero perderme ningún detalle de su vida.

- Nunca hiciste eso con nuestras hijas. . .

- Aunque quiero mucho a Beryl y a Neherenia, no son mis hijas, no puedo tomar un lugar que no me corresponde. . .

- Para ellas ere su padre Kenji, me duele que no quieras compartir tu apellido con ellas y más me duele que no lo quieras compartir conmigo.

- Querida sabes que encuentro medieval eso, que la esposa use el apellido del esposo como si fuera de su propiedad.

- Soy de tu propiedad. . .

- Eres mi esposa no un objeto.

- A veces pienso que ya no me quieres. . .

- No digas tonterías. . . Kenji termino por levantarse también de la mesa.- Estaré en mis estudio.

.

.

- ¿Darien querido que ocurre?- Beryl que lo había seguido hasta su coche estaba enfadada al ver que ninguna de sus tretas estaba funcionando con Darien.- Pareces tan frio conmigo.

- Solo trato que entiendas algo que obviamente no comprendes.- Murmuro molesto al zafarse de su agarre por décima vez.

- ¿Entender qué?

- Que no estoy interesado en ti para nada, que no me interesas en lo absoluto. . . Pierdes tu tiempo al tratar de coquetear conmigo, no vas a conseguir nada.

- Pero creí que estabas interesado en mí. . .

- Beryl para tu información ya tengo novia, es dulce y preciosa, no la dejaría por nada del mundo y mucho menos por alguien como tu.

- Pero. . . Pero. . .

- Entre antes lo comprendas mejor para ti Beryl, ahora me ire y procura sacarme de tus planes.

- Darien. . . Darien. . .

.

.

Era cerca de la media noche cuando Kenji se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la cocina, no se sentía bien, seguramente aún no se estaba acostumbrando al horario, en la última ciudad donde había estado a esa hora recién no superaban las ocho de la noche, iba a hacerse un té y estaba seguro de que con eso con podría dormir.

- Buenas noches señor Tsukino. . .

- Ikuko.- Se sorprendió al ver a la nana de su hija en la cocina aun despierta.- ¿Aun despierta?

- Estaba cerciorándome que todo estuviese limpio.

- A pesar de no ser tu trabajo, siempre te has preocupado por toda la casa.

- Me gusta hacerlo señor. . . Aunque cuidar se Serena es mi principal tarea.

- ¿Tu quieres mucho a mi hija verdad?

- Es la hija que nunca pude tener.

- ¿Nunca tuviste hijos? Recuerdo que cuando te contrate me dijiste que no estabas casada.

- Nunca pude tener hijos y mi marido me dejo por eso, vivi por años la culpa de no ser una mujer completa.- Murmuro la mujer en tanto se sentaba en el pequeño comedor de la cocina.

- Pues tu marido fue un estúpido. . . ¿Cómo puedo haberte dejado?

- No fui lo que él quería.

- Eres una gran mujer, has cuidado de mi hija mucho mejor que lo ha hecho Zirconia. . .

Ikuko no supo que responder ante aquello, hasta donde sabia Zirconia le hacia creer que trataba bien a Serena, que junto a sus dos hijas formaban una hermosa familia, pero al escuchar al señor decir aquello la dejaba estupefacta.

- No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que Zirconia no es una buena madre para mi hija Ikuko, lo he visto ya en reiteradas ocasiones, lamento tanto haberme casado con ella.

- Señor. . .- Ikuko se lo quedo mirando impresionada.

- Dime la verdad. . . Dime Ikuko por favor.

- ¿Qué quiere saber señor?

- ¿Zirconia trata mal a mi hija?

- Señor. . .

- Confió en ti Ikuko.- El hombre le tomo las manos.- Soy un hombre sumamente preocupado por su hija, necesito saber si todo estos años he estado poniendo en peligro a mi niña.

- La señora. . .- Respiro hondo.- La señora no trata para nada bien a Serena y lo peor de todo es que sus hijas tampoco la tratan bien, es como si la odiaran.

- ¿Las han lastimado físicamente?

- Durante algún tiempo la señora acostumbraba a tirar del cabello de mi niña cuando según ella Serena hacia alguna travesura, aunque a veces pienso que solo lo hacía para hacerle daño.

- No lo puedo creer.- Kenji sentía como poco a poco su corazón se estaba rompiendo.- Sigue Ikuko por favor.

- No creo que sea prudente, ha palidecido señor, por favor. . .

- Ikuko si Serena ha sufrido tanto todo este tiempo. . . ¿Por qué ella nunca me lo ha dicho?

- Porque Serena lo quiere y no quería hacerlo sufrir contándole todo eso.

- Yo. . . Yo quiero ayudar a mi hija. . . Mañana la llevare a todos los lugares que ella quiera.

- Eso la pondrá muy contenta.

- Me iré a la cama. . . Nos vemos mañana al desayuno Ikuko. . . Y gracias por todo.

- Que pase buena noche señor.

- Vete a dormir pronto Ikuko.

- Si señor.

.

.

- No es posible.- Zirconia no podía creer en las palabas de su hija.- Hasta donde averigüe Darien no tiene novia. . .

- Pues él mismo me ha dicho que tiene novia y que la ama y que nunca se va a fijar en mi.- Gruño la peliroja mientras se vestía.- Voy a encontrar a esa maldita que tiene embobado a mi Darien.

- La encontraremos hija te lo prometo.- La mujer mayor sonrio.- Y la vamos a destruir, la sacaremos del camino y te pondremos a ti en su lugar.

.

.

- Palos de maqueta numero 5.- Kenji leyó la lista que su hija le había entregado.

- Listo. . .- Serena reviso sus compras.

- Pegamento para cartón grueso.

- Listo. . .

- Papel color café y verde. . .

- Listo.

- Y eso es todo.- Murmuro el hombre con una sonrisa.- ¿Estas segura hija que no necesitas nada más?

- No papá. . .

- Bien vayamos a pagar, luego dejamos esto en el auto y nos vamos al cine.

La rubia miro con alegría a su padre, necesitaba tanto esos momentos asi con él, la maldad de su familia no la alcanzaba estando su progenitor a su lado, ahora que sabía que él iba a quedarse por varias semanas estaba realmente feliz, aun no hablaba con Darien pero sabía que era porque estaba trabajando, la tarde anterior le había estado contando por esos días iba a tener mucho trabajo, dado a que sus padres estaba por irse de viaje y a él le tocaría hacerse cargo de la empresa.

- ¿Ya decidiste que película vamos a ver hija?- Le consulto su padre al poner las compras en el coche.

- Mmm. . . Hoy estrenan varias películas, asi que no pude decidirme por cual.

- Veamos la cartelera entonces. . .

No estaba segura de hablarle de su amistad con Darien, dado que no tenían nada serio, tan solo lo habia compartido con Lita, su mujer amiga desde hace y con Ikuko, que era la mujer a quien le tenia mayor confianza, por alguna extraña razón aun no quería contarle nada a su padre y quizá era por lo que le había dicho Zirconia la noche anterior, su padre aunque no había creído aquel "supuesto interés" de Darien por Beryl, y eso la mantenía tranquila.

- ¿Quieres palomitas hija?

- Si papá. . .- Su móvil comenzó a sonar, era el clásico sonido de los mensajes.

"_Hola princesa. . . No he podido hablarte antes."_

"_¿Darien como has estado?"_

"_Sin ti, muy solo, muy estresado por el trabajo, estaba pensando en que podemos vernos después, porque supongo que estas con tu padre."_

"_Supones bien."_

"_¿Te parece ir a comer comida china en la cena?"_

"_No creo que mi papá me deje salir tan tarde."_

"_¿Aun no le hablas de mí?"_

"_No. . . Aún no."_

"_Podrías decirles que saldrás con tu amiga del colegio Lita, podrías invitarla también. ¿Recuerdas al rubio del otro día?"_

"_Sí."_

"_Pues es mi amigo Andrew, trabaja conmigo en la empresa, él quiere conocer a Lita, al parecer le ha gustado y mucho"_

"_Pues la invitare y después te aviso que me responde, ahora te dejo, tengo que entrar a la película"._

"_Te quiero"._

"_Nos vemos después"._- Serena desconecto la aplicación, no quería que nada interrumpiera esos momentos con su padre.

- ¿Entramos querida?- Kenji la tomo del brazo.- ¿Pasa algo? Parecías muy pendiente del teléfono.

- Estaba hablando con Lita, dice que quiere reuniré conmigo durante la cena, para comer comida china.

- Ya veo. . .

- ¿Puedo ir?

- Claro mi niña. . . Ya eres adulta, pero te pido que utilices la empresa privada de transportes para que te recoja y luego te lleve a casa.

- Si papá.

- Ahora vamos a ver esa película.

.

.

La peliroja miraba a su madre que estaba hablando por teléfono muy concentrada, aun estaba enfadada por que Darien la había rechazado, nadie nunca lo había hecho y no iba a permitir que él lo hiciera, lo haría caer en sus brazos costara lo que costara, ya había investigado y la fortuna Chiba era incalculable, si se casaban ella ya no tendría que depender de la caridad del tacaño Kenji.

- Si. . . Él mismo, quiero saber todo de él. . .- Zirconia corto la comunicación.

- Mamá dijiste que ibas a ayudarme y hasta ahora no veo que hayas hecho mucho.- Murmuro la joven enfadada por completo.

- Beryl querida si fueras más inteligente sabrías que la llamada que hice es muy importante.

- ¿A quién llamabas? ¿De quién quieres saber todo?

- De Darien Chiba. . . Es la única forma que demos con la supuesta novia que tiene.

- ¿Supuesta? Él mismo me lo dijo mamá. . .

- Hice algunas averiguaciones entre nuestro circulo, y nadie conoce a ninguna novia de Darien.

- ¿Acaso insinúas que me mintió?

- Es posible, cada una de las personas con las que hable me dijeron que no conocen a ninguna chica que este saliendo con Darien.

- ¿O sea que aun tengo posibilidades con Darien?

- Muchas hija, si no tiene novia será más fácil, y si la tiene todo lo que tenemos que hacer es sacarla del mapa. . .

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Roanva: **Pues nuestro príncipe eta dispuesto a hacer de todo con tal de hacer ver a Serena que su amor en sincero, tendremos que ver como siguen los planes de Zirconia y Beryl, i hasta Neherenia esta metida en eso.

**Flakis: **Darien quiere darle a Serena todo el cariño que por años le fue negado. Beryl quiero tenerlo solo por el dinero y la posición no por amor.

**Angiepelitos: **Poco a poquito nuestro Darien mueve sus redes para hacer caer a Serena a sus pies, ciertamente la ayuda de Nicolas y su investigación lo están ayudando y mucho.

**Anali88: **El amor de Darien en verdadero y sincero, va querer a Serena sin miramientos, como ella se lo merece.

**Princessqueen: **Es la primera vez que un hombre se fija en ella y la pobre Serena no le da crédito a ese interés, nuestro Darien tendrá mucho que demostrar.

**Yesqui2000: **Por lo visto Darien esta dispuesto a darle todo el tiempo, todo el cariño, despues de eso todo depende de Serena y de como sepa recibir el afecto del pelinegro.

**Minako1413: **Hola amiga bienvenida, gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste, espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Yssareyes48: **Darien no va a dar su brazo a torcer, por nada del mundo quiere estar cerca de esas malas mujeres, lo único que le importa es convencer a Serena de su amor.

**Dianamina martinez: **Cierto amiga, un caballero dispuesto a luchar contra las brujas malas para liberar a su amada princesa.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: **Creo que de a poco Serena comprenderá que Darien de verdad la ama, es una pena que por años su autoestima fuese atacada por aquel trio de malas.

**Luxy1985: **Lo que nos puede dejar tranquilas es que Darien sabe la clase de personas que rodean a su princesa. Pues ambos son unos asaltacunas que cayeron rendidos ante sus chicas. Mmm. . . Respecto al accidente de Serena tendremos que ver si ese tema se vuelve a tocar.

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: **Serena es timida en cuanto al amor, creo que no le será fácil aceptar que alguien la ama de verdad. Solo esperemos que los planes de Zirconia y su hija no se completen.

**Adileyne: **A algunas personas el amor les llega de sopetón asi le paso Darien y por lo visto también a Andrew jiijiji.

**Vivias: **Amiga no tengo un tiempo determinado de actualización, a veces actualizo muy rápido y en otra ocasiones me demoro mucho, pero puedes revisar mi Facebook y asi sabrás cuando actualizo.

**Por los visto Darien no es el único enamorado, Andrew también se nos encanto con una padre de Serena llego, y por lo visto el quiere mucho a su hija Amigas espero que este nuevo capitulo les haya gustado, disfruten de su domingo. Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Moon No Me Pertenece.**

**Ojos de amor.**

**IV.**

- No creo comprender lo que me preguntas hijo.- Gea miro a su hijo con extrañeza mientras tomaba su taza de té.- Si se supone que estas saliendo con esa joven llamada Serena no entiendo porque me preguntas por su hermanastra.

- Mamá. . . Hace algunos días Beryl y su madre Zirconia dijeron que ellas no tienen membrecía en el club. . .

- Bueno eso es cierto.

- Y quiero saber por qué.- Darien miro a su madre, había pasado a su casa antes de ir al restaurante chino.

- Bueno en caso de Zirconia es por los antecedentes de su ex marido, se dice que el hombre murió lleno de deudas, y eso no aporta mucho a su reputación, eso sin contar de que se rumorea de que solo se caso con el señor Tsukino por su fortuna.

- Ya veo. . .- El pelinegro.- ¿Y respecto a Beryl?

- Pues con ella. . . Es solo por su reputación de libertina.

- ¿Libertina?

- Dicen que hay grabaciones de seguridad del club en la que aparece bueno. . .- La mujer mayor respiro hondo.- Teniendo relaciones sexuales con distintos hombres. . . El Club no necesita esa clase de conductas. . . Y lo que se cuenta de su hermana, la chica llamada Neherenia no es diferente.

- ¿Algunas vez haz escuchado algo de Serena Tsukino?

- De ella no, solo que es una muchacha tranquila y de casa.

- Muchas gracias madre.- Darien se levantó del cómodo sofá donde había estado.- Bien te dejo.

- ¿No te quedas para la cena?

- No madre, iré a ver a Serena, quedamos en ir a comer comida China.

- ¿Dónde irán?- Pregunto la mujer expectante.

- No te voy a decir, si lo hago llegaras ahí.

- Oh hijo como puedes decir eso de mi.

- Porque estas desesperada por conocerla.

.

.

- Si se supone que es una cita tuya con Darien. . .- Lita miro a su amiga mientras entraban en el restaurante.- ¿Qué tengo que venir hacer yo aquí?

- No quería venir sola.

- ¿Aun dudas de él?

- No, pero de todos modos aún me siento extraña a su lado.

- Buenas noches.- Una hombre chino les sonrió.- ¿Tienes reservas?

- A nombre de Darien Chiba.- Murmuro algo insegura Serena.

- ¡Oh señorita Serena!- El oriental sonrió aun más contento.- Venga pasa, señorita Kino usted también.

- Serena. . .- Susurro la castaña.- ¿Conoces a este hombre?

- No, pero supongo que Darien le hablo de mi cuando le dijo que yo vendría.

- Princesa.- Darien se levantó se la mesa.- Gracias por traerlas aquí conmigo Lee.

- De nada señor, les dejo la carta para que pidan.

- Buenas noches Darien.- Serena lo miro sonriente.

- Mi princesa.- Darien le robo un beso rápido.- Hola Lita, este es mi amigo Andrew.

- Buenas noches señorita.- El aludido se levantó y tomo la mano de la joven para llevársela a los labios.

- Buenas noches.

- Siéntate princesa.- Darien la ayudo.- Espero que tengas hambre, este lugar es muy bueno.

.

.

Kenji miraba las fotografías de antaño de su familia, su hija siempre había sido una niña muy alegre, y aunque ahora no le era tanto parecía que aun así era feliz, odiaba su trabajos, desde hace meses había comenzado a odiar la idea de viajar y estar lejos de su hogar, y sobre todo de su hija, ahora ante todo eso estaba decidido a dejar ese extenuante trabajo, hablaría con el ministerio de relaciones exteriores, podría tomar cualquier otro tipo de empleo, cualquiera con tal de no salir más de casa al extranjero.

- Señor. . .- Ikuko entro en el despacho.- No veo a mi niña Serena.

- Fue a comer con su amiga Lita, volverá más tarde.- Respondió él dejando de lado el álbum de fotos.

- Ya veo. . . Bien disculpe por molestarle.

- ¿Dónde está Zirconia?

- Salió con la joven Beryl señor.

- ¿Y Neherenia?

- Esta afuera también.- La mujer se acercó a la puerta.- ¿Quiere que le traiga un café?

- Quiero que te sientes y hablemos.

- ¿Pasa algo malo señor?

- Nada malo.- Le insto a buscar un asiento.- Tengo planes y quiero compartirlos contigo.

- Puede decirme señor.

- Quiero dejar mi trabajo, quiero dejar de viajar tanto, mi hija eta creciendo, y no quiero perderme sus últimos años de adolescencia.

- Esa es una buena noticia, Serena se pondrá muy feliz. . .

- Lo sé.

- Y sobre a su esposa la noticia la hara muy feliz. . .

- Ikuko no quiero que Zirconia se entere de mis planes.- Kenji miro con seriedad a la mujer.- Quiero atraparla, quiero descubrir su maltrato contra mi hija.

- Señor por la forma en que habla cualquiera pensaría que odia a su esposa.- Comento la mujer.

- Desde hace varios meses me estoy dando cuenta de que ya no siento cariño por ella, es probable que le pida el divorcio dentro de poco.

- Señor. . .

- Ikuko, por favor no me digas señor, llevas trabajando para mi diez años, puedes decirme Kenji, además que los empleados de las embajadas que visito me tratan de señor.

- Ya veo. . . Kenji usted no puede estar hablando en serio.- La mujer lo miro preocupada.

- Confieso que me case con Zirconia no estando enamorado de ella, de hecho solo le pedí matrimonio porque crei en su mentira de que era una madre perfecta y que haría un buen papel de tal con mi hija.

- La idea del divorcio es muy radical, cuando mi marido me exigió el divorcio yo quede devastada.

- ¿Él fue muy cruel contigo?

- El no poder darle un hijo quebró todo el amor que me tenia.

- Ikuko.- Le tomo las manos por sobre el escritorio.- No debes estar triste, lo tuyo es ciento por ciento diferente, tu te casaste enamorada y tu marido también, muy por el contrario que yo.

- ¿Cree que la señora vaya a darle el divorcio asi de fácil?

- Seguramente tendré que luchar mucho, pero estoy dispuesto a darlo todo con tal de que salga de mi vida.

La mujer se sintió entraña, la idea del divorcio nunca había ido de su agrado, pero en este caso una parte de si estaba inmensamente feliz por esa noticia, sabía que Zirconia solo estaba con Kenji por dinero, no lo amaba de verdad. . . En cambio ella, que llevaba años ya enamorada de él, aunque sabía que nunca podría funcionar, se contentaba con trabajar ahí y estar aunque sea un poco cerca de él.

Cuando había llegado a trabajar ahí, su única importancia era Serena, con los años y al ver el poco cariño que Zirconia mostraba con su esposo comenzó a fijarse en Kenji, en la forma en como se preocupaba por su hija aun en la distancia, en lo mucho que trabajaba por darle a su familia un buen vivir y en lo poco que era retribuido por todo eso.

- Ikuko. . .- Kenji la miro de pronto a los ojos.- Siempre has sido a quien más le tengo confianza a parte de Serena claro esta.

- Gracias por su confianza.

- Es por eso que te cuento todo esto. No quiero que se lo digas a nadie y eso incluye a mi hija.

- Guardare el secreto.

- Gracias Ikuko.- Kenji apretó aun más su mano.

.

.

- Prueba esto princesa.- Darien le alcanzo pequeños trozos de pollo a la boca.- Te gustara.

- A ver. . .- La joven se deleitó con el sabroso sabor.- Mmm. . . Muy rico.

- Lo sabía. . .- Darien paso el brazo por el respaldo de la silla de la joven.- ¿Lo pasaste bien esta tarde con tu papá?

- Si, vimos una película muy divertida, también hice mis compras.

- Ya veo. . .

- ¿Tu y Serena van en el mismo grado?- Le preguntaba Andrew a la joven a su lado.

- Si, somos amigas desde primaria.

- Eso es bueno, amigas desde pequeñas, deben compartir muchos secretos.

- Algo así.- La castaña estaba un poco sonrojada, hace días cuando había vito a ese hombre el día en que Darien cayo por sorpresa en el instituto lo había encontrado atractivo, pero pensó que nunca más lo vería.

- Eres preciosa Lita.- Sintió la mano del hombre en su mejilla y luego se acerco más a ella.- Una hermosa flor.

- Andrew. . .

- Tranquila no tienes que decirme nada.

- Gracias.

Iba a hablar con Serena, estaba segura de que ella tenía algo que ver con esa sorpresiva cena que había sido de tres y luego de cuatro contando con el rubio a su lado, aunque por supuesto no iba a regañarla sino a agradecerle, había querido volver a verlo y sobre todo conocer su nombre.

- Princesa toma.- Darien le entrego una galleta de la fortuna.- Ve lo que te dice la suerte.

- Si. . .- Rompió la galleta y leyó en silencio: "_Deja que te el amor te llene de felicidad, si lo hace serás feliz"._

- ¿Qué dice?- Darien la miraba expectante.

- Velo tu mismo.- Le sonrió antes de entregarle la predicción.

- Es mejor que le hagas caso.- Le dijo.- Deja que te haga feliz.

- Lo estoy haciendo ahora.

- ¿Podré ir a dejarte a tu casa?

- Mmm. . . De acuerdo.

- Gracias. . .

- Yo puedo ir a dejar a Lita.- Comento Andrew.- Claro si ella quiere.

- Por mi no hay problema.- La chica sonrió.

- Iré al baño.- Serena se levantó.

- Voy contigo.- La castaña también se pudo de pie.

- No le hagas daño a Lita.- Le advirtió Darien a su amigo a penas se quedaron solos. Si la joven sufría por culpa de él Serena se iba a enfadar con él y podría perderla.- Ella es una niña no una mujer fácil a las cuales estas acostumbrado.

- Darien tranquilo, por primera vez una chica me importa como persona y no como un cuerpo en la cama, quiero conocer a Lita, no sé bien lo que me ocurre con ella pero sospecho que es igual a lo que te ocurre con Serena.

- No la lastimes.- Le volvió a decir.

- No lo hare te lo aseguro.

.

.

- Toma mi amor.- Rei Hino le entrego a su novio una copa de vino y luego miro los papeles ya ordenados que Nicolás había dejado sobre la mesa de la sala de estar.- ¿Ya terminaste?

- Si. . . Ahora ven aquí.- El hombre la tomo de la cintura.- Sé que estos días no he estado mucho aquí en casa. . .

- Oye conozco tu trabajo se lo arduo que es.- La joven puso sus manos en la cabellera de él, le gustaban esos momentos de tranquilidad donde ambos se sentaban en la alfombra frente a la chimenea.- Además cuando ya no tienes mucho trabajo pasamos bastante tiempo juntos.

- Al menos no viajare por varios meses más.- Nicolás busco su chaqueta.- Lo cual me hace querer entregarte esto.

- Nico mi amor. . .- Recibió la pequeña cajita que su amado le entrego.- Te dije que no es necesario que me traigas algo cada vez que sales de viaje.

- Ábrelo.

- Veamos. . .- Eran dos pulseras que tenían grabado el nombre de ambos.

- Una es tuya y la otra mía.

- Ahora todas esas clientas que te coquetean sabrán que tienes dueña.

- Y ningún profesor y padre viudo o separado podrá acercarse a ti.

El teléfono de Nicolas comenzó a sonar, al ver la hora supo que debía ser algo muy importante, todos sus contactos sabían que él no contestaba después de la diez de la noche, a menos claro que sea algo de vida o muerte.

- Toma.- Rei le tendió el móvil.- Contesta.

- Lo siento. . .

- Tranquilo.- Lo beso y se puso de pie.- Contesta mientras voy por la pizza que metí al horno.

- Gracias.- Tomo el móvil, era uno de sus informantes más confiables.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Jefe me informaron que están investigando a su cliente Darien Chiba, lo han seguido hasta un restaurant chino del centro.

- ¿Quién ordeno esa investigación?- Indago Nicolas.

- Al parecer una mujer llamada Zirconia.

- Comprendo. . . ¿Cuál es tu ubicación ahora?

- A pocos metros del investigador que contrataron para seguir a Chiba.

- Deshazte de él, mañana hablare con Darien sobre esto.- Murmuro.- ¿Por cierto esta acompañado?

- De la joven Serena Tsukino, de su amiga Lita y de Andrew.

- Con mayor razón, quítale al hombre la cámara o lo que tenga para seguir a Darien.

- Si jefe. . . Y perdón por molestarlo a esta hora.

- Tranquilo, has hecho bien. . . Buenas noches.

- También para usted jefe.

- ¿Era algo muy importante amor?- Rei volvió a los pocos segundos con la comida.

- ¿Te acuerdas de las preguntas que te hice respecto a Serena Tsukino?

- Claro.- La pelinegra se volvió a sentar al lado de su novio.- ¿La llamada tiene que ver con ella?

Nicolas le comento a su novia todo lo que Darien había mandado a hacer, naturalmente le acabo contando que él se había enamorado de la niña, le relato la cruda vida de la rubia a lo largo de los años en que había vivido bajo los cuidados de Zirconia. Estaba seguro de que Rei iba a comprender su preocupación por la joven y más ahora sabiendo que podría estar siendo objeto de crueles venganzas por parte de aquella mujer que se hacia llamar su madre de corazón.

- Pobre chica, debo confesar que desde que comenzaste a hacerme esas preguntas sobre ella me quede intrigada, comencé a observarla por dia, es una niña hermosa, algo timida pero creo que es una buena persona.

- Lo es, de eso no hay dudas.

- Lo que no alcanzo a entender es la actitud de Darien.- Rei bebió un sorbo de vino.- Es un soltero codiciado, cualquier mujer caería a sus pies. . . ¿Por qué entonces tiene que recurrir a ti para saber como atraer a la joven?

- Eso no lo sé, sospecho que esta tan acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo persigan que no sabe como actuar ante una chica que no quiere tener mucho que ver con él.

.

.

Darien condujo por la ciudad deseando que el camino se alargara y asi poder estar más tiempo con su princesa, pero a su vez sabía que ya era tarde, no podía hacer que Serena se acostara tan tarde, tomando en cuenta de que al día siguiente tendría clases.

- La cena estuvo deliciosa Darien.- Serena le tomo el brazo que tenia en la palanca de cambio.- ¿Crees que Andrew y Lita se lleven bien?

- Pues Andrew esta muy interesado en ella, queda saber si ella corresponde a ese interés.

- Lita se veía algo asustada.

- Mi amigo tiende a intimidar a las mujeres jóvenes e inocentes.

- ¿No le hará daño a Lita verdad?- Serena lo miro preocupada.

- Me ha prometido que no, que la tratara bien.

- Eso espero. . .- Murmuro la joven.

- Tranquila princesa, Andrew no es mal hombre, solo un poco mujeriego, pero creo que Lita puede calmarlo.

- Eso no me gusta. . .- La rubia miro que pronto se acercaban a casa.- Ya estamos llegando. . .

- No quiero dejarte ir.- Darien detuvo el auto dos casas antes que la de Serena, era su trato.- Te echo de menos todas las noches y los días.

- Y yo también, pero se hace tarde.

- Deja yo te ayudo.- Salió rápidamente del coche para abrirle la puerta.

- Darien. . . ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?- Le pregunto ella.

- Pronto mi princesa. . . Pronto, tratare mañana de ir a verte a la salida de tu instituto.

Sonrió ante la expectativa de verlo tan pronto, sabía que él tenía muchas responsabilidades en la empresa donde estaba trabajando, y que no podía demandar mucho de su tiempo, pero estar con él la hacía muy feliz.

- Serena. . . Princesa.- Darien la abrazo.- Te quiero tanto, por mi te subiría a mi coche y nunca más te dejaría salir de entre mis brazos.

- Y yo no querría alejarme nunca de ti.- Murmuro ella dejando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.- Ahora tengo que dejarte, se hace tarde, mi padre tiene que estar preocupado.

- Lo sé.- La beso largamente estrechándola entre sus brazos.- Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero.- Susurro ella antes de separarse de él.- Buenas noches.

- Espera.- Darien no pudo detenerla cuando ella entro a su casa.

Resignado se metió dentro coche para irse a casa, antes de partir su móvil sonó, era el tono que había puesto a los mensajes que pudiera llegarle de su princesa, y en efecto era un mensaje de ella.

"_Gracias por esta noche, te quiero Darien"._

"_Princesa traviesa, por un momento creí que había oído mal"._

"_Sabes que oíste a la perfección"._

"_Pero quería que lo dijeras otra vez"._

"_Vete a casa, duerme bien y ojala mañana puedas ir a verme"._

"_Lo hare princesa, buenas noches"._

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Serena bajo a desayunar al comedor, por lo regular lo hacia en la cocina con Ikuko, pero ahora que estaba su padre tenía que hacerlo en el comedor grande con el resto de su familia.

- Hola mi cielo.- Su padre la quería sentar a su lado, en el lugar donde por lo general se sentaba Zirconia.- Ven, hay muchas cosas ricas. ¿La pasaste bien anoche con Lita hija?

- Si papá. . . La comida estuvo deliciosa.- Serena tomo una tostada y jamon.

- Me alegro.- Su padre le tomo la mano.- ¿Puedo ir a dejarte hoy?

- Si papá. . .

- El hombre me dijo que era rubia.- Zirconia entro en el comedor y de inmediato noto que su asiento ya estaba ocupado, pero lo ignoro y siguió hablando con su hija.- Y creo que es la rubia de esa revista.

- Debe ser ella.- Beryl agito una revista.- Quizá sea cierto que Darien tiene novia y esa mujer de la revista es su pareja.

Serena se puso rígida en la silla, no había esperado que le sacaran una foto con Darien, menos que lo publicaran en una revista, aunque se sorprendía de que ellas estuvieran tan tranquilas con ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Hablo su padre.

- Darien tiene novia. . .- Beryl tiro la revista sobre la mesa.- Una rubia llamada Mina Aino.

La rubia se quedó helada, en esa revista no salía ella, sino otra rubia, una muy hermosa, iba del brazo de Darien, sonreía y lo miraba feliz, parecía que estaban saliendo de alguna fiesta o evento, había gente muy elegante que había sido enfocada en la fotografía de la portaba de la revista.

- Papá. . .- Hablo en un pequeño murmullo.- Ya se me hace tarde, tengo que ir al colegio.

- Claro querida, vamos.

Darien le había mentido, no había ido sincero, se había burlado de ella, tenía una novia y la perseguía a ella, no alcanzaba a comprender la maldad de ese hombre. Se subió al auto en completo silencio y solo respondía a las preguntas de su padre con pequeños monosílabos, su mente vagaba por todos lados.

- Querida te noto algo triste. . .- Su padre le toco la mejilla.- ¿Tienes problemas en el colegio? ¿O en casa?

- No es nada papá. . . Solo me saque una mala calificación.

- Tranquila mi amor, a todos nos sucede eso, yo muchas veces me saque malas calificaciones.

- Si papá.

.

.

- La empresa quedara en buenas manos durante mis vacaciones.- Murmuro Armando mientras miraba con orgullo a su hijo.- Y espero que a mi regreso tu madre y yo podamos conocer a la chica.

- Papá no molestes.- Darien levanto la vista de los informes que su padre le había entregado.- A penas si logre hacer que me quisiera.

- Vas por buen camino.- Sonrió el hombre mayor.

- La quiero papá, nunca me habia pasado esto con nadie.

- Me preocupa que sea aun una niña. . .

- A mi también, eso la puede volver un tanto insegura respecto a mi.

- Lo que le ocurre a cualquier mujer y más encima tratándose de una niña.- Armando miro a su hijo.- Sin contar que eres blanco de los paparazzi y que puedes ser descubierto en tu relación con Serena.

- Tengo un equipo de seguridad.

- ¿Trabajan para Nicolás verdad?

- Si, por supuesto,

- Eso me deja tranquilo, no por ti, que sabes enfrentarte a los periodistas y los fotógrafos, la que me preocupa es ella, es una niña aun y seguramente no sabe enfrentarse a ese tipo de personas.

- La protegeré de todo y contra todos, mi equipo ya esta preparando un plan de seguridad para ella.

- ¿Le pondrás guardaespaldas?- Armando estaba asombrado, esa chica de verdad le importaba a su hijo.

- Quiero ver lo que Nicolás me recomienda.

- Comprendo.

- Ahora dejo dejarte, quiero ir a verla.

- Vete entonces. . . ¿Cuándo la llevaras para conocerla?- Pregunto su padre.- Gea esta ansiosa por conocerla.

- Dile a mamá que espero que sea pronto.

Darien se monto en su coche, estaba a tiempo para pasar por una florería, en el informe sobre Serena no especificaba algún flor preferida, pero al ver las rosa rojas quiso comprárselas. Podrían ir al parque o a ver una película, lo que ella quisiera, lo que Serena le pidiera.

.

.

- ¿Y dices que Andrew te beso?- Serena sonriente a su amiga.- ¿Quedaron en volver a verse?

- Si, me dijo que podremos vernos mañana después de clases.

- Pues te felicito amiga, pero debes cuidarte, ese chico es un mujeriego.

- Eso se puede ver.- Se burlo Lita, pero luego la miro a los ojos.- ¿Y como te fue con Darien? ¿Ya son novios?

Durante todo el dia mientras estaban en clases Serena no había podido sacarse de su mente la imagen de la joven en la revista, una hermosa y sonriente rubia, que obviamente profesaba su amor a Darien. Había sido engañada cruelmente, la noche anterior, cuando le había dicho a que lo quería había estado contenta de ver que él correspondía a sus sentimientos y que era sincero, que tonta había sido y que inteligente era Darien para engañar a las mujeres.

- Princesa. . .

- Serena.- Lita le toco el hombro.- Ya me voy te dejo con tu novio.

Serena no quería verlo a los ojos, tenía que ser fuerte, no se movió siquiera un centímetro de la banqueta donde había estado con su amiga, lo sintió acercarse y se tensó aún más.

- Mi princesa.- Darien le dejo las flores sobre sus piernas.- Quería tanto verte.

- Dejame. . .- Aparto la flores, y hablo casi en un susurro.

- Serena. . .- Darien trato de tocarla, pero ella se apartó.- ¿Princesa qué pasa?

- Vete. . . Mentiroso.- Susurro casi al borde de las lágrimas.

- Serena mi amor. . . No comprendo.

- ¡Tienes una novia!- Le grito ella.- ¿Y tienes el descaro de llamarme tu amor?

- ¿Una novia? Yo no tengo ninguna novia. . .- Murmuro él extrañado y preocupado.

- La mujer de la revista, la rubia que se llama Mina. . .

- La rubia que se llama Mina. . .- Darien repitió palabra por palabra, de pronto lo comprendió todo.- Mina. . . ¿Te refieres a Mina?

- Claro que es ella. . .- La rubia se puso de pie, dejo aun lado las flores y comenzó a caminar hasta la parada.- Tu novia. . .

- Querrás decir mi prima.- Darien fue tras ella, pero antes tomo las flores.- Princesa, Mina es mi prima, mi prima por parte de madre, es la hija de la hermana menor de mi madre.

- ¿Qué?- Se volvió para buscar en él algún dejo de mentira.- No estas hablando enserio. . . La revista dijo que era tu novia. . .

- Mi princesa, ahora comprendo todo, esa revista se publico antes de ayer, acompañe a Mina a una exposición, había prensa y ellos me tomaron fotografías con ella, es mi prima te lo juro. . .

- Yo. . .

- Ven.- Darien le tomo la mano.- Te llevare a conocerla.

- No dejame. . .

- Vamos, si continuas desconfiando de mi no me queda más remedio.

¿Debía creerle? Darien quería aclarar todo cuanto antes, un hombre que mentira seguramente trataría de esquivar su acusación, y lo peor era que en su corazón queria creerle, ansiaba conocer a esa chica que él decía ser su prima.

- Llegaremos en pocos minutos.- Murmuro Darien.- Mina tiene un apartamento aquí cerca.

- Yo. . .

- No, no digas nada, no hasta que conozcas a mi prima.

.

.

- Esos no me gustan.- Mina miro sus trabajos y luego suspiro.- No soy buena.

- Mi cielo.- Yaten Kou se le acerco a su novia por la espalda.- Eres una talentosa pintora, solo es que estas en un mal momento, aun no puedes encontrar una bueno modelo para tu retratos.

- Ya lo intente con todas mis amistades, incluso con Darien y hasta sus cuadros fueron fabulosos. . . Pero siento que falta algo.

- Pues. . .- En ese instante el timbre del apartamento alerto a la pareja.- Yo ire mi cielo.

La rubia se quedo mirando sus trabajos, hace varias se sentía sin talento, había visitado varias exposiciones a ver si eso la animaba un poco, de hecho a muchas la acompaño Yaten, su novio y en otras su primo Darien, había esperado que al conocer a otros artista de más renombre ella se sentiría con más animo de pintar.

- Es Darien mi amor. . .- Yaten volvió.

- ¡Darien!- Mina corrió a los brazos de su primo, solo después de unos segundos noto a la rubia que lo acampanaba.- Hola. . . Soy Mina Aino

- Yo. . .- Serena iba a hablar.

- Mina Aino Shields.- Agrego el pelinegro.- Mi prima, querida Mina esta es Serena Tsukino, ella quería conocerte.

- ¿Es tu novia?- Mina inmediatamente noto la incomodidad de la pequeña criatura que acompañaba a su primo.- Lo siento, es que. . .

- Serena es algo parecido.- Darien la miro un tano frio.- Y él es Yaten Kou, novio de mi prima.

- Es un placer conocer a la novia o algo parecido de Darien.- El aludido intento bromear.

- Ya basta.- Mina se enfado.- Yaten ve a la cocina por jugos y bocadillos, Darien tu ve con él, están incomodando a la pequeña. . . Y tu Serena vendrás conmigo, vamos a conversar un poco.

Serena se sentía como la peor del mundo, ante un simple comentario de su madrastra y hermanastra había desconfiado de Darien, y había dado crédito a los chismes de una revista, quería disculparse con Darien, pero no sabía como y por lo poco que lo conocía podía apostar que estaba dolido con ella.

- Ven.- Mina la arrastro hasta un sofá.- Siento en desorden, pero estoy trabajando en mis cuadros. . .

- ¿Eres pintora?- Pregunto tímidamente, puesto que no tenia idea de que podría hablar con esa chica.

- Desde hace años, me especializo en los retratos. . . Ahora dime.- La rubia la miro a los ojos.- ¿Cómo es eso de algo parecido?

- Yo. . .

- ¿Estas saliendo con mi primo?

Cada vez que escuchaba la palabra primo o prima se sentía mal, había comido un gran error y no estaba segura de poder conseguir el perdón de Darien, ya no tenia duda, ellos eran familia.

- Algo asi. . .

- No creo comprender. . . ¿Tu lo quieres?

- Si. . . Pero creo que él podría dejar de quererme.

- No digas tonterías Serena. . .

- Yo malinterprete una artículo en una revista sensacionalista y crei que ustedes eran novios.

- Ya sé de qué revista hablas. . . Cuando Yaten vio el artículo estallo en carcajadas.

- Yo lo crei de verdad y le reclame a Darien. . . Le dije que era un mentiroso y que estaba jugando conmigo.

- Duras palabras. . .

- No me lo digas, me siento como una tonta.- Serena se puso de pie.

- No te vayas, eso le dolería más a mi primo. . . Además s ya lo has hecho preocuparse mucho.

- No comprendo.- La miro extrañada.

- Serena hace años que Darien y yo somos muy cercano, por años nos criamos prácticamente más como hermanos que como primos, lo cual me ayudo a conocerlo y mucho. . . Y por eso te pido que me creas cuando te digo que esta es la primera vez que a él realmente le importa simpatizarle a una chica. . . Y esa chica eres tu Serena.

- Yo. . . Te creo.

- A mi no me tienes que creer nada.- Mina le tomo las manos.- Es a Darien a quien dbees creer y sobre todo en quien tienes que confiar. . . Yo conozco tu existencia desde la noche de la fiesta de tu medio hermana Beryl.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

- Porque Darien me hablo de ti, quería un consejo de chica.

- Mi cielo.- Yaten volvió cargando unos pastelillos. Darien iba detrás suyo.

- Darien.- Mina hablo.- Serena es muy bonita no crees.

- Por supuesto.- Por primera vez en varios minutos Darien le había sonriendo.

- ¿Dejarías que te hiciera un retrato Serena?

.

.

- ¿Cómo que no haz logrado nada? Beryl estallo furiosa.- Me dijiste que el detective que contrataste era bueno.

- Al parecer no tan bueno hija, el equipo de seguridad de Darien lo descubrió, y le quitaron las cámaras de fotografía y video que portaba.

- O sea que no tenemos nada. . . Maldita sea.

- Sin embargo en la revista hablan mucho de esa rubia, tenemos que encontrarla a como de lugar.

Beryl gruño, quería la fortuna de los Chiba en sus bolsillos, pero aquello estaba costando, para demostrar que era digna de ser la esposa de Darien había dejado a sus amante y eso la fastidiaba, aunque pensándolo bien nada malo podía pasar si se iba en busca de alguno de ellos ahora mismo, tenia que sacarse toda esa frustración.

- Madre voy a salir, cuando vuelva espero tener noticias positivas.

.

.

Sostuvo las flores con cuidado cuando se bajo del coche de Darien, después de haber salido del apartamento de Mina no habían hablado, y ciertamente que él la fuese a dejar a casa sin intentar aclarar las cosas la ponía triste, había fallado, lo había ofendido ahora más que nunca estaba segura de que no volvería a saber de él. Finalmente el coche de detuvo fuera de su casa.

- Gracias. . . Gracias por traerme.

Él no dijo nada y se vio entonces obligada a contener la lágrimas, tomo su flores y abrió la puerta del coche para salir, entre antes estuviera dentro de casa antes podría llorar su pena.

- ¿Darien?- Opto por tratar de hablar con él.- Yo. . .

- Esta es la ultima vez que permito que desconfíes de mi.- El pelinegro la miro primero molesto, pero poco a poco su expresión cambio a una más amable.- La próxima vez te pondré sobre mis piernas y azotare tu trasero.

- Lo siento, me deje llevar y pensé mal de ti, no sabes lo mal que me siento.

- Serena. . . Princesa, dime una cosa.- Puso las manos entre las mejillas de la chica.

- La que quieras.-

- ¿Esta es la primera vez que te fijas en un hombre? ¿Soy el primero que te gusta?

- Si.

- Entonces no tengo nada que perdonarte. . . No sabes manejar los celos, no sabes comprender cuando te digo que te quiero.

- Pero aun asi. . .

- Tranquila, haremos como que ha pasado nada, simplemente conociste a mi prima.

- Mina es muy amable.- Sonrió, estaba feliz, Darien la estaba perdonando.

- Me gustaría que aceptaras su proposición.

- ¿Quieres que me haga un retrato?

- Desde que le hable a Mina de ti me imagine que te retrataba.

- Si tu quieres. . .

- No quiero que te sientas obligada mi princesa.

- Considéralo como una petición de perdón.

- Bien, hablare con ella, veremos que día se pueden juntar.- El pelinegro sonrió ampliamente.- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer helado?

- ¿De chocolate?

- Del que quieras princesa.- Darien volvió encender el coche y ambos partieron.

- ¿Darien?

- Dime.- Puso una mano en sus rodillas.

- ¿De verdad me quieres?

- Claro que si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Tengo tanto miedo de que Beryl te conquiste.- Murmuro apenada.

- Eso nunca va a pasar, te lo prometo.

- Me siento tan insegura. . . Beryl es hermosa, todos los hombres se fijan en ella.

- Princesa tu eres hermosa, en aquella fiesta en que te conocí me fije que muchos hombres te estaban viendo, pero yo fui el más rápido en llegar a ti.

.

.

Kenji miraba desde el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de su hija como Ikuko doblaba la ropa seca de Serena, durante años había estado tranquilo al saber que una mujer tan amable como ella se había hecho cargo de los cuidados de Serena, al recordar su relato sobre no poder tener hijo supo in lugar a dudas de que si la vida le hubiese dado aquella bendición Ikuko seria la más cariñosa de las madres.

- Ikuko. . .- Murmuro él.

- Señor. . .- La mujer se volvió.- ¿Necesita algo? Serena no llegara hasta dentro de un rato, debió salir con su amiga Lita después de clases.

- Ya lo sé, quería hablar contigo.

- Dígame.

- Esta mañana vi muy triste a mi hija cuando la deje en el instituto.

- La note extraña en el desayuno, pero supongo que debe estar asi por una mala calificación que saco.

- Asi me lo dijo ella.

- ¿Ve? Entonces no hay de que preocuparse, Serena siempre se pone triste ante una mala calificación, pero estoy segura de que pronto recuperara su buen nivel.

- Estoy seguro de eso.- Kenji se sentó en el borde de la cama de su hija.- Estuve toda la mañana pensando que quizá Zirconia o alguna de sus hija tuvieran la culpa de la tristeza de mi hija.

- Debe estar tranquilo. . . Serena ha estado muy tranquila desde que usted esta aquí.

- Esta mañana después de pasar a dejar mi hija hable con mi abogado.

- ¿Aun tiene en mente la idea del divorcio?- Ikuko se le acerco.

- Si, quiero continuar con mis averiguaciones.- El hombre miro a la mujer, nunca antes se había fijado en lo hermosa que era, una mujer cercana a los treinta y tres o quizá menos, según recordaba, la había contratada a los veintidós, cuando ella había terminado el curso de cuidadora.

- Solo espero que este seguro de lo que esta haciendo.

- Claro que lo estoy.- Siguió mirándola por varios segundos más.

.

.

Serena sonrió al sentir los brazos de Darien rodear su cintura, aquella sensación de protección de parte de él le gustaba, había disfrutado de una maravillosa tarde, entre bromas risas y mucho helado de chocolate había logrado obtener el perdón del pelinegro.

- Princesa.

- Dime.- Ella se abrazo más.

- Hace algunas semanas compre un yate.

- ¿Un yate?

- Si, llegara dentro de seis semanas.- Comento él.- Quiero ponerle tu nombre.

- ¿Serena?

- Si. . . Y también quiero que seas la primera en conocerlo.

- Seria un honor.

- Serena princesa. . .- Darien la beso fugazmente.- Te amo.

- Darien.- Se abrazo a él.- Yo también te amo.

- Por eso quiero cuidarte y mucho.- Darien le alzo el rostro por la barbilla.- Ahora escúchame, anoche un espía se Zirconia nos siguió hasta el restaurante.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y si nos vieron juntos?

- Mi equipo de seguridad arreglo el asunto.- Se acercó a ella.- ¿Ves a esos tipos del otro lado del parque? Aquellos que están leyendo el periódico.

-Si.

- Son del equipo de seguridad que me sigue.

- Comprendo.

- Quiero que también te cuiden a ti, la prensa constantemente me sigue.

- No quiero mi rostro en una revista de chismes.

- Entonces. . .- Darien le tomo las manos.- ¿Dejarías que mi equipo de seguridad cuidara también de ti?

- Si.

- Gracias, prometo que no te molestaran, estarán a primera hora en tu casa y después se irán una vez se haga de noche y sea la hora de dormir.

- Esta bien. . . Te quiero.

- Y yo mi princesa.

**Dejen sus reviews.**

**Badu: **Amiga primero que nada darte la bienvenida, como ves el amor le llego a esos dos, y por supuesto Kenji sigue enterándose de lo malvada que es la mujer con la que se casó, i hasta la idea del divorcio ya ronda al hombre.

**Flakis: **Serena ya abrió su corazón aunque bastante le costo por culpa de su poca autoestima. Las arpías están a puertas de colmar la paciencia de todos, de Darien y de Kenji.

**Yesqui2000: **Por lo visto Beryl aun sigue sin convencerse de que no tiene la más mínima oportunidad con Darien. Kenji la ya sabe de la maldad de su esposa y sus hijas, ellas tienen los días contados.

**Princessqueen: **El espía de Zirconia no duro mucho a decir verdad, jajaja. Darien protege lo que es suyo. Kenji poco a poco se ira deshaciendo de su "apreciada familia adoptada" esperemos que sea pronto.

**NixSophie: **A decir verdad amiga Neherenia es muy rara, pero aun aso es parte de la maldad de ese trio de bruja. Serena está demostrando un poco más de confianza en su relación con Darien, quizá pronto hable con su padre.

**Princesa selene mai: **Esas ambiciosas solo quieren a Darien por su dinero, y al parecer están desesperadas por saber quién es la "novia incógnita" pero nuestro pelinegro hará todo lo posible por protegerla.

**Anyachiba: **Esas brujas van de mal en peor, no tienen la simpatía de Darien y están perdiendo la poca simpatía que Kenji puede tenerles.

**Adileyne: **Darien quiere darle mucho tiempo a su princesa para hacerle ver que puede llegar a quererlo. Kenji regreso y poco a poco se esta dando cuenta de lo malas que son esas tres brujas.

**Conyta Moonlight: **Lo malo es que Beryl no entiende que Darien no esta interesado en ella, la muy tonta. Kenji buscara la forma de alejarse de Zirconia para que deje de hacerle maldades a su hija.

**Gris: **Amiga la idea del divorcio ya esta rondando la cabeza de Kenji, una vez lo consiga Zirconia y sus hijas no podrán seguir con su maldad contra Serena.

**Hecate: **Hola amiga, gracias por comentar y leer mi historia, espero que este capitulo te guste. Saludos.

**Norma: **Amiga como estas? Gracias por leer la historia, ojala este nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**Yssareyes48: **Hay amiga este romance ya se coció, esperemos ver como siguen. Kenji comprende lo víbora que es su familia y ya quiere tomar acciones para solucionar ese problema.

**Monik chiba: **Sospecho que Serena quiere disfrutar un poco más de Darien antes de hablarle a su padre de él, jijiji. Kenji ya comprende la maldad a la que expuso a su pequeña. Zirconia y sus hijas ya tienen los días contados.

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: **Beryl y Zirconia buscan a la novia misteriosa de Darien sin saber que esta más cerca de ellas de lo que piensan. Esa parejita ya esta formando muy bien.

**Luxy1985: **Por un lado no hay duda del gran cariño que Kenji le tiene a su hija, esperemos que logre hacer algo contra esas brujas malvadas, que lo único que quieren de Darien es su dinero.

**Hola mis amigas! Cómo están? Yo aquí con un poco de frio, y con lluvia, pero contenta de poder entregarles a ustedes este nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste. Muchos Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon No Me Pertenece.**

**Ojos de Amor.**

**V**

- ¿Querías verme papá?- Serena entro en el despacho de su padre, le sorprendía que después de tantas semanas él siguiera ahí.

- Pasa hija.- Kenji estaba parado de espaldas hacia la puerta, mirando fijamente hacia la ventana.- Quería hablar contigo porque me iré en pocos días.

- ¿A dónde te han asignado ahora?

- Me iré a Sídney Australia querida.

- Ya sabes que espero un recuerdo de esa ciudad.

Desde pequeña su padre siempre le llevaba algún recuerdo típico del país, en su reciente viaje Kenji Tsukino había pasado por Turquía, y de ahí le había traído unos hermosos pendiente hechos con piedras preciosas de ese país.

- Te voy a echar de menos papá.- Serena se abrazó a su padre.

- Tratare de volver lo antes posible.- No había querido compartir sus planes de dejar su empleo con nadie solo con Ikuko y confiaba en ella para no comentarlo con su hija.- Pero ante de irme quería tratar otro asunto contigo.

- ¿Qué asunto?

- No creas que no me he fijado en ti durante estos días. . . Has estado muy extraña y muy cercana al teléfono móvil.

- Papá yo. . .- Hasta el momento solo había hablado con Ikuko sobre Darien, y su nana se había mostrado un tanto preocupada por estar saliendo con el objetivo de su hermanastra.

- Y sin contar con que hace varias semanas he visto un coche muy sospechoso que solo se mueve cuando tu sales de casa.

- Papá. . .

- Y recuerdo perfectamente que un día llegaste con flores, rosas rojas según recuerdo, otro día llegaste con chocolates y otro día con un oso de peluche grande que esta sobre tu cama todas las mañanas.

Hace días que quería hablar con su padre de Darien, incluso él la había aconsejado a hacerlo, argumentando que su padre no se opondría a su relación, quizá había llegado el momento.

- Papá desde hace algún tiempo yo. . . Estoy saliendo con un chico.

- Asi que de eso se trataba, todos esos regalos. . .

- Y la gente del coche de afuera.- Murmuro con vergüenza.- A mi novio lo persiguen mucho la gente de la prensa, los paparazzi y esas cosas, y él quiere protegerme de ese tipo de gente, las personas que están afuera son mi equipo de seguridad.

- ¿Tu equipo de seguridad?- Kenji miro a su hija con algo de preocupación.- ¿Con quien estas saliendo que te puso en equipo de seguridad? Yo sospechaba que estabas saliendo con algún chico del instituto.

- No papá. . .- Serena respiro hondo.- Estoy saliendo con Darien.

- Darien. . . Darien. . .- El hombre mayor parecía buscar entre su mente.- ¿Darien. . . Darien Chiba?

- El mismo papá.- Intento sonreír.- Nos conocimos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Beryl, él se fijó en mi y desde entonces hemos salido de vez en cuando.

- ¿De vez en cuando? Sere hija mía, tienes a un equipo de seguridad para cuidarte. . . Eso no es solo salir de vez en cuando.

- Papá yo lo quiero. . .

- ¿Y él a ti?

- Si papá también me quiere.- Murmuro Serena con alegría.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías comentado antes?- Su padre le tomo las manos.- ¿Por Beryl y Zirconia verdad?

- Ellas ven a Darien como una billetera y buen futuro económico. . .

- Comprendo, supongo que no estarán contentas con saber que Darien se ha fijado en ti.- Algo como aquello haría que su hija sufriera aun más por culpa de esas mujeres.- Sere hija me gustaría conocer más a Darien, hablar con él. . . ¿Crees que pueda almorzar con nosotros hoy en el club?

- Tendría que preguntarle. . . La joven tomo su móvil.- Dame un minuto y te daré una respuesta, lo llamare.

.

.

Beryl miraba las joyas que la dependienta le estaba mostrando, las quería todas y cada una de ellas, los anillos, los pendientes, las pulseras, los collares, todo, pero su tarjeta no tenía tanta capacidad de pago, hace algunos días se había percatado de que el banco había cortado su crédito hasta la mitad, había hablado con su madre y toda la explicación que había recibido de su parte era que todo lo financiero lo veía Kenji, al hablar entonces con él la única explicación que el viejo avaro le había dado era que tenían que reducir costos.

- Quiero este.- Señalo un par de pendientes de diamante que se ajustaban a su nueva situación económica.

- Buenos días señor Chiba, su encargo ya esta listo.- Oyo que otra de las dependienta hablaba.

Al volverse sonrió al ver que era Darien quien estaba a pocos metros de ella, obviamente no habia notado su presencia, por lo que se aprovechó de la situación para ver qué era lo que estaba comprando, aquella era un joyería netamente femenina, por lo que supuso que estaba comprando algo para su supuesta noviecita.

- Esperamos que nuestro trabajo sea de su agrado.- La mujer que estaba atendiéndolo le tendió una cajita.- Diamantes turquesas tal cual solicito señor.

¡Eran las joyas más caras del mercado! La maldita estaba recibiendo las mejores joyas, las que ella se merecía, las que debía tener. Iba a encontrar a esa novia y acabar con ella, Darien iba a ser suyo si o si.

- Son hermosas, una joya digna de mi princesa.- Lo oyó decir.

- Nos alegra mucho que sea de su gusto señor Chiba.- La mujer sonrio.- ¿Quiere que lo dejemos en la misma cajita para regalar?

- Si por favor. . .- En ese momento el móvil del pelinegro comenzó a sonar.- Mil perdones.

- No se preocupe señor.

- Princesa.- ¡Hablaba con su novia!- ¿Quiere verme?. . . No claro que no es problema, recuerda que yo también quería reunirme con él. . . ¿A la hora de almuerzo? ¿En el club? Por supuesto, no te preocupes, los veré allá. . . Te amo.

Era su oportunidad para conocer a esa chica, tenía que ir club a esa hora, lo único malo era que todas sus amigas, las que si tenían membrecía de socias no estaban en la ciudad como para ayudarla a entrar, tendría que recurrir a su padrastro para entrar o quizás incluso la tonta de Serena, cualquiera de esos dos tenía que ayudarla a entrar.

- Hola Darien.- Decidió acercarse después de un rato.- ¿Cómo te va?

- Buenos días Beryl. . . Pues me va bien. . .- Darien tomo su compra y se acerco a la puerta.

La peliroja estaba furiosa, obviamente ese hombre la estaba evitando, era una humillación ser dejada de lado, nadie lo había hecho nunca, los hombres siempre buscaban su atención, no al contrario. Iba a ir como fuese al club para descubrir a la misteriosa novia de Darien Chiba.

Minutos después estaba entrando en la casa, fue directo al estudio de su padrastro, él era la primera opción para poder entrar en el club, y si no lo encontraba iria por la tonta de Serena.

- ¿Papá?- Kenji no estaba en el despacho.

Fue al cuarto principal de la casa, tampoco había nadie, por lo que bajo a la sala buscando a quien fuese, al menos ahí estaba la fastidiosa nada de Serena, aunque esa mujer bien podría saber donde estaban todos.

- ¿Has visto a mi padre?

- El señor Tsukino estaba por salir con su hija.- Respondió la mujer.- Ya deben estar subiéndose al coche.

- Maldita sea.- Se apresuro a ir al estacionamiento.

Si Kenji iba a salir con Serena iba a perder todas las oportunidades para ir al club, tenia que alcanzarlos y exigirles que la llevaran al club. Para su fortuna aun estaban en casa, iban camino al mercedes del hombre mayor.

- ¡Papá!

- Hola Beryl. . .

- Papá podrías llevarme al club.- Lo miro sonriente.- Tengo algunos asuntos que revisar.

- Pero querida, voy saliendo a comer con Serena. . .- Murmuro el hombre.- Iremos al otro lado de la ciudad, las reservas ya están hechas. . .

- Papá no te estaría pidiendo esto si me hubiese ayudado a obtener mi membrecía al club.

- Querida ya te dije que poco tenia que ver con eso, es el consejo directivo el que revisa las solicitudes.

- ¿O sea que no me ayudaras?- Pregunto enfadada.- Si es asi al menos deja que Serena Vaya conmigo.

- Beryl si te ayudo a entrar tendré que estar dentro del club todo el rato que necesites. . . No estas autorizada para entrar sola.- Murmuro a rubia.- Yo quiero ir con papá. . . Lo siento.

¡Maldita ciega! Beryl trato de mantener la calma, pero no pudo les dio la espalda para irse a su cuarto, los maldijo a los dos, ninguno valía la pena, los odiaba profundamente deseaba la muerte de Kenji y después de Serena.

.

.

- Princesa.- Darien recibió a Serena con un corto beso, era la primera vez que se juntaba con Kenji para hablar de su relación con la rubia, y aunque llevaba semanas deseando ese encuentro no sabía bien cómo actuar.- Buenas tardes señor Tsukino.

- Darien Chiba. . . Así que tu eres el chico que está distrayendo a mi niña.

- Papá.- Serena se intimido.

- Tranquila querida.- El hombre soltó una carcajada, luego le tendió la mano.- Es un agrado saber que tu eres novio de mi hija.

- ¿De verdad?- En tanto esperaban una respuesta Darien ayudo a su princesa a sentarse.

- Mi hija ha estado muchos años sola y eso en parte en mi culpa, me alegra saber que hay más gente que la quiere y protege. . . Mira que un equipo de seguridad.

- No quería que nadie la molestara, Serena no esta acostumbrada a la atención de la prensa.

- Lo agradezco mucho, pero lo que me llevo a venir aquí es saber tus intenciones con mi hija.

- Le dije a mi padre que somos novios.- Murmuro llena de vergüenza la rubia.

- Me parece bien.- Darien le tomo la mano.- Señor Tsukino, desde la primera vez que vi a Serena en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Beryl, me fije en ella y quedo perdido en su belleza, durante días la perseguí sin descanso hasta que por fin accedió a ser mi novia. . .

_Flash back. . ._

_Camino de puntillas para no despertar sospechas, había quedado con Darien y él ya la estaba esperando fuera de su casa, durante la cena había intentado pedirle a su padre permiso para salir, pero se había contenido después de notar que el ambiente se cortaba con un cuchillo entre él y su madrastra. Seguramente habían discutido antes de la cena. Y sin su permiso y como ya estaba comprometida a reunirse con Darien no le había quedado más remedio que salir a escondidas de casa._

_- ¿Serena?- Ikuko la había sorprendido cuando intento salir por la cocina.- ¿Piensas salir?_

_- Yo. . . Yo. . . Quede con Lita. . ._

_- Mmm. . . Serena puedes confiar en mi._

_- De verdad quede con Lita.- En parte era verdad._

_- ¿Y con alguien más verdad? Hace días te noto extraña y se que no tiene que ver con tu padre._

_- ¿Prometes no enfadarte?_

_- Habla.- Ordeno Ikuko, aunque se querían la una a la otra Ikuko tenia todo el derecho a exigir respuestas._

_- ¿Recuerdas a Darien Chiba? El chico que subió a despedirse de mi el día de la fiesta, y que luego vino a cenar aquí a casa al día siguiente._

_- ¿Estas saliendo con él?- Exclamo la mujer mayor._

_- Si. . . Pero guarda silencio.- Serena le sonrió tímidamente.- Darien me va a llevar a la feria._

_- Ya veo. . . ¿Por qué no le pediste permiso a tu padre?_

_- Tu estuviste en la cena, sabe que algo malo debio pasar entre él y Zirconia._

_- Si es cierto._

_- ¿Me dejaras ir Ikuko?_

_- Claro que si, pero no vuelvas muy tarde.- Le advirtió._

_Media hora después iba del brazo de Darien recorriendo los distintos puestos de artesanías y comida de la feria, y por supuesto de juegos de destreza. Darien jugo en el tiro al arco y sin problema alguno gano, y como premio le dieron un gran oso de peluche de mirada tierna y amable, el cual le había dado a ella._

_- Gracias. . . Tienes buena puntería.- Lo alago._

_- Quería darte ese oso a ti.- Darien la abrazo.- Serena he querido pedirte algo desde que te recogí en tu casa._

_- Dime. . ._

_- Quiero que seas mi novia._

_- Darien. . . Si quiero._

_- Princesa. . ._

_Fin del flash back._

- Todo eso me pone muy feliz.- Concluyo Kenji.- Pero debo ser sincero en decir que mi esposa da por hecho que estas interesado en Beryl.

- Lamento mucho que su esposa crea eso, pero ya le deje claro a Beryl en más de una ocasión que no puedo tener nada con ella pues amo a otra chica.- Murmuro Darien llevándose la mano de Serena a sus labios.- Mis intenciones son las más sinceras, usted conoce a mis padres, sabe que somos gente seria.

- Lo sé. . . Pero no comprendo porque guardaste silencio todos estos días hija.

- Sabes que Zirconia va a molestarse mucho si se entera de que estoy de novia con Darien, dirá que planee robarle el novio a Beryl.

- Sere hija olvide mi móvil en el coche.- Kenji hablo de pronto.- ¿Podrías ir por él?

- Claro papá.

- Mande afuera a Serena para hablar en privado contigo.- Murmuro el hombre al ver a su hija ya lejos de ahí.- Necesito que me prometas que vas a cuidar de mi hija. . . Tengo sospechas de que esta siendo maltratada en mi ausencia.

- Por su esposa y las hijas de ella.- Agrego Darien.

- ¿Ya lo sabias?

- Desde que cene con su familia sospeche de cierto maltrato hacia ella, me tome el atrevimiento de pedirle a mi equipo que investigara y lo descubierto lo confirmo.

- Por todos los cielos.- El hombre mayor cerro sus ojos presa del dolor.- Mi hija ha sufrido todos estos años y es mi culpa.

- Debo confesar que incluso sospeche de usted y de su abandono, pero al verlos juntos no se puede negar que se quieren el uno al otro.

- Mi hija, mi pobre niña. . . Fui un tonto al creer que Zirconia seria una buena madre.

- Lo cierto es señor Tsukino, que si por mi fuera tomaría a Serena y la llevaría a vivir conmigo desde el primer dia, pero pretendo hacer las cosas bien.

- Y lo valoro mucho, tienes que saber Darien que me ire dentro de pocos días y quiero dejar en ti y en Ikuko la protección de mi hija.

- Cuente conmigo.- Vio de reojo que su chica se estaba acercando.- Ahí viene.

- Aquí tienes papá.- Serena se volvió a sentar.- ¿De que hablaban?

- De mi yate.- Respondio Darien con tranquilidad.- Le comentaba a tu padre que pronto lo entregaran.

- Darien me ha dicho que quiere ponerle mi nombre papá.

- Me parece una buena idea. . .

.

.

- ¿Quieres calmarte?- Zirconia miraba como su hija iba de un lado al otro del cuarto.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que me calme si perdí mi oportunidad de saber quién es la estúpida que esta saliendo con Darien?

- Tendremos más oportunidades hija, la relación esa no debe ser enserio, hasta donde averigüe entre mis conocidos no los han visto públicamente. . . Seguramente solo es una aventura pasajera.

No creía que fuese tan pasajera si había gastado medio millón de dólares en aquel diamante, después de que Darien hubiese salido de la joyería y tras mucho platicar con la dependienta que lo atendió había logrado saber el valor de la joya, estaba segura de una cosa, no eran simples amantes, eran más que eso y la sola idea la enfurecía, estaba perdiendo su oportunidad ante un rival sin rostro y del que solo sabia que era rubia.

- Mejor hay que preocuparse de la partida de Kenji, se ira en una semana y debemos mostrarnos tristes ante eso.

- Maldito viejo tacaño. . . Corto mi crédito.

- Y a mi el mio, algo debe estarle pasando, cuando le reclame por eso me miro de una forma siniestra, como si deseara mi muerte.

- Madre no digas tonterías.

- Hola mamá.- Neherenia entro en la sala con una amplia sonrisa.- ¿Qué discuten ahora?

- Tu no pareces muy afectada ante el corte de crédito que nuestro querido padre nos hiso.- Comento con sarcasmo la peliroja.

- Pues mi amante me da todo lo que quiero, no tengo que mendigar nada.

- Maldita puta. . .- Beryl gruño.

- No es mi culpa que todos con los que te acuestas solo te quieran para el rato, yo tuve la suficiente inteligencia de buscarme alguien que me costeara mis gustos.

- ¡Ya basta!- Zirconia detuvo la disputa.- Neherenia a nadie le interesa saber con quién te acuestas, deberías estar ayudándonos a descubrir quién es la novia de Darien.

- ¿Para qué? Ya les dije una y mil veces que él no esta interesado en Beryl, hasta incluso yo intente ir por él.

- ¿Qué dices?- Beryl la miro con enfado.- Eres una puta. . .

- Pero al menos soy realista, Darien no se interesó en mi, y mucho menos lo hará contigo, tu reputación es aún más peor que la mía.

- Maldita perra. . .- La peliroja se lanzo contra su hermana menor.- ¡Te voy a matar!

- ¡Detenganse!- Zirconia corrió hasta el vestíbulo principal para pedir ayuda.- ¡Ikuko! ¡Ikuko!

.

.

Darien llevaba de la mano a Serena mientras deban un paseo por la bahía del club, su padre ya se había marchado después de comer y los había dejado solos, dándole a la pareja su permiso para salir juntos por su puesto, la rubia estaba contenta durante el trayecto hasta el club había temido que su progenitor se negara a darle permiso para verse con Darien, pero habia sido todo lo contrario.

- Dentro de dos semanas me entregan el yate mi amor.- Darien le dijo de pronto.- Aunque aun no consigo el permiso se atraque en el club lo podre ubicar en la bahía municipal.

- Ya quiero conocerlo.

Hace algunos días atrás había acompañado a Darien en la elección de la tapicería y otros detalles del yate, su novio le había pedido su opinión en cada detalle decorativo, lo cual la alegraba le gustaba ser útil para Darien.

- Cuando lo estrene quiero hacer una velada romántica para ti. . . Un cena solos tu y yo.

- Me gusta la idea. . .

-¿Te sientes triste al saber que tu padre se ira pronto?

- No como antes.- Murmuro ella.

- ¿Y que ha cambiado?- Quiso saber el pelinegro.

- Tu. . . Tu llegaste a mi vida y desde entonces ya no me siento tan sola, antes solo tenia a Ikuko y a Lita, ahora te tengo a ti.

- Siempre mi amor. . . Siempre me tendrás contigo.

- Gracias.

- ¿Te apetece ir al cine?

- Claro.

.

.

Kenji se sento a cenar en la mesa con absoluta normalidad y fingió no darse cuenta de las heridas y magulladuras que tanto Beryl como Neherenia tenían en el rostro y brazos, ya averiguaría que estaba pasando, por ahora solo quería comer para después irse a su despacho, tenia asuntos que resolver antes de su viaje y entre ellos un muy importante que tenia que ver con su futuro.

- ¿Y Sere querido?- Zirconia lo tomo del brazo.- ¿Dónde esta mi pequeña?

- Quedo con una amiga para cenar fuera.- Respondió fríamente.

- Ya veo. . .- La mujer se separó al obtener su cortante respuesta.

Como rutina desde hace varios días Kenji no hablo mucho durante la cena, solo comento algunas cosas, odiaba a su esposa y por la forma en como había preguntado por su hija, casi como si la quisiese de toda la vida, aquello lo fastidiaba deseaba gritarle a la cara que era una víbora mentirosa, pero se había prometido a si mismo que no haría nada, buscaría la mejor forma de vengarse.

Pasada las once de la noche y sin animo de irse a dormir Kenji se quedo en su estudio, la sola idea de compartir la cama con aquella mujer maldita le ponía los pelos de punta, sentía asco cuando las brazos de ella lo rodeaban.

- ¿Aun despierto señor?- Ikuko entro en el estudio de pronto.

- Yo estaba trabajando.- Noto que la mujer llevaba una bandeja.- ¿Qué traes ahí?

- Le traje unos bocadillos, vi que comió poco durante la cena, también le traje café.

- Eres muy amable Ikuko, no es tu deber pero aun asi te preocupas por mi.

- Me gusta preocuparme de todos.

- Ya veo. . . ¿Serena ya llegó?

- Hace poco, dijo que ceno con Darien en un local de sushi y antes habían ido a ver una película.

- ¿Tu sabias con quien estaba saliendo?

- Me entere hace poco señor, sospecho que ella no queria que nadie supiera de Darien por temor a un enfrentamiento con la señor y sus hijas.

- Lo sé, me lo dijo.- Kenji miro a los ojos a la mujer.- Siéntate Ikuko, me gustaría hablar contigo.

- Si señor.

- Deja de lado los formalismos Ikuko, es lo que menos necesito ahora, quiero tener a alguien de confianza y ahora solo tengo esa confianza contigo.

- Señor. .

- Dime Kenji por favor.

- Kenji. . .- La mujer mayor tuvo que respirar hondo antes de ceder.- Puede confiar en mi.

- Solo ahora me doy cuenta de que cometí un gran error, creí en las mentiras de una perversa mujer.- Kenji se levantó y fue al lado de Serena.- Y eso me nublo para ver a la maravillosa mujer que tenía cerca mío.

- Yo. . .

- Dejame continuar.- La detuvo.- Estas semanas aquí en casa me han servido para ver la clase de basura es la mujer que crei amar, y la buena persona y mujer que eres.

- Kenji. . .

- Me gusta como dices mi nombre.- La sujeto de los brazos para ponerla de pie.- Ikuko eres especial para mi, no quiero volver a trabajar porque eso significa estar lejos de ti y de mi hija.

- Esto no es correcto.

- ¿Qué importa si es correcto o no?- La estrecho en sus brazos buscando sus labios.- Te necesito Ikuko. . .

.

.

Cuidadosamente vestida para despedir a su padre Serena bajo a la sala principal de la casa, los días de relativa paz iban a terminar, las actitudes frías de su madrastra e hijas comenzarían a notarse, pero por primera vez en todos esos años eso ya no le importaba, no con Darien a su lado, después de la partida de su padre había quedado con Darien.

- Te echaremos de menos mi amor.- Zirconia estaba abrazada a su marido.- Las niñas y yo extrañaremos tu presencia aquí en casa.

- Yo también echare de menos estar aquí en casa.

- Papá.- Serena se acerco a su padre solo cuando fue soltado por su esposa.- ¿Vas a llamar siempre?

- Todos los días mi niña.- Kenji le sonrió.- No quiero que bajes tus calificaciones, no desobedezcas a Ikuko, hazme sentir orgulloso de ti.

- Si papá.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a dejare al aeropuerto querido?- Pregunto de pronto Zirconia.

- No, me llevara el chofer de mi hija.- Respondió el hombre.- Serena ira conmigo y después el chofer la llevara a su cita.

- ¿Su cita?- Pregunto Beryl con algo de ironía.- No sabia que estabas saliendo con alguien hermanita.

- Me encontrare con Lita.- Murmuro Serena tranquilamente.- ¿Ya nos vamos papá?

- Si mi cielo. . . ¿Por cierto donde esta Ikuko? Quería dejarle algunas instrucciones.

- Debe estar en la cocina.

- Entonces pasemos primero por ahí.- Kenji tomo la mano de su hija.

Serena entro en la cocina con su padre, su nana estaba arreglando unas flores de la cocina, desde hace días notaba algo extraña a su nana de pronto estaba muy contenta y después triste, no comprendía que estaba pasando pero lo cierto era que su nana estaba cambiada.

- Ikuko ya me voy.- Murmuro su padre.- Espero que todo en casa siga igual, cualquier cosa que suceda no dudes en ponerte en contacto conmigo.

- Si señor.- La mujer sonrio tímidamente.- Espero que su viaje sea sin problemas señor.

- Gracias Ikuko. . .

- Papá olvide la cajita de mis lentillas. . . Ahora vuelvo.

- Ve tranquila.- Kenji siguió a su hija hasta la salida de la cocina, luego se volvió hacia la mujer.- ¿Me vas a echar de menos?

- Si. . .- Respondió su mujer refugiándose en las flores.- ¿Cuándo volverás?

- Quiero que sea un trabajo corto. . .- Se acerco a ella.- Te llamare todas las noches. ¿Tienes todos mis números verdad? ¿Incluyendo el privado?

- Si. . . ¿Estas seguro que puedo llamarte a cualquier hora?

- Tratándose de ti mi amor llámame en cualquier momento.

- Me siento tan mal.- Murmuro la mujer apenada.- Estamos cometiendo una locura.

- Ikuko yo te quiero.-La beso rapidamente.- Le dije a mi abogado que a mi regreso quiero que los papeles del divorcio estén listos, quiero estar contigo, una vez salga mi divorcio quiero que nos casemos.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro que si, te amo, ahora me doy cuenta de que eres la mejor mujer, has sido la madre perfecta para mi hija. . . Viviría feliz si aceptas ser mi esposa.

- Te amo, desde hace años te amo.

- Fui un tonto al no darme cuenta de la valiosa mujer que eres, pero aun tenemos tiempo, el resto de la vida para ser felices.

- Te voy a estar esperando. . .

- Te amo no lo olvides.

Ikuko se sonrojo, se había convertido en la amante de Kenji desde hace una semana, lo amaba y sabia que estaba cometiendo una locura pero lo cierto era que prefería eso a seguir sola, cuando Kenji la había abrazado se había rendido, y aunque se sentía mal por estar con un hombre casado él le había jurado y rejurado que ya nada quería de Zirconia.

.

.

La rubia entro en el ascensor de la empresa Chiba, ya había despachado a su chofer, pues estaba segura de que haría alguna cosa con Darien despues, su padre ya había tomado e avión y realmente esperaba que volviese pronto.

- Buenos días señorita Tsukino.- La secretaria de su novio la recibió.- El joven señor la esta esperando.

- Gracias.

- . . . Los informes están correctos.- Darien estaba hablando por teléfono, pero noto su llegada.- Dame un segundo. . . Hola princesa, siéntate en un segundo estoy contigo.

- Aja. . .- La joven se sento en el sofá.

- Lo importante es que cuando mi papá vuelva tenga estos informes, si la adquisición de esa pequeña empresa nos sirve no creo que mi padre se oponga. . . Bien ahora te dejo.

- Hola hombre de negocios. . .- Serena le lanzo un beso.- ¿No te estoy robando tu tiempo verdad?

- Claro que no.- Darien la abrazo.- ¿Tu padre ya se fue?

- Si, vengo del aeropuerto.

- Ya veo.- La tomo de la cintura.- Llevo días sin verte, te echo de menos.

- Tienes muchas responsabilidades ahora con tu padre de vacaciones.- Le dijo ella un tanto distraída al sentir las manos de su novio en sus piernas, se había puesto una mini falda.

- Mi princesa.- Darien la tendió de espalda hacia el sofá.- Tan dulce.

- Alguien puede entrar.

- Le di instrucciones a mi secretaria para que nada ni nadie nos moleste.- Darien se puso sobre ella.- Necesitaba tanto verte, estar contigo.

- Darien. . .- Sintió cosquillas al sentir los labios de su novio en la garganta, lo abrazo por el cuello.

- Serena. . .

La chica no se acobardo cuando Darien la acaricio por sobre sus braguitas, al contrario disfrutaba de aquella nueva sensación provocada por su querido novio, nunca antes lo había sentido.

- Te amo. . .- Susurro Darien mientras le levantaba el top.

- Dar. . .- Gruño suavemente.- Darien. . .

- Princesa. . .- El pelinegro la beso entre sobre el braseir.- Te deseo. . .

- ¿Aquí?- Pregunto ella.

- No aquí no.- Murmuro él besándola.- Este no es un lugar apropiado para hacer el amor por primera vez. . . Aunque no quiero dejarte.

- Yo tampoco quiero que me dejes. . . Lo que me haces me gusta.- Tenia dificultades para respirar.

- Debes prometerme que no gritaras muy fuerte, si lo deseas puedes ocultar su rostro en mi.

- Aja. . .- Asintió ansiosa.

- Mi princesa.- Su mano busco otra vez las braguitas de su novia, de algodón tal y como había supuesto, su dulce niña.

- Aaahhh. . .- Gimió ella.

- Sere. . . Mi amor. . .- La beso con hambre.

Darien la estaba tocando con suavidad, aun así en su interior ella deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas, por lo que entre besos y besos y para evitar hablar fuerte de refugiaba en el cuello de él tratando de esconder sus sensaciones, aferrándose a su novio con las pocas fuerzas que le estaban quedando.

- Te amo. . .- Aumento la velocidad de sus caricias.

- Dar. . .- Gimió la rubia nuevamente.- Darien. . .

- Siente mi princesa.

La rubia desfalleció en los brazos de Darien, casi sin respiración con parte de su cuerpo temblando por el deseo, se abrazo más a él buscando una conexión con la realidad, una vez encontró refugio le sonrió medio llorosa.

- Te amo Darien. . .- Le ofreció sus labios.

- Princesa.

Se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso, Darien se moría por hacerle el amor, pero quería que fuese especial para ella, sobre todo porque aun era una niña y no estaba seguro de que estuviese preparada para estar con él como mujer, pero le daría tiempo, todo el tiempo que ella quisiera.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si aunque me dio mucha hambre.- Murmuro apenada.

- ¿Vamos a comer? La cafetería ofrece muchas cosas deliciosas.

- Si por favor.- Serena se puso de pie con cuidado.- ¿Puedo ir al baño?

- Si mi amor, esta por allá.- Le señalo la puerta al otro lado de la habitación.

.

.

- Esto esta delicioso.- Murmuro Andrew.- Hacen el mejor estofado.

- Esta muy rico.- Comento Lita muy feliz.- Y la mesa de postres se ve bien.

- Me alegra que hayas venido a verme, te echaba tanto de menos mi cielo.- Le tomo una de sus manos

- Yo también. . .

- Vaya. . . Vaya.- Darien sonrió.- No fuimos los únicos en querer venir a comer aquí.

- Hola Lita.- Serena llevaba en sus manos la bandeja con comida.

- Serena. . .- La castaña le sonrió.- Siéntense con nosotros.

- ¿Visitabas a tu novio?- Pregunto la rubia.

- Si, hace días no nos vemos.- Murmuro la castaña.

- Hemos tenido mucho trabajo.- Comento Darien.- Con la ausencia de mi padre hemos tenido que estar pendiente de todo.

- Asi me lo dijo mi rubio.- Lita se abrazo a su novio.

Darien estaba sorprendido ante el evidente cambio de actitud de su amigo, había pasado a ser un mujeriego casi sin remedio a un dócil novio, era consiente de la sinceridad de los sentimientos de él por la chica, llevaban un poco más de tiempo de noviazgo comprado con el suyo con su princesa, pero lo cierto eran que ellos se amaban de igual forma.

- Este pescado esta rico.- Oyo a su chica hablar.

Amaba a su pequeña princesa, la quería a su lado para siempre, no iba a perderla por nada del mundo, le habia comprado un obsequio pero no hallaba el momento de dárselo, por lo que iba a guardarlo hasta la cena que tenia planeada una vez le entregaran su yate.

.

.

Sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, siendo la gran señora de la casa, Zirconia miraba como las sirvientas le estaba sirviendo la comida, una de las cosas que le gustaba cuando marido estaba lejos era que podía tratar esa gente como quisiera, sobre todo lo gustaba poner en lugar a esa tal Ikuko, esa mujer se aprovechaba de todo, pero ya era hora de hacerle ver su lugar en esa casa.

- ¿Quiere más vino señora?

- No, claro que no, retírate tonta.

- ¿Madre y la ciega?- Le pregunto Beryl de pronto.

- Cenando con su nana supongo, ella sabe que no es bienvenida en mi mesa.

- Menos mal, mira que ese viejo tacaño la sentaba a su lado, quitándote a ti tu lugar.

- Ahora con la partida de Kenji las cosas van a volver a su curso normal.

- Mamá, me ire por el fin de semana.- Comento de pronto Neherenia.

- ¿Tu amante te lleva de vacaciones?- Ironizo la peliroja.

- Claro que si, me lo prometió hace semanas pero el pobre no ha tenido tiempo.- Comento la chica.

- Puta. . .- Murmuro Baryl.

- No comiences hermanita. . . ¿O quieres que te rompa tu nariz otra vez?

- ¡Ya basta!- Zirconia golpeo la mesa.- Me tienen harta con sus peleas, Neherenia si tanto te quiere ese amante tuyo entonces cásate con él. . . Y tú Beryl deja de pelear con tu hermana y busca la forma de dar con esa mujer que dice ser la novia de Darien.

-Madre perdí mi oportunidad cuando ese viejo y la ciega se negaron a llevarme.

- De Kenji no podemos hacer ni decir mucho, pero deja que yo me encargo de esa ciega tonta.

.

.

- ¿Vas a soñar conmigo?- Le pregunto Darien.

- Si, como siempre.- Serena sonrio, ellos dos siempre hablaban por celular antes de irse a la cama.- ¿Y tu, vas a soñar conmigo?

- Yo vivo y sueño contigo mi princesa.

- Mañana tengo dos exámenes.- Murmuro de pronto ella en tanto se metía en la cama.

- Espero que no te quedes hasta tarde estudiando. . . No quiero verte con ojeras mañana cuando pase por ti despues de clases.

- Lo sé, ya no tengo mucho que estudiar de hecho ya estoy en la cama.

- ¿Con un pijama de algodón blanco?

- Si mi amor.

- Sabes a veces cuando sueño contigo te imagino con un pijama de algodón estampado de conejitos u ositos.

- Ahora el estampado de mi pijama es de ositos de felpa.

- Tal cual y como lo pienso. . .

- ¿Te estas yendo a la cama también?

- Solo con mis bóxers si te interesa saber.

Serena agradeció estar lejos de Darien para no hacerle notar su extrema sonrojes, aunque la idea le gustaba, por lo que había apreciado dejado de aquellos trajes de oficina y un tanto menos formales podría percibir que su novio tenia músculos bien definidos.

- Me gustaría estar contigo ahora.- Murmuro ella sin pensarlo realmente.

- Ya veras que tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos, voy a preparar una noche muy romántica para nosotros.

- Esta bien. . . Te amo.

- Y yo princesa, ahora duerme y nos vemos mañana.

- Si mi amor.

La rubia corto y dejo el móvil sobre su mesita de noche, se acurruco entre las mantas de la cama y apago la luz, había estudiado mucho, y sentía que podía irle muy bien en los exámenes de mañana.

- Serena.- Zirconia entro sin llamar a la puerta, como siempre lo hacia, encendió la luz principal del cuarto y la miro con furia.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Eres una mal agradecida.- La mujer se acerco.- Mi hija solo queria un favor tuyo y tu se lo niegas.

- No comprendo que me quiere decir.

- Por supuesto que no entiendes porque eres una tonta que no sabe nada. . . Hace una semana atrás mi hija quería ir al club y te necesitaba para que la llevaras y tu la muy desgraciada no la ayudaste.

- Mi padre y yo estábamos yendo a comer, las reservas ya estaban hechas.- Repitió las mismas palabras que su padre le había dicho a Beryl la otra ocasión.- No podíamos faltar.

- Me importa un bledo. . . ¡Tenías que haber ayudado a tu hermana!

- No es necesario que me grite.

- Eres una estúpida, esta es la última vez que le niegas ayuda a una de mis hijas, no eres nadie en esta casa, ya es hora de que lo entiendas, si quieres hacer algo útil hazle caso a tus hermanas.

La mujer mayor se fue dando un gran portazo, lejos de intimidarse o sentir unas inmensas ganas de llorar, por primera vez en todos esos años de maltratos por parte de su madrastra Serena no estaba interesada en lo más minino en todo aquello, Darien le había ensañado a valorarse como persona y a no tenerle miedo a esas tres brujas con la que vivía, ahora tenia una mejor vida, ya no se sentía tan sola y triste sin su padre.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Adileyne: **Una relación que poco a poco se consolida y más ahora con la venia de Kenji, quien esta más que feliz que su hija este siendo bien protegida.

**Flakis: **Amiga Kenji ya hiso de todo no solo mirar a Ikuko con corazoncitos en los ojos. Nuestra pareja ya cuenta por el apoyo de Kenji que bueno que el padre ya conozca la relación de su hija.

**NixSophie: **Pues al meno Serena comprendió su error al no darle a Darien la opción de defenderse antes. Kenji ya tiene en sus planes el divorcio, pronto sacara a Zirconia de su lado y del lado de su hija.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: **No eres la única que quiere torcerles el cuello a esas malas, pero por lo visto hay dos que ya están en el primer lugar de esa lista, Darien y Kenji, ambos están más que unidos para proteger a la rubia.

**Norma: **Serena conoció los celos, menos más que eran equivocados y que se dio cuenta de que Darien era sincero en su amor hacia ella.

**Yesqui2000: **Todo les esta saliendo mal a esas brujas mal intencionadas, no serán capaz de destruir el amor de Darien y Serena. Nuestra amiga cada día se fortalece un poco más y es capaz de hacerle frente a su madrastra.

**Princessqueen: **Darien cayo rendido de amor por Serena, y nunca ha tomado en cuenta a Beryl, quien por cierto esta verde de envidia y desesperada por descubrir a la novia del pelinegro.

**Anyachiba: **La podre no supo reaccionar ante su primer ataque de celos, menos mal que Darien fue consciente de eso y le explico todo sin perder un solo minuto.

**Hecate: **Amiga te prometo que pondré más de Lita y Andrew, como vez los planes de esas brujas malas no están saliendo como ellas quieren jijiji.

**Serenitychibatsukino: **Pues no era la única, yo creo que muchas quieren ver la cara de esa bruja cuando se de cuenta de que su rival estuvo siempre cerca suyo.

**Maria paolini: **Amiga ya te echaba de menos, me alegra que esta historia también sea de tu agrado, como ya dije pretendo hacer una pequeña seria de princesas un poco más modernas.

**Anali88: **Nuestra parejita tendrá que sortear muchos obstáculos y el principal son las brujas malas que solo quieren hacerle mal a Serena y quedarse con Darien solo por su dinero y posición social.

**Yssareyes48: **Pue Darien tuvo la sensatez de darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que Serena enfrentaba un ataque de celos. Kenji los apoya de todo corazón, más ahora que se tiene de ir de nuevo por trabajo.

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: **Todo tuvo una rápida solución, primero lo del espía y luego los celos de Serena, esperemos que la racha de buena suerte los siga hasta siempre.

**Luxy1985: **Cierto amiga, primero fueron Darien y Serena, le siguieron Andrew y Lita y ahora el amor llego hasta Kenji e Ikuko, veremos como siguen estas parejas en los siguiente capítulos. De a poco Serena se vuelve más fuerte en su autoestima, lo cual es bueno.

**Yusale: **Zirconia no querra alejarse de la fortuna de Kenji por nada del mundo. Darien no cree en las palabras de esas brujas su corazón le pertenece por completo a Serena y asi será para siempre.

**Badu: **Serena no supo como enfrentar los celos, menos mal que Darien aclaro todo deprisa- Kenji e Ikuko una hermosa pareja que ya esta comenzando en las sombras de esta historia.

**PrincesLynx: **Todas queremos un Darien que nos conquiste amiga jijiji. Que bueno que la historia te haya gustado, espero que este nuevo capitulo también te agrade.

**Conyta Moonlight: **Ay amiga Kenji ya se dio cuenta de que Ikuko era la mujer perfecta para ser su esposa y madre de Serena, algo tarde pero esta arreglando todo para ser feliz con ella. Serena día a día cree más en el amor que Darien le tiene.

**Serena lovegood pataki: **Hola amiga gracias por hacer de esta historia tu favorita, espero que este capitulo también te guste.

**Rossy04: **Pues Kenji ya esta haciendo todos los arreglos para sacar a Zirconia de su vida para siempre.

**Mis queridas amigas, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, ya que lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes, ya saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido y contestado despues, espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana (o lo que queda de el) les mando un fuerte abrazo. Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor Moon No Me Pertenece.**

**Ojos de Amor**

**VI.**

- ¿Le gusta señor Chiba?- El encargado la miro expectante.

- Esta perfecto. . .- Tal cual y como Serena y él había pedido.

Por fin le habían entregado el yate, como Serena estaba con Mina por el tema del retrato, su prima la había citado y su novia había ido de modo que él solo estaba revisando el tema de la entrega del yate.

Todo estaba perfecto, las decoraciones que Serena había pedido y todo lo demás estaban puestas tal cual sus indicaciones. Estaba seguro de que a su princesa le iba a gustar también.

- Aquí están entonces las llaves señor Chiba, a nombre de la empresa fabricante le deseo mucha felicidad en este yate.- Le dijo el hombre.

- Muchas gracias. . .

- Ahora lo dejo.

- Si.

Darien se tendió en la cama del único cuarto que tenía el yate una amplia habitación, una cama matrimonial estaba en el centro, a cada lado había una mesita de noche y unas lámparas de fino cristal daban una tenue luz, era un ambiente muy tranquilo. Decidió llamar a su novia, era jueves por la tarde, si Serena querría pasar con él el fin de semana completo tendría que arreglar muchos asuntos.

- ¿Princesa?

- Hola Darien.- Oyó la dulce voz de su novia.- ¿Ya te entregaron el yate?

- Si, esta muy bonito, ya quiero traerte aquí para que lo conozcas.

- Yo también quiero ir.

- Lo cual me lleva a decirte mi pequeño plan.- Murmuro el pelinegro con una sonrisa.- ¿Quieres pasar el fin de semana conmigo en el yate?

- A ver. . . Mmm. . .

- ¿Princesa?- Pregunto extrañado.

- Claro que si.

- ¿Crees que tendrás problemas con Zirconia?

- Ella ya no me preocupa, de todos modos le puedo decir que me ire a quedar con Lita el fin de semana.

- Ya veo. . . Entonces hare los arreglos para darte un ambiente hermoso y digno para ti.

- Eres muy dulce Darien. . . Mina dice que quiere que la invites al yate.

- Dile a esa loca de mi prima que lo vera después. . .- Comento entre risas.

- Ya te oyo. . .

- ¿Puedo ir a buscarte?

- Te estaré esperando.

- . . . Serena ya cuelga. . .- Escucho claramente la voz de Mina.- . . . No me puedo concentrar contigo moviéndote de un lado para el otro. . .

- Tengo que dejarte mi amor.

- Ve tranquila, yo ire en un rato más.

- Si.

.

.

La rubia tomo su paleta de colores para buscar el tono de piel que fuera el más parecido al de Serena, había estado muy agradecida cuando ella había aceptado que hiciera un retrato, pero la constante distracción de la rubia, que era por culpa de su primo, le causaba risa, nunca antes había pensado que vería a Darien tan enamorado de una chica, y ciertamente se había enamorado de la mejor, Serena derrochaba amor por el pelinegro a cada minuto.

- Darien y yo pasaremos el fin de semana juntos.- Murmuro Serena entre sonrisas.

- Vaya, ese romance va viento en popa al parecer.- Comento la artista.

- Darien llego a mi vida como un milagro y estoy muy contenta a decir verdad.

- Me alegro. . .- Mina tomo los pinceles.- Ahora quédate quieta, si mi primo llega aqui pretenderá llevarte y no podre terminar el retrato.

- Lo siento.

- Tranquila, a mi no me importa, me alegra saber que mi primo está feliz, y que encontró a una buena chica que lo ama de verdad.

- Lo amo.- Afirmo Serena sonriendo.

- Bien, ahora a concentrarnos.- La joven presto su atención al lienzo.

.

.

Ikuko paso por la cocina con mucha rapidez, quería irse pronto a su cuarto, eran las cinco de la tarde una hora muy especial para ella y no quería perder ni el más mínimo segundo. Tras entrar cerro la puerta y puso el pestillo, y tomo su teléfono móvil.

- Hola mi amor.- Kenji le hablo con mucho cariño.- ¿Cómo estas?

- Muy bien, echándote de menos mi amor.- La mujer se sentó en la cama muy emocionada al estar hablando con el hombre que amaba.

- Yo también, hoy cuando estaba en medio de una importante reunión todo lo que hice fue pensar en ti. . .

- Kenji. . . Mi amor. . .- Murmuro ella sonriente.

- Anoche hable con mi abogado, dice que el divorcio puede tardar un tiempo, pero estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que sea con tal de que esa mujer salga de nuestras vidas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Un año?

- Si o tal vez mal, aunque nos casamos con separación de bienes ella bien puedo reclamar algo y no voy a darle nada, no fue una buena madre y por eso quiero contarte algo y espero que me comprendas.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Le di instrucciones a mi abogado para que traspasara mis propiedades a Serena y a ti.

- Por el lado de Serena lo comprendo, es tu hija. . . ¿Pero yo?

- Vas a ser mi esposa en el futuro, quiero darte desde antes lo que te corresponderá mi amor.

- Kenji yo preferiría que se lo entregaras todo a Serena, yo te amo a ti y no estoy interesada en tu dinero.

- Lo sé, dejame hacer esto mi amor.

- Cuando nos casemos te lo devolveré todo.

- Esta bien. . . Esta bien.- Cedió el hombre.- ¿Por cierto te gustan los diamantes?

- ¿Los diamantes?

- Si para tu anillo de compromiso, necesito saber lo que te gusta, mi esposa tendrá todo lo que le gusta.

- No es necesario tanto lujo, me conformo solo con una sencilla alianza. . .

- Mi amor dejame mimarte un poco.

- Esta bien.- Cedió por fin.- Pero será lo único.

- Eso lo veremos en el futuro.- Comento Kenji entre risas.- Mi hija. . . ¿Cómo esta Serena?

- Muy bien, esta feliz con su novio, anoche llego con una caja de chocolates, estaban delicioso. . .

- ¿Quieres que te envié chocolates?

- Kenji. . . No comiences.

- Bien, bien. . . ¿No ha bajado sus calificaciones verdad?

- No mi amor, sigue siendo una buena estudiante.

- Eso me deja tranquilo. . . ¿Esas mujeres la han molestado?

- A decir verdad no mucho, creo que están más preocupadas por encontrar a la novia de Darien, están muy afectadas por que él rechazo a Beryl.

- Y no creo que den con mi hija, mande a investigar al equipo de seguridad de Chiba, son los mejores.

- Eso me ha dicho Serena.

- Mi amor tengo que dejarte, tengo que ir a una reunión ahora, estos malditos diplomáticos que tienen harto

- Esta bien mi amor, luego hablamos, te amo.

.

.

Darien estaba sin habla, sabía que Mina tenia talento, pero no había creído posible que pudiese transmitir la belleza y el amor de su novia en un simple lienzo de pintura, pero lo había hecho, toda la esencia de su novia estaba plasmada.

- ¿No te gusta?- Serena lo tomo del brazo.- ¿Darien?

- Mi princesa, me encanta, es hermoso, aunque no tanto como tu.

- Me diste un susto.- La rubia sonrio.- Pensé que no te gustaba.

- Es hermoso. ¿Mina ya puedo llevármelo ahora?

- Por nada del mundo Chiba.- Su prima se enfado, siempre lo llamaba por su nombre cuando se enfadaba con él.- Aun esta fresco, deja que se seque bien, yo te dire cuando puedes llevártelo.

- Bien.- Cedió luego miro a su novia.- ¿A ti te gusta?

- Es preciosa, me siento extraña al verme a mi misma.- Soltó una carcajada.

- Bien tortolos no quiero echarlos, pero Yaten y yo tenemos una cita hoy en la noche, y tengo que arreglarme.

- Muchas gracia Mina, el retrato es hermoso.- Serena se despidió de la joven segundos después.

- Pásenlo bien chicos. . .

.

.

Cuando Zirconia estaba revisando sus cuentas se sorprendió al ver una carta de su banco, al abrirle se enfado al ver que se trataba del cierre de sus cuenta bipersonales con Kenji, su marido había ordenado que el banco cerrara las cuenta pero el dinero que quedaba seguiría estando a nombre de él.

- Maldito. . .

- ¿Ocurre algo madre?- Beryl que estaban sentada muy cerca de ella leyendo una revista se alertó ante la actitud de su progenitora.

- Kenji me saco de las cuentasbipersonales. . . El maldito nos esta cortando el dinero.

- Algo extraño esta pasando. . .- Murmuro la peliroja.- Ese viejo estuvo muy extraño en su ultima visita. . . Creo que tu matrimonio esta peligrando mamá.

- Nada que ver hija. . . Ese estúpido nunca va a separarse de mi.

.

.

Cuando Darien aparco su coche se volvió para sonreírle a su novia, ese día era el principio de un fin de semana que esperaba poder ofrecer lo mejor a su novia, al bajarse del coche fue al otro lado para ayudarla a bajar. Al hacerlo sonrió al ver que Serena llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta por encima de la rodilla y era de tirantes delgados.

- Espero que te guste lo que prepare.

- Todo lo que tu hagas me gustara.- Sonrió Serena.

- Vamos.- Darien se volvió para mirar a su guardaespaldas.- Pasaremos la noche aquí, vigila el coche, y que nadie se acerque al yate.

- Si señor. . .- El hombre sonrió.- Nadie los molestara, que pasen buena noche.

Serena se sonrojo un poco, pero aun así le sonrió al chico, de vez en cuando él era su guardaespaldas de modo que el hombre conocía la relación que ella tenia con Darien.

- Vamos mi cielo.

- Si. . .

- Dejame ayudarte.- Darien la tomo en brazos.- Cierra los ojos.

- Bien. . .

- No los abras hasta que yo te lo pida.- Murmuro el pelinegro.

La rubia sintió el cambio de la brisa de la noche hasta la cálida temperatura, obviamente ya estaban dentro y tal y como había prometido tenia sus ojos cerrados, Darien la dejo en el suelo y la soltó por completo, lo sintió alejarse y de pronto sintió miedo.

- ¿Darien?

- Tranquila.- Lo sintió detrás de ella.- Mantén los ojos cerrados unos segundos.

Tenia que admitir una cosa, estaba aterrorizada por lo que iba a suceder esa noche, a Zirconia le había podido mentir y decir que iba a pasar el fin de semana con Darien, pero no así a su nana Ikuko, la mujer había sabido inmediatamente que toda aquella historia de unos días con su amiga era falsa, de modo que había tenido que sincerarse y contarle sobre sus planes con Darien.

- Ahora.- Sintió los brazos de su novio rodearla por la espalda.- Puedes abrir tus ojos mi princesa.

Al hacerlo la rubia se quedo sorprendida al ver que estaba frente al cuadro que días atrás Mina había hecho para ella, cuando recién lo había visto no había caído en la cuenta de que la rubia prima de su novio había logrado capturarla con mucho talento, era casi como si se estuviese viendo en un espejo.

- Mina supo capturar tu inocencia, tu amor. . . Tu belleza. . . Esta mañana me llamo para entregarme el cuadro y supe sin dudarlo que este era el lugar perfecto.

- Darien.- Ella se volvió para refugiarse cómodamente en los brazos de su novio.- Yo. . . Me siento tan distinta a la chica de ese cuadro, no soy yo. . . Esa del cuadro tiene autoestima. . .

- Tu también, mi amor, estas aprendiendo a tenerlo y eso es lo que importa, eso es lo que Mina logró ver en ti.

- Te amo. . . La joven se refugio en el pecho de su novio.- Te amo. . .

- Mi princesa. . . Tengo un regalo para ti.

- ¿Un regalo? Yo no tengo nada para ti.

- Tu amor.- Le aseguro él.- Tu amor es el regalo más grande que puedo querer.

- Darien. . .

- Mira.- El pelinegro le entrego una cajita larga.- Espero que te guste princesa.

La joven se quedo casi sin aliento al ver el hermoso colgante brillante que Darien le estaba tendiendo, no sabia mucho de joyas pero estaba segura d que le habia costado una fortuna, lo vio ponerse detrás de ella y sintio que tomaba su cabello para tenderlo a un lado.

- Una joya digna para mi princesa.

- Muchas gracias Darien. . .

Un hermoso colgante en forma de luna brillaba en su cuello, Serena se sintió feliz de tener a Darien a su lado, él día a día le demostraba lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que la amaba, ya no tenias dudas acerca de su afecto.

- Ahora vamos, quiero mostrarte el yate.- Darien le tendió la mano y dándole una de aquellas sonrías que a ella le hacía perder el aliento.

El yate constaba de una sala comedor, bien equipada por con todas las comodidades, una tenía una cocina americana que daba hacia el sector de la sala de estar, en el exterior habían una pequeña cabina techada pero no cerrada por completo, el lugar donde obviamente el capitán debía conducir el yate. Unos sofás en forma de círculo estaban a la espalda de la cabina. Serena se sonrojo mucho al ver que la última habitación que él le mostro fue el único cuarto del yate, el que tenía por supuesto su baño privado.

- ¿Te ha gustado el yate?- Le pregunto Darien momentos después.

- Esta precioso. . .- Le dijo ella obrándolo.- Gracia por ponerle mi nombre.

- Era lo minimo que podía hacer.- El pelinegro la ayudo a sentarse.- Ahora te vas a quedar sentada ahí y yo te serviré.

- ¿Tu cocinaste?- Desde hace rato había olido distintos y diferentes aromas.

- No mi amor, lamento decepcionarte, pero si yo cocinara acabaremos intoxicados.- Intento bromear el hombre.- Contrate a un chef para que hiciera la cena de hoy.

- Huele rico. . .

La intensidad de la luz bajo y Darien encendió las velas que habían sobre la mesa, quiso ayudarlo a servir pero él la insto quedarse en su lugar, era la primera vez que un hombre le servia la cena de aquella forma, no importa que Darien no supiera cocinar, la intención de hacer de esa noche un momento especial contaba mil veces más.

- Pollo con champiñones y salsa blanca.- Murmuro Darien al poner la comida frente suyo, luego se sentó frente de ella.

- Cuando aprenda a cocinar yo hare la cena.- Prometió la rubia.- Quiero preparar todos tus platillos preferidos.

- Todo te quedara delicioso.

Su novio puso música muy romántica en el equipo de sonido, era un cálido y grato ambiente, le gustaría que asi fuera siempre, estando asi casi podía imaginar que Zirconia y sus hijas no existían, que vivía una vida tranquila con su nana y su padre.

- Mi princesa.- Darien le tomo las manos.- ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Algo no te gusto?

- No es eso, es que estaba pensando en que soy muy feliz, tu me has hecho feliz.

- Dedicare mi vida a hacer que te olvides de esas mujeres.

- Ya las olvido mi amor, para mi ya no son nada, solo me importa mi padre mi nana y mis amistades.

- ¿Y yo?

- Tu estas en el primer lugar de mi lista.

- Eso quería oir.

- Siempre será lo principal en mi vida.

- Y tu en la mia.

Comieron entre risas y miradas cargadas de amor, solo en un momento fueron interrumpidos cuando uno de los guardias dejo la maletita que Serena llevaba para ese fin de semana, pero salió rápidamente y volvieron a tener el yate para ellos solos, aun tenia algo de miedo por todo lo que estaba por venir, pero lo cierto era que quería estar con Darien de todas las formas posibles.

- Mi amor.- El pelinegro le quito crema batida de la boca cuando estaban terminando el postre.- Eres adorable, una fresa con crema, tal cual me gusta.

- Darien. . .- Serena se sonrojo violentamente.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver las estrellas?

- Si. . .

.

.

.

- Madre.- Beryl entro el cuarto principal.- ¿Y la ciega? Fui a su cuarto a exigirle que me lleve mañana al club y no estaba.

- Dijo algo sobre ir con su amiga por el fin de semana.

- ¿Osea que estamos libres de esa basura?- La peliroja sonrió, vio a su madre revisar sus joyas sobre el tocador del cuarto.- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Estoy revisando mis joyas, no sé queesta tramando Kenji, pero no dejare que me quite nada de lo que es mio.

- ¿O sea que admites que hay algo raro en ese hombre?- La joven se sento en la cama matrimonial.- ¿Crees que tenga una amante?

- ¿Kenji?. . . Por favor no me hagas reir, ese hombre es un maldito trabajólico, aunque gracias a eso he podido mandar a mi antojo en esta casa.

- Pero no sobre Serena. . . Y mucho menos sobre Neherenia que si es tu hija.

- Tu le tienes envidia a tu hermana porque al menos aunque sea la amante de un hombre ella tiene lo que quiere.- Zirconia miro con enfado a su hija.- Tu podrías tener a Darien si quisieras pero no has hecho nada para encontrar a esa novia suya.

- ¡Ese es tu trabajo!

- Tengo cosas más importantes que andar persiguiendo a Darien. . . Tendrás que hacerlo sola, yo en tanto estaré viendo que ocurre con Kenji.

.

.

.

- Te quiero tanto mi amor.- Kenji hablaba con naturalidad por el teléfono.- Ya quiero volver.

- ¿Cuando vuelves?- Ikuko estaba frente al tocador de su cuarto apreciando los pendientes que Kenji le había enviado esa mañana.

- En un par de meses, quizá tres como máximo, esta negociación por el tratado de libre comercio se esta complicando. . .

- Comprendo, por cierto gracias por los pendientes que me mandaste son hermosos, mi amor.

- Esperaba que te gustaran, a penas los vi pensé en ti Ikuko.

- Pero yo no tengo nada que darte.

- Con tu amor hacia mi hija y a mi me basta.

Los días en que se sentía culpable por aquella prohibida relación ya estaban lejos, estaba segura de que Zirconia nunca habia amado a su Kenji, en cambio ella si, lo amaba de todo corazón e iba a dedicar su vida a hacerlo feliz como no lo fue en aquellos años de matromonio.

.

.

.

- . . . Y esa de ahí es la constelación de la osa mayor.- Darien tenia es sus brazos a su novia, ambos miraban las estrellas, la tenia apoyada en su pecho.

- Sabes mucho sobre el universo.

- Mi madre quería que aprendiera de todo un poco, siempre me incentivó al estudio de todo tipo de temas, cuando iba a la secundaria estaba en el club de astronomía.

- ¿Eras un chico listo?

- Pues algo, no era de los primeros lugares pero tampoco de los peores.- Darien paso sus brazos por la cintura de su chica.- Me gusta estar así contigo, y saber que no me dejaras esta noche. . . Odio la idea de tener que despedirme de ti y tener que dejarte en casa de esas brujas.

- Pero por este fin de semana eso no va a suceder. . . Me tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras.

Aun la idea de pasar la noche con Darien la aterrorizaba, pero lo amaba y quería ser suya, iba a decirle algo más pero sintió los labios de su novio en su cuello y en la nuca, aquello le produjo sensaciones extrañas que no sabía cómo reconocer, aun asi inclino su cabeza a un lado para darle mayor libertad.

- Mi amor. . . Mi princesa. . . Te deseo tanto.

- Darien.- Se volvió para mirarlo.- Yo también quiero estar contigo. . . Pero. . .

- ¿Tienes miedo?- El pelinegro sonrió tiernamente al ver que ella respondía con un débil si.- No haremos nada que tu no quieras. . . No quiero que te sientas obligada a estar conmigo, cuando vengas a mi debe ser porque tu así lo deseas.

- Yo quiero.- La rubia puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Darien.- No soy una niña, quiero ser tu mujer.

- Mi amor eres una niña aun, y me gusta que seas una niña.

- ¿Entonces no quieres estar conmigo?- ¿Acaso había mal comprendido el propósito de esa noche?

- Quiero tenerte a mi lado mi amor, quiero hacerte el amor y llevarte a lejos de esta realidad, pero solo si tu así lo quieres de verdad.

Darien le estaba dando una importante oportunidad de arrepentirse, pero ella no se arrepentía de estar ahí, y quería hacérselo saber, de modo que sin pensarlo mucho lo tomo de las manos y comenzó a llevarlo a la habitación, no tenía idea de cómo pero quería seducirlo, hacerle ver que ella quería estar con él también.

- ¿Princesa?- Darien fue empujado a la cama por ella, le sorprendía ver que Serena tuviese la fuerza para lanzarlo a la cama.

- Shh. . .- La joven puso un dedo sobre sus labios.- No digas nada.

Tendría que agradecerle a Mina después por haberla llevado a comprar lencería seductora para ese fin de semana, la rubia prima de su novio le había mostrado conjuntos que ciertamente la habían hecho sonrojarse de pies hasta la cabeza, pero ahora comprendía el propósito de ese tipo de ropa interior con encaje y transparencias.

"Un hombre disfruta de ser seducido con algún pequeño detalle y Darien se pondrá feliz al ver que te preocupas por él" Fueron las palabras de Mina mientras le mostraba los diferentes conjuntos que habían en la tienda.

- Darien.- Susurró en tanto se ponía sobre él en la cama.- Tócame.

- Mi amor.- Sorprendido y aturdido por aquella extraña, pero excitante faceta de su novia, solo atino a tomarla en brazos y besarla con hambre.- Mi dulce princesa.

- ¿Aun tienes dudas mi amor?- Le pregunto inocentemente Serena, puso una manos sobre su entrepierna y lo acaricio por sobre el pantalón.

- No. . . Claro que no. . . Serena mi amor.

- Eso quería oir.

Serena se sentó sobre el abdomen de Darien y comenzó a quitarse su vestido por sobre la cabeza, antes de conocer a Darien habría sentido vergüenza de hacer eso, pero ahora todo era distinto, por años Zirconia y sus hijas la habían hecho sentir como una horrible ciega, pero ahora todo era distinto, Darien le hacia sentir como la mujer más hermosa.

- Serena. . .- Su dulce niña estaba solo vestida ahora con encaje color rosa pálido muy sugerente.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Qué si me gusta?- Darien sentía como su sangre subía de temperatura.- Me encanta, quería ser yo quien te diera una sorpresa esta noche pero ahora veo que soy yo el sorprendido.

- Te amo Darien.

- Princesa yo te amo.

- Tienes mucha ropa encima.- Serena comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta, luego desabotono uno a uno los botones de su camisa.- Es una molestia.

Era una verdadera tentación de mujer la que tenia enfrente, Serena se había transformado completamente, y no era que no le gustara al contrario, estaba feliz de ver que ella realmente lo deseara, sobre todo que lo demostrara de aquella forma tan femenina. Que el mundo entero lo perdonara pero iba a hacerle el amor a Serena con hambre, con deseo, nunca ninguna mujer lo había alentado de esa forma, su princesa no estaba interesada en él como una billetera o una buena vida económica, su princesa lo amaba por como era.

- Dari. . .- Dijo ella cariñosamente, mientras se inclinaba para besarlo, pero acabo mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior.

- Eres un fierecilla mi amor. . . No sabía que podías ser así.- La abrazo más hacia él.

Serena lo busco, lo engatusaba con cada uno de sus besos, con cada caricia, lo miraba con evidente deseo, lo invitaba a tomarla y amarla, la estrecho con más fuerza y la tendió de espaldas a la cama, deseoso de demostrarle que él también podía jugar como ella.

La beso en los labios, en las comisuras de la boca, en el punta de la nariz, en el cuello, entre sus senos, sobre la tela del brasier, en el abdomen, en las caderas, en las piernas, en todo momento escucho una suave risita de su novia, naturalmente estaba respondiendo favorablemente a sus caricias.

- La luz. . .- Murmuro de pronto Serena.

- Déjala asi, quiero poder ver cada centímetro de tu cuerpecito mi princesa.

- Oh Darien. . .

Era su momento de seducirla, de hacerle ver lo mucho que la deseaba, su sangre hervía a mil por ella, la acaricio entre sus piernas y disfruto al verla sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba. La toco por sobre las pantaletas de encaje, y la oyó gemir suavemente, quería oírla gemir más veces, por lo que la siguió acariciando con mayor rapidez.

- Darien. . .- Susurro ella.

- Esto ya se transformo en un estorbo.- Le quito las pantaletas las lanzo lejos y lo mismo hiso con el brasier de ella a los pocos segundos.- Son preciosas pero te prefiero sin nada.

- Es la primera vez que estoy así con un hombre.

- Pues seré el único en verte así.

- Si.- Sonrió ella.- Tócame de nuevo por favor.

- Lo que me ordenes mi princesa.

La rubia tuvo que aferrarse a las sabanas, a la almohada e incluso a la espalda de Darien, nunca antes había sentido nada igual, todo su cuerpo se estaba convulsionando ante aquel toque casi mágico. Estaba segura de que Darien era muy experimentado y aunque esa idea le provocaba un poco de celos sabia que no podía reclamar nada, pues seria absurdo.

- Ya es tiempo.

- ¿Tiempo?- Solo cuando lo sintió alejarse para quitarse los bóxer supo a lo que se refería.

- ¿Aun quieres hacerlo?

- Si. . .- Disimuladamente poso la mirada sobre la masculinidad de su novio.

Darien la estrecho nuevamente, quería hacerla sentir segura en sus brazos, no quería asustarla por nada, y sabía que si era brusco con ella podía espantarla, tomo uno de sus senos en la boca y el otro lo masajeo con una de sus manos, la sintió gemir.

- Yo. . .- La joven llevo sus manos hasta la virilidad de Darien, al tomarla se sintió inhibida de pronto, pero aun asi comenzó a acariciarlo despacio.

- Gr. . .- Gruño Darien apegándose más a ella.- Delicioso.

- Ven mi amor, hazme el amor.- Le pidió tímidamente.- Quiero ser tuya.

- Si. . .

La puso bajo de él, tratando de no poner todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, la separo las piernas, en ningún momento la dejo se mirar, no quería que ella pensara en nada más que en estar con él.

- No dejes de mirarme.

- Si. . .

Poso su miembro en la entrada femenina, la acaricio solo para asegurarse de que estaba realmente preparada para recibirlo, al comprobarlo la abrazo con más fuerza en tanto se acercaba lentamente deseando poder borrar de la mente de su ahora mujer el dolor que estaba a punto de provocarle.

- Darien. . .- Serena gimio ante la invasión.- Mi amor. . .

- Lo siento. . .

- No importa, sabia que debía doler.

- Te amo.- La tomo lentamente, esperando en todo momento la reacción de ella.

A pesar del dolor era la mejor y más extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo, pero de una cosa estaba feliz, estar asi de unida con Darien, ante una nueva embestida de parte de él ella se aferro a su cuello y paso sus manos hasta llegar a su espalda, gimio suavemente y cerca del oído de él.

- Dari. . .- Gimió ella.- Mi amor. . .

- Eres preciosa, te amo.- Rogo por el perdón y la embestido por completo, la sintió aferrase más a él, incluso sentía como enterraba sus uñas en su espalda, pero ese pequeño dolor era casi un placer para él.

Ebrios por el placer, se entregaban uno a uno al amor, Serena se aferrada a su novio con cada nueva embestida, ella lo besaba lo mordía con delicadeza, estaba totalmente entregada al momento, no había rechazado nada de él y eso lo alentaba a continuar.

- Mi amor. . .- Al ver que ella estaba completamente adaptada a su invasión decidió cambiar de posición.

La puso sobre su costado y se coloco detrás de ella, por lo que tuvo más acceso a su cuerpo la estrecho por la cintura, y tono uno de sus senos y con la otra manos libre la acaricio en su femineidad arrancándole otro sonoro gemido, por lo que la embistió más rápido e intensifico sus caricias.

- ¡Darien!

- Mi amor. . . Siente todo lo que te hago. . . Dime. . . ¿Te gusta?- Le pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

- Si. . . Si mi amor, no te detengas sigue. . .

Le sorprendía como Serena se había recuperado tan pronto, había esperado que le doliera por más tiempo, aunque era la primera vez que se acostaba con una virgen, no estaba equivocado, era la primera vez que hacia el amor con una virgen.

- Dari. . .- Serena volvió su cabeza para ofrecerle sus labios, lo que Darien devoro a los pocos segundos.

Embestida tras embestida Serena se sentía cada vez más unida con Darien, era suya por completo y quería que fue así para siempre, que nada ni nadie la apartara de él.

- Serena mi amor.- Darien se tendió de espaldas a la cama y puso sobre él a su mujer.- Mi amor. . .

- Darien. . .- Sin haber recibido ninguna instrucción comenzó a moverse apoyándome en el pecho de él.- Me gusta mucho. . . Mucho. . .

- Eso quería mi dulce princesa.- Puso sus manos en sus caderas.- Tan dulce mi amor.

- Dari. . .- Serena se movía deprisa sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba por incendiarse.

- Serena.- Darien también comenzó a moverse en forma frenetica, estaba deseoso por ver a su niña-mujer llegar al éxtasis total.

- Más Darien. . . Quiero más.- La rubia se movia bajo el compas de Darien.

- Mi amor. . .

La pasión amenazaba con abrumarlos a los dos, ninguno había supuesto que seria tan exquisito estar con el otro, Serena había tenido mucho miedo de no complacerlo como él se lo merecía y por su parte Darien había tenido miedo de no hacer bien las cosas y provocarle más dolor del necesario a ella, ahora que ambos estaba a gusto con el otro no era necesario medirse en lo que hacias.

- ¡Darien!- La primera convulsión ataco el cuerpo de la rubia, luego vino otra y otra.- Mi amor.

- ¡Serena!

La rubia cayo en el pecho de él, en tanto Darien la mantenía abrazada a su cuerpo, ambos respiraban a duras penas, era una sensación extraña la que sentía, como si fuese la primera vez que estaba con una mujer.

- Darien.- Susurro Serena mientras levantaba su cabeza para verlo.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- Le acaricio el cabello.

- Si, muy bien a decir verdad.- Una risita nerviosa invadió a la joven.

- Mi princesa.- Darien la beso.

- Pero mucho.- Dijo ella a los pocos minutos después, lentamente se quito de encima de él, pero aun asi se acurruco contra suyo.

- La noche será un poco helada.- Dijo Darien de pronto.- ¿Quieres ponerte tu pijama?

- Si por favor.

Darien sabía que Serena podría tener un poco de frio en la noche de modo que aunque le gustaba la idea de tenerla desnuda en sus brazos, prefería que durmiera abrigada, se sentó en la cama para levantarse pero antes de poder hacer escucho un chillido de su mujer.

- ¡Darien! Tu espalda, te la deje marcada.- Con una de las sabanas envolviéndola la joven se puso detrás de él.- Lo siento mucho.

- Oye, tranquila, me ha gustado mucho.

- ¿Qué te rasguñara?- La joven puso sus manos en las marcas.- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

- Mi amor eso lo hiciste presa del deseo y la pasión es una clara señal de que te ha gustado todo lo que hicimos.

- Bueno si pero. . .

- Pero nada.- Se volvió para sonreírle.- Unos cuantos rasguños no me harán nada.

Darien se levanto para ir en busca del bolso de Serena, al entregárselo quiso saber que había dentro, era absurdo, pero esperaba que ella guardara más sorpresas para ese fin de semana, se acerco a ella con cuidado y disimuladamente miro, a lo que su mujer reacciono cerrándolo.

- No mires. . .

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Ocultas algo?

- Mina me hiso comprar algunas cosas, la ropa interior que me quitaste era algo de eso.

- Anda dime que más trajiste.

- No te vayas a reir.- Serena abrió el bolso y saco un objeto que le mostro a su novio.

- Orejas de conejo.- Darien miro a su mujer.- Es muy sugestivo a decir verdad.

- Mina me hiso comprarlas.

- Déjalas.- Las dejo en la mesita de noche.- Ponte tu pijama, mañana la usaremos te lo prometo.

Serena se puso una camisilla de seda color blanca, era delgada y le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, no iba a abrigarse mucho pero era lo único más parecido aun pijama que Mina le había permitido echar en su bolso.

- Ven aquí.- Darien se había puesto el pantalón de uno de sus pijamas.- Es hora de dormir.

- ¿Darien?- Serena se recostó a su lado y puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.- ¿De verdad te gusto estar conmigo?

- Claro que si, eres especial mi princesa, es la primera vez que me siento tan a gusto con una mujer.

- ¿Hubo muchas?

- Solo eran de una noche, nunca dormi realmente con ellas, solo teníamos sexo y yo me iba después.

- Ahora es distinto conmigo.

- Muy, pero muy distinto.- La estrecho.- Primero que nada no me acosté contigo solo para tener sexo de una noche, hicimos el amor, segundo te amo como nunca pensé en amar Y tercero planeo pasar el resto de mi vida asi contigo.

- Darien. . .- La joven lo beso antes de quedarse dormida.

- Duerme mi dulce princesa.- El pelinegro la beso en la frente en tanto la estrechaba más.-

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Princessqueen: **Pues de lo picante hasta lo ardiente mi amiga, naturalmente Serena ha ido creciendo emocionalmente y ya poco lo importa lo que ocurra con su "querida familia".

**Johanna bodmer:** Mucho amor por lo que puedes ver mi amiga, esperemos que estas parejas encuentres la felicidad.

**Anyachiba: **Asi se habla amiga, pero debemos recordar que Serena antes no tenia autoestima y dejaba que las brujas la pisotearan.

**NixSophie: **Tendremos que ver en los siguientes capítulos para saber más sobre el amante de Neh. Pues espero que esta noche te haya gustado y que haya cumplido con lo que querias amiga.

**Luxy1985: **Amiga no era un anillo, no te impacientes jijiji. Todas queremos ver la reacción de Beryl y su madre cuando sepan que la novia de Darien esta muy muy cerca y es quien menos lo esperan.

**Yesqui2000: **Poco a poco esta dejando a Zirconia sin lo único que a ella le importa el dinero, la venganza se sirve en un plato frio jijiji. Darien le esta demostrado todo el amor que de pequeña le fue negado a Serena

**Badu: **Tarde Kenji se dio cuenta de que Ikuko vale la pena pero quiere recompensar el tiempo perdido. Serena ya sucumbió a los encantos de nuestro Darien esperemos ver que sigue entre esos dos.

**Yssareyes48: ** Es que a Serena ya no le importan esas brujas , espero que esta cena y posterior encuentro romántico te haya gustado amiga. Kenji e Ikuko un amor a distancia que crece poco a poco jijiji.

**Flakis: **Pues Kenji se quedo tranquila al ver que su hija estará en buenas manos, esperemos que Beryl no se de cuenta, Ikuko la pobre se sentía culpable pero no pudo contra el amor que le tenia a Kenji.

**Maria paolini: **Gracias amiga, me pone contenta que esta historia también será de tu agrado, espero poder seguir sorprendiéndote.

**Princesa selene mai: **Beryl es y por lo visto seguirá siendo una sombra en su relación, pero por otro lado ellos ya se amaron como querían, ya se pertenecen, en tanto Lita y Andrew hay que ver como siguen ellos, al igual que pasa con Ikuko y Kenji.

**Adileyne: **Hola amiga, que bien que te guste esta historia.

**Norma: **Muy pícaro amiga mía, pero Serena tampoco se niega a sus caricias jijiji, al contrario le gustan. Zirconia poco a poco eta perdiendo a su marido y sobre todo su billetera.

**Lady susi: **Esa es la idea amiga, Kenji solo quiere tener a Ikuko como su esposa, pero antes ha decidido vengarse poco a poco de Zirconia y sus hijas si ya les esta cortando el dinero de a poco.

**Serena lovegood pataki: **Serena esta sacando carácter y ya se sabe defender solita, se le hiso a los dos amiga a Ikuko y a Kenji, pero bien que lo disfrutaron jijiji.

**Alinita28: **Hola amiga bienvenida! Me alegro que leas mis historias las que escribo para todas ustedes, y en cuanto a Beryl tranquila por que a Darien no le interesa estar cerca de ella por lo tanto nunca seria tan tonta de embarazarse y hacer pasar al bebé como se Darien.

**Anali88: **Amiga si Ikuko llevaba tiempo sintiendo cosas por Kenji y ahora aunque sea su amante en las sombras sabe que ella lo puede amar mucho mejor.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: **Darien daría todo por proteger a su Serena, pero por lo visto ella ya esta aprendiendo a defenderse solita, en gran parte gracias a él. Ikuko y Kenji poco a poco están viviendo su amor.

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: **Lo único que debe tenernos tranquilas es que las brujas aun no tienen idea de como hallar a la novia de Darien, de modo que nuestros tortolitos aun tienen tiempo para mucha miel jijiji.

**Yusale: **Kenji merecía a alguien que lo quisiera de versad e Ikuko ser correspondida en lo que sentía. La primera noche solos de nuestra parejita, la que no será la ultima, pues le queda el resto del fin de semana.

**Mis amigas sé que les había prometido este capitulo para mediado de la semana que acaba de pasar, pero sufrí algunos pequeños accidentes, se corto la luz y perdí todo lo que había avanzado, estuve medio enferma pro algunos días y no podía recordar lo que había escrito. En fin ya lo logre terminar asi que aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y que comenten si creen que falta algo o sobra en esta historia, espero que tengan una buena semana. Saluditos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor Moon No Me Pertenece.**

**Ojos de amor.**

**VII.**

- ¡Lita escúchame!- Andrew alcanzo a su novia antes de que ella llegara hasta el taxi.- No es lo que crees, eso no es cierto.

- Déjame. . . Eres un desgraciado.- La joven se volvió.- Sabia como era tu vida, sabia que antes de conocernos era un mujeriego que iba de cama en cama, pero no pensé que fueras a engañarme de esta forma. . . ¡Un hijo! Por el amor al cielo debiste tomar precauciones.

- Mi amor eso no es cierto, yo no deje a ninguna chica embarazada te lo prometo.

- No es lo que dice esa revista.- Lita se la lanzo a la cabeza.- Eres un tonto, sabia de tu vida de playboy, pero confié en ti cuando dijiste que aquello no significaba nada, que no tenias nada que te recordara tu vida pasada, ahora resulta que tienes a una ex amante suplicándote que te cases con ella para poder criar al hijo de ambos.

- Lita. . .- Andrew la sujeto.- Mi amor por favor escúchame te lo suplico, voy a averiguar que esta pasando te lo prometo.

- Solo quiero que me dejes en paz. . . Te odio.

La castaña se subio al fin al taxi y le ordeno al chofer que la llevara lejos de ahí, en lo que a ella se refería no volvería al apartamento de Andrew y tampoco lo volvería a ver a él, lo odiaba con todo su corazón y se odiaba a si misma por confiar en él aun sabiendo la clase de hombres que era, un hombre que iba de mujer en mujer.

- Estúpido. . .- Susurro la castaña.

.

.

- Sigue dormida mi princesa.- Darien se deslizo de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su dulce novia y mujer.- Ire por comida.

El pelinegro llego hasta la cocina del yate, aunque no sabia cocinar si podía hacer una tostadas, además de que tenia cereal y varias cosas más, estaba seguro de que iba a ofrecerle a su mujer un delicioso banquete. Su móvil comenzó a pitar por estar descargándose, de modo que busco su cargador.

- Lo olvide en el coche.- Murmuro molesto, tomo una bata y se la puso, para bajar.

- Buenos días señor.- Lo saludo uno de los guardias.

- Buen día. . .

Tal y como había pensado el cargador de su móvil estaba en el coche, al tomarlo comenzó a caminar de nuevo al yate, no quería que Serena despertara sola y confundida porque él no estaba a su lado, además que aun no había comenzó si quiera a tostar pan.

- ¿Darien?

- ¿Uh?- Al volver se tenso al ver que Beryl se estaba acercando a él.

- Por lo que veo has pasado la noche aquí en tu yate.

- Mmm. . .- No iba a responder aquello.- Por lo que veo vienes a pasar el día en los yates.

- Unas amigas tienen un yate aquí en el aparcadero municipal y vinimos a tomar el sol. . .- La peliroja se le acerco.- Anda. . . Invítame a conocer tu yate.

- No Beryl.

- ¿Estas con ella?

- ¿Ella?

- Con tu novia.

- Eso a ti no te importa Beryl, ahora si me disculpas tengo mucho que hacer.

- Darien. . . ¡Darien!

El pelinegro siguió caminando, al acercarse al yate le hiso un gesto al guardaespalda para que estuviese pendiente, no quería que Beryl arruinase su fin de semana y que su Serena se pusiera nerviosa, no lo iba a permitir. Si aquella molestia iba significar una incomodidad para ellos tendría que hacer algunos arreglos, de modo que a penas enchufo su teléfono móvil marco el numero de alguien que estaba seguro que iba a ayudarle.

.

.

.

- Contesta. . . Contesta. . . Maldita sea contesta.- Gruño el rubio.

- Andrew querido.- Al cuarto tono de llamada la mujer contesto.

- ¡Reika maldita sea que demonios has hecho!

- Mi Andrew tu no me quisiste escuchar cuando te hable del bebé que habíamos engendrado juntos. . . Y como no me escuchaste tuve que hacer publico mi embarazo.

- Sabes también como yo que ese hijo no es mio. . .

- Mi vida tu y yo nos acostábamos frecuentemente. . .

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás.

- Andrew.- La mujer estallo en carcajadas.- Parece que reprobaste la clase de biología mi querido, nos acostábamos hasta hace cinco meses y es el tiempo que tengo de embarazo.

- Reika por favor dime que todo es una broma. . .

- No Andrew, no lo es, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

- ¡No es cierto!- Colgó lleno de furia.

El rubio se desplomo en el suelo de su apartamento desesperado, tenia que hablar con Lita, pero ella no le contestaba el teléfono, al parecer lo había apagado, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando. Era imposible que Reika, su ex amante estuviese embarazada de él, siempre había sido cuidadoso al estar con una mujer y exigía lo mismo con sus amantes. ¡Si hasta con Lita era cuidadoso! Aunque la amaba y quería en el futuro casarse con ella.

- Maldita sea. . .

Había cortado con Reika el mismo día que había conocido a Lita, en una cena en un típico restaurante le había dado una joya y le había hablado sobre el termino de la relación de ambos, no tenían nada formal pero la chica y él tenían una especie de acuerdo, a lo cual él simplemente había decidido romper a favor a lo que sentía por Lita.

- Mi amor. . . Mi Lita.

Iba a encontrar a Reika, la llevaría al doctor y confirmaría que tal embarazo no existía, era imposible, luego iria con Lita y le mostraría las pruebas de su inocencia, la castaña volviera a hablarle y podría volver a tener su cariño y confianza.

.

.

.

- Princesa.- Darien se tendio en la cama con mucho cuidado dado que llevaba la bandeja con el desayuno.- Mi amor despierta.

- Mmm. . . Darien. . .- La rubia poco a poco abrió sus ojos.- Buenos días.

- Te traje el desayuno.

Serena se revolvió en la cama hasta quedar sentada, frente de ella había una bandeja con jugo, café y leche, por otro lado habían tostadas, cereal, frutas de todo tipo y mermelada, en un costado había una rosa roja, la joven la tomo y la llevo hasta sus labios.

- Muchas gracias. . .

- Era lo menos que podía hacer para ti mi amor.- Darien le quito de la frente un mechón rebelde.- Ahora a comer tenemos que navegar y no es bueno hacerlo con el estomago vacio.

- ¿Navegar?

- Si, iremos al club. . . Es mejor estar lejos de este embarcadero.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- Beryl vino con unos amigos, Zoycite me acaba de decir que esta en un yate a dos espacios de aquí.

- Puede verme.

- Por eso navegaremos hasta el club, ahí no podrá entrar y estaremos seguros en la bahía del club.

- Gracias.- Serena estaba haciéndose un tazon de cereal con leche.- No tenia idea de que ella iba a venir aquí, ayer en la mañana dijo algo de irse con sus amigas al centro comercial.

- Debe de haber cambiado de planes. . . Pero de todos modos no importa.- Darien tomo una tostada.- Iremos al club, almorzaremos con mis padres y luego seguiremos con lo que teníamos planeado.

- Si, además ya no me importa lo que. . .- Serena quedo con la cuchara de cereal camino a su boca.- ¿Qué has dicho de tus padres?

- Que iremos a almorzar con ellos. . . Ya es hora de que los conozcas, yo conocí a Ikuko y después a tu papá, ambos me aceptan. . . Ahora mis padres quieren conocerte con ansias.

- Pero. . . Pero. . . ¿Y si nos los gusto?

- Vas a gustarles, a mi madre ya le encantas y eso que ni te conoce, y que decir de mi padre si hasta le pidió a unos de los chicos que te cuida una fotografía tuya para saber como eras.

- ¿Darien ellos saben que yo soy ciega?

- Mi amor, tienes un porcentaje de ceguera que se combate con tus lentillas.- Murmuro él con cariño.- Debes estar tranquila, mis padres te van a querer y mucho.

Pero la rubia no estaba segura, tenia miedo de no ser de la simpatía de los padres de Darien, lo quería mucho pero no quería ser un tema de disputa entre su novio y sus padres, por lo que sabia el padre era un gran hombre de negocios y su madre era miembro del directorio del club de la ciudad, obviamente era una dama con mucha elegancia, tendría que buscar en su bolso lo más sencillo y a la vez elegante para presentarse ante ellos.

- Princesa tranquila, desayuna tranquila, tenemos el resto de la mañana para llegar al club, estamos a un buen rato del club.

- Yo estaré presentable para ellos lo prometo.

- Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes, mis padres te van a amar.

Esperaba que asi fuera, no iba a poner a Darien en una situación incomoda, si los padres de él no la querían no le iba a quedar más remedio que alejarse del hombre que amaba.

- No pienses tanto, yo te amo y es lo que importa.- Le dijo Darien mientras le sonreía.

.

.

.

- ¡Mi amor!- Ikuko contesto muy alegre.- Te echo tanto de menos.

- Y yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. . .

La mujer se sento en la cocina, había aprovechado que las empleadas habían salido a hacer la compra del mercado y del super para hablar con mayor confianza, se abrazo al ultimo regalo que la había mandado él, un hermoso ramos de flores que habían recién llagado hace menos de diez minutos.

- Gracias por las flores.

- ¿Te han gustado?

- Mucho mi amor, no debiste. . .

- Cada dia que estemos separados te llegara algo, así no me olvidaras.

- No pueblo olvidarte, ya no que te tengo en mi piel.

- Extraño tus besos.- Dijo Kenji.- Tus abrazos, necesito estar contigo.

- Kenji mi amor. . .

- Quiero contarte algo, pero debes prometer que guardaras silencio.

¿Qué sería? Desde que se había hecho amante de Kenji sentía que lo conocía un poco más cada día a pesar de las distancias, supuso que se trataría lago más contra Zirconia, él ya le había dicho de sus planes de dejarla sin dinero poco a poco, y secretamente ella disfrutaba de verla enfadada, la venganza de su amado le gustaba, la única manera de hacer sufrir a esa mujer era cortándole lo único que le importaba el dinero.

- Anda dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mi. . .

- Lo sé, pero no debes decirle a Serena.

- Esta bien, te lo dire. . . Yo. . .

.

.

.

- ¿Darien? La joven salió a la superficie.- ¿Ya estamos lejos?

- Si mi amor. . . Ven me haces falta.

La rubia se abrazo a su novio, llevaba unos short blancos pequeños y un top rosa, hacía mucho calor y por eso estaba asi vestida, naturalmente iba a cambiarse de ropa cuando se acercaran al club.

- ¿Darien?

- Dime. . .

- Te quiero, pero me da miedo que tus padres no me acepten. . .

- Van a quererte ya verás, te van a adorar y comenzaran a alentarme para que nos casemos.

- ¡Darien!

- Es la verdad, pero eso será en unos años más, antes debes vivir tu vida de adolescente.

- Lo que me queda, el próximo año seré mayor de edad.

- Wow señorita usted cumplirá los dieciocho años.

- No te burles. . .

Pero era cierto, su niña pronto iba a hacer una adulta, y aunque quería casarse con ella cuanto antes iba a darle todo el tiempo para que madurara y lo aceptara de buen grado, nunca iba a forzarla a nada, seguramente Serena querría estudiar y él le daría todo el apoyo posible.

- ¿Darien?

- Si. . .

- Tus padres. . . ¿Ellos saben que pasamos la noche juntos?

- Claro.- Estaba revisando los controles del yate pero aun así sintió en enfado de su mujer.

- ¡Van a pensar lo peor de mi!

- Tranquila, ya te dije que te van a querer.

- Eso espero.- La joven se sentó en el asiento al lato del capitán.- Voy a mejorar mi atuendo, tengo un vestido. . .

- No te angusties.- Darien puso su mano en su pierna.- Para mi eres perfecta mi amor, y es lo único que importa.

- Creo que tienes razón.

- ¿Trajiste bikini? Ahora que vamos al club podemos nadar un rato.

- Si traje bikini pero. . . No sé nadar muy bien.

- Yo te ayudo.

- Eres un amor Darien.- Serena lo beso.- Por eso te amo, eres mi príncipe azul.

- Y lo seré siempre.

- Dari.- La rubia lo abrazo por la espalda y froto su mejilla.

- Te has vuelto muy querendona.- Observo él en tanto apagaba el motor del yate.

- Tu me haces ser así.

- Sabes aun tenemos tiempo.- Darien puso sus manos en la pretina del short.- Podríamos. . . Ya sabes. . .

- ¿Aquí?

- Estamos un tanto lejos de la costa, casi en aguas internacionales.- Sonrió él en tanto bajaba sus short.- Te necesito tanto. . .

- Dari mi amor.- Serena le sonrió en tanto pasaba sus brazos por el cuello.- Yo también quiero estar contigo.

La rubia se apego más al cuerpo de su hombre, podía sentir su excitación y al sentir su respiración agitada ella misma se alentó a tentarlo aun más, froto sus senos en el pecho de él y lo miro ansiosamente, nunca antes, ni en sus más locos sueños había pensado en hacer eso, pero Darien despertaba en ella una ganas loca de ser suya y solo suya.

- Mi princesa.

La puso sobre la el respaldo de los asientos que componían la cabina, estaba comportándose como un obsesivo sexual con ella, pero la deseaba y saber que a ella le ocurría lo mismo lo excitaba de sobremanera.

- Mi Dari. . . Dari. . .- Serena le envolvió la cintura con sus piernas.- Te amo Dari. . .

La rubia se quito el top por encima de la cabeza, aunque tenia el sujetador puesto aun Darien le tomo los senos por sobre la tela para acariciarlos, le gustaba sentir el toque de su novio, era como si su piel le quemara cuando él le ponía una mano encima.

- Serena. . .- Al quitarle el sujetador poso su lengua sobre uno de sus senos.- Mi amor. . .

- ¡Dari!

No quería ser la única en disfrutar aquello, ansiaba poder darle a él aunque fuese un poco del placer que estaba recibiendo de su parte. Tomo el cinturón de él para soltarlos, e inmediatamente busco liberar la creciente erección para poder tomarla en sus manos y acariciarla, aunque era la primera vez que lo hacia y sabia como hacerlo supuso que debía ser cuidadosa.

- Asi princesa.- Lo oyó gemir con los dientes apretados.- Suave al comienzo. . . Asi. . .

- Lo tengo. . . Suave.- Susurro.

- Serena. . . ¡Princesa!

Darien beso su piel, incluso le mordió levemente el hombro, cerca del cuello, a lo que ella sonrió con placer, había descubierto algo importante, era adicta a él, no pensaba separase de él, y mucho menos iba a dejar que alguna arpía tratara de quitárselo, Darien era suyo y de nadie más, solo suyo asi como ella le pertenecía.

.

.

.

- ¡Reika!- Andrew tumbo a puerta del apartamento donde había logrado saber que ella vivía.- ¿Dónde estas?

- Aquí querido.- La mujer salió de uno de los cuarto.

El rubio se quedo helado al verla, la mujer mostraba una pequeña barriga tras un vestido corto, entonces era cierto que ella estaba embarazada, pero no podía ser suyo aquel bebé, no podía ser cierto.

- Mira ven.- La joven se puso las manos sobre su vientre.- Siente a nuestro hijo.

- No es cierto.- Se acerco furioso, si era un engaño Reika la iba a pasar muy mal, le levanto el vestido deseando ver una almohadilla que simulara la barriga de una mujer embarazada, pero no fue así, ella de verdad estaba embarazada.

- Siempre supe que eras fogoso, pero hacerle el amor a una mujer embarazada mi querido.- Reika le acaricio la mejilla.

- No me toques.- Andrew se aparto con asco.- No sé de quien te has embarazado pero no es posible que sea mío. . .

- ¿Huyendo de tus responsabilidades querido?

- No sé que pretendes. . .

- Ya lo leíste en la revista, quiero que te cases conmigo.

- No. . . Escúchame bien Reika, lo nuestro solo fue sexo, siempre lo supiste, dudo que ese bastardo que llevas en el vientre sea mío. . .

- Voy a arruinarte. . .

- Hazlo, pero si sigues insistiendo que es mío voy a demandarte Reika, no me casar contigo.

- Entonces voy a dar a este bebé en adopción.

- Haz lo que quieras, yo doy mi vida porque no es hijo mío.

Al salir iba hecho una furia, iba a ser lo que fuese por limpiar su nombre, conociendo el ambiente de la prensa amarillista iba a ser noticia por varios días más, pero lo que más le molestaba era saber que Lita iba a saber eso, ella iba a leer esas revistas y no le daría una oportunidad para defenderse, necesitaba que ella lo escuchara, que le brindara su apoyo, se había dado cuenta de que sin la castaña a su lado no tenia ánimos de hacer nada.

.

.

.

- ¡Serena!- La rubia pesar de que iba sujeta de la mano de su novio dio un respingo, había esperado que nadie la reconociera en el club.

- Mamá. . . Papá. . .

Una mujer de mediana edad, de cabellos rubios y una amble sonrisa se iba acercando a ellos, al parecer ella era la dueña del grito con su nombre, a su lado un hombre alto de cabello oscuro, la viva imagen de Darien solo que mucho más maduro, los dos se acercaron a saludarla dejando de lado incluso a su propio hijo.

- Oigan la están atosigando. . .- Darien sonrió.

- Estaba tan ansiosa por conocerte, bueno mi esposo también.- La mujer la abrazo.- Eres tan bonita. . . Perfecta para mi hijo, ya era hora de que ese inconsciente de Darien te presentara.

- Yo. . .- Estaba impactada, no había esperado tan buen recibimiento.

- Vamos a comer, ya es casi la una y ustedes deben tener hambre.- El hombre le sonrió.- Ven querida, por cierto me llamo Armando.

- Te dije que te iban a amar.- Le susurro Darien segundos después, luego miro a sus padres.- Por cierto sus vacaciones. . .

- Fueron una maravilla hijo, tu padre al fin se ha relajado.- Comento la mujer mayor.

- Y mi esposa es Gea, discúlpala querida es que esta muy ansiosa y no recordó presentarse.- Murmuro el hombre entre risas.

- ¡Como lo siento! Querida Serena debes pensar que soy una mal educada.

- No se preocupe. . .

Todo fue de muy buen agrado, los padres de Darien obviamente la estaban aceptando dado que en todo momento la elogiaban por algún motivo, e incentivaban a su novio a que por nada del mundo la perdiera.

- Yo no dejareia a mi princesa por nada.- Darien la tomo de la mano.- Y tampoco dejaría que se fuera de mi lado.

- Yo quiero mucho a Darien.- Dijo sin miedo.- No quiero dejarlo.

- Eso me agrada.- Concedió Armando.

- Darien hijo. . .- Gea lo miro.- ¿Has pensando en mi idea?

- ¿Idea?- Serena se intrigo.

- Darien va a cumplir años en tres meses y quiero hacerle una fiesta aquí en el club. . . Ahora que tiene novia he pensado que también es buen momento para que la gente sepas que tu y mi hijo están juntos Serena.

- Mamá a Serena y a mi no nos gusta compartir nuestra relación. . .

- Darien a mi me gustaría que hicieses esa fiesta.- Comento de pronto Serena.- Quiero que todos y sobre todas sepan que eres mi novio.

- ¿Incluso ellas?

- Sobre todo ellas.- Le sonrió, ya estaba harta de ocultar su relación.

- ¿Ellas?- Gea miro primero a su esposo y luego a su hijo.

- Entonces haz la fiesta madre.

- ¿Tu me ayudaras Serena?

- Claro. . .

Darien sonrió, la idea de una fiesta para su madre era un montón de invitados mucha comida y champaña de la mejor, lo que realmente lo dejaba sorprendido era que Serena aceptara hacerlo, había pensado que la relación entre ambos iba a ser secreta hasta cuando ella lograra salir de casa de su padre, pero saber que quería que todos los reconocieran como pareja le gustaba y mucho, además de que secretamente queria ver la reacciones de Beryl, Zirconia e incluso Neherenia cuando vieran que su la novia que tanto buscaban siempre había estado más cerca de lo que creían.

- Una fiesta de gala hermosa, Darien de traje y tu de un hermoso vestido, ambos posando para los fotógrafos.

- ¿Tendrás tiempo para organizar todo querida? Armando miro a su mujer.

- Claro que si, todo estará listo te lo aseguro querido.

El almuerzo fue encantador, en algún momento de la reunión hablaron del tema de su ceguera, y aunque en un principio había estado algo nerviosa y deprimida de que por eso no la quisiera, pero se equivocó, al parecer la amaban más por eso, y no porque le tenían lastima, sino porque demostraba que aquello ya no la afectaba, en un minuto Darien se tuvo que levantar para ir al baño dejándola a ella sola con sus padres.

- Mi hijo ha tenido mucha suerte en encontrarte Serena.- Gea la miro.- Espero que pronto tenga planes de casare contigo.

- Aun es pronto querida. . .- Armando soltó una carcajada.

- Pero se ve que se quieren, que son el uno para el otro que mejor que comprometerse.

- ¿No te dije que iban a hablar de ese tema?- Darien volvió y se sento al lado de su madre.

- Solo sigo que es mejor que te asegures de que los demás chicos sepan que Serena es tu novia, pueden intentar quitártela hijo.

- No lo conseguirán.- Serena se llevo a la boca una cuchara de helado de chocolate.- ¿Verdad que si mi amor?

- Nada nos separara.- Sentencio el pelinegro.

- Asi habla un hombre Chiba.- Armando miro a su hijo.- No permite que le arrebaten a la mujer que ama. . .

.

.

.

Darien apago el motor del yate, aunque su guardia de seguridad le había dicho que Beryl había abandonado el aparcadero municipal a eso de las seis de la tarde, no iba a volver a ese lugar, su madre, como miembro del consejo directivo del club había logrado conseguirle un espacio para aparcar el yate, no quería que nada interrumpiera su última noche con Serena. De modo que cuando se aseguro de que el yate no se movería entro en la cabina, habían encargado sushi y estaba y pastel de chocolate como postre.

- ¿Princesa?- No estaba en la sala de estar.- ¿Serena?

- ¡Aquí en el cuarto mi amor!- Le respondió desde el cuarto.

Seguramente su rubia tentación estaba abrigándose más, la noche estaba más helada que la anterior, camino despacio hacia la habitación al ver que ella no salía de ahí, extrañado al ver que la luz estaba apagada la encendió, pero lo que veo lo impacto.

- Hola mi amor.

- ¡Princesa!

Serena estaba en la cama con una pequeña tanga con un pompón de algodón en la cola, un sujetador negro y en su cabeza estaban las orejas de conejo, habia estado deseando vérsela puestas, pero aquello lo dejo sin palabras ella los brazos apoyados en la cama y de rodillas, una visión muy tentadora.

- Es hora de comer.- Murmuro ella, que con su dedo le hiso un gesto para que se acercara.

El sushi estaba en una bandeja en la mesita auxiliar al lado de la cama y el pastel en la otra mesita, Serena tomo el sushi y lo puso sobre la cama, tomo los palillos y tomo la primera pieza para ofrecérsela a él.

- Ven a comer mi amor.- Le dijo con un guiño en el ojo.

- Aja. . .- Torpemente camino hasta donde estaba ella, se tendio a su lado en la cama y dejo que ella lo alimentara.

- ¿Te gusta? El sushi del club es delicioso.- Serena le acariciaba el rostro de vez en cuando.- Mi Dari. . .

- Cuando me llamas asi me dan ganas de tumbarte en la cama y hacerte el amor.

- Lo sé.- La rubia sonrio.- ¿Te gusto el disfraz?

- Me encanta.- Le toco el trasero.- Tu colita de conejo me fascina. . .

- ¿Y mi orejas?

- Tambien. . .

- Dari mi amor. . .

- Dime. . .

- ¿Puedes invitar a la fiesta a mi familia? Quiero decir a mi madrastra y sus hija. . . Quiero ver sus expresiones cuando nos vena juntos como novios.

- Yo tuve la misma idea, serán invitadas pero. . .- La miro.- ¿Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

- Si, por años he sufrido sus maltratos, ahora quiero ser yo quien tome la revancha.

- La idea me gusta.- Darien tomo los palillos para ser él quien le diera de comer.- Tumbate.

- Si mi amor.

- Pero también tienes que saber que la idea de fiesta de mi madre es con por lo menos unas doscientas a trescientas personas.

- ¿Tantos invitados?

- La plantilla del club completa, la gente de la empresa, los amigos de la familia, mis amistades.

- Es mucha gente.

- Lo sé y para cuando nos casemos serán el doble.- Murmuro mientras buscaba la mejor pieza de sushi.

- ¿Te ronda la idea de matrimonio verdad?- Bromeo la rubia.

- Claro que si, vas a ser mi esposa te guste o no.

- Pues no he dicho que me desagrade la idea al contrario.

- Más te vale.- Al acabar con el sushi se recostó a su lado.- ¿Te gusto este fin de semana solo para nosotros mi amor?¿Aunque hayamos tenido que estar un rato con mis padres?

- Claro que si, nadar en la piscina fue delicioso, y gracias por no soltarme hasta que estuve segura de poder nadar por mi sola.

- Solo necesitabas algo de practica.

- De pequeña antes del accidente iba a clases de natación, después de que me quede ciega a pesar de que quería seguir tomando clases, el medico dijo que podía ser peligroso.

- No te angusties.- Noto la tristeza en su voz, tomo su cara en sus manos.- Ya no tienes que seguir sufriendo.

- Claro que si, que sucederá si algún día pierdo algunas de mis lentillas, mandar a hacerlas otra vez tomaría varios días. . .

- Solo me tendrías que llamar a mi.

- ¿A ti?

- Tengo muchas copias de la receta ocular de tus lentillas.

- ¿Copias? ¿Hablas de lentillas?

- Si, mira.- De su chaqueta saco una pequeña caja, al mostrársela la rubia noto que eres lentillas de contacto.- Y no solo cargo con un caja, en el coche tengo dos, en este yate tengo cuatro cajas en distintos lugar, aquí en el cuarto están en la parte superior del armario, en la oficina tengo dos cajas y mi secretaria tiene una tercera caja, incluso con Ikuko deje varias copias. . . Asi que puedes estar tranquila, no te angusties.

- Eres maravilloso mi amor.- La joven lo abrazo.- El mejor. . . No sé como pagártelo.

- Me basta con que me sigas queriendo para el resto de la vida.

- Cuenta con eso. . .- La rubia lo beso.- ¿Quieres pastel?

- Solo si tu me lo das en la boca. . .

.

.

.

Lita estaba sentada en debajo el roble que estaba en el patio de su casa, sus padres había salido a cenar de modo que estaba sola en casa, ahora si podía llorar, durante todo el dia se había contenido de hacerle frente a sus padres, aunque sabia que tarde o temprano iba a tener que decirles sobre tu abrupto corte con Andrew, ellos se habían conocido cuando llevaba solo unas semanas de relación con el rubio, había sido él quien había insistido en conocer a sus padres, los cuales lo recibieron con mucho afecto y le habia dado su consentimiento para la relación.

- Tonto.- Murmuro con pena.

Había sabido que Andrew era un mujeriego, confiaba en que él no la habia engañado mientras estaban juntos, pero la existencia del bebé, y de la mujer que decía a gritos en la revista que esperaba que el padre del hijo que esperaba se casara con ella, la hacían odiarlo, esa mañana mientras estaban tomando desayuno con él había estado hojeando las revistas que el rubio recibía en su apartamento, apenas vio el nombre de Andrew en una revista de prensa amarillista habia sabido que nada bueno saldría de eso, pero la noticia del embarazo de una ex amante de él la devasto por completo.

- Lita mi amor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- La castaña se levantó rápidamente.- Vete no quiero saber de ti. . . Te odio.

- Y yo te amo.- Suspiro él.- Mi amor créeme que todo esto es un engaño cruel de parte de Reika, es imposible que el hijo que está esperando sea mío.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ¿Acaso no te acostaste con ella?

El rubio no respondió, por lo que el silencio le dio la respuesta a la chica, nunca había querido saber mucho sobre las amantes de Andrew, pero ver a una de esas mujeres aunque fuese en una revista la hacía sentir menos, esa mujer llamaba Reika era una modelo famosa y muy cotizada en los medios según había averiguado durante el día, en cambio ella solo era una estudiante del último año del instituto, pero no más que eso.

- Lita voy a descubrir la verdad, pero para eso no quiero perderte yo te amo. . .

- No voy a seré el hazme reir de nadie, todas las chicas del colegio saben que eres mi novio, y todas esas chicas leen la basura de revista que publico aquello. . .

- Mi amor. . .

- No me llames asi, desde hoy considera nuestra relación rota.

- Pero. . .

- Pero nada Andrew, ahora quiero que te vayas de mi casa y no vuelas.

- Lita. . .

- ¡Largate!

- Me voy a ir, pero volveré, no estoy dispuesto a perderte Lita.

.

.

.

- Dari. . .- Serena se estiro como una gatita perezosa en los brazos de su novio.- Besame.

El pelinegro estaba tendido sobre su costado y la estrechaba entre sus brazos, había terminado de comer el pastel, pero la rubia habia decidido sacarle de las comisuras de la boca los restos de chocolate a Darien de la única forma que podía ser, con besos, una cosa había llevado a la otra y ahora ambos estaban bajo las sabanas de la cama, aunque Serena aun conservaba sus disfraz de conejita intacto el que estaba solo en ropa interior era él.

- Princesa.- Darien beso su cuello.- Tan dulce. . .

- Mi amor. . .- La rubia ronroneo al sentir el calor de la piel de sus labios sobre su cuello.

- Perfecta. . . Eres hermosa y perfecta para mi, la única mujer que quiero a mi lado para siempre.

- Y tu eres el único que quiero a mi lado.

Serena entrelazo sus piernas a las del pelinegro, su cuerpo ya lo ansiaba por completo, su mente solo trabaja con la idea de entregarse a sus brazos y a su amor, no podía resistirse a él una sola caricia de su parte y ella era toda una masa moldeable al antojo de Darien.

- Mia . . Solo mia.- De un solo tirón Darien la arrano la tanga, luego la deslizo fuera de las abanas y sonrió al ver el pompón.- Que preciosa colita tienes.

- Dari. . .- Se sonrojo, antes de conocer a Darien nunca se había imaginado usando algo asi.

- Una sexy colita de pompón para mi novia, me has sorprendido mucho mi princesa.

- Te amo.- Dijo ella a modo de respuesta.

Presos por la pasión compartida la pareja se fundó en un gran beso, Serena en todo momento se mantuvo aferrada a él por el cuello, casi como si temiera que una mujer intentara quitárselo, Darien por otro lado a pesar de estar apoyando su peso en la cama parte de su cuerpo estaba sobre su mujer, reteniéndola para que no se fuera de su lado.

Las caricias intimas se hicieron pocas la urgencia de pertenecerse el uno al otro era mayor a cualquier cosa, de modo que la rubia con un susurro desesperado lo urgió a tomarla, lo necesitaba tanto.

- Princesa.- Gruño él al sentirse dentro de ella.

- ¡Oh!- Gimió con placer la joven.

Serena lo beso, lo mordió y lo lamio, aferrada en todo momento a su hombre a su dueño se entregó a los placeres que él despertaba en su cuerpo, el deseo la quemaba por dentro y etaba contenta por eso.

- Darien. . .

- Serena. . .- Dijeron ambos a la vez.

- Te amo.- Se fundieron en un beso.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Lady susi - Hecate - Yssareyes48 - Princessqueen - NixSophie - Alinita28 – Flakis - Luxy1985 - Conyta Moonlight - Anyachiba - Norma - Badu - Yesqui2000 - Faby Usako-Chiba-T - Adileyne - Anali88 - Lou-asuka - Maria paolini - Marie Mademoiselle Chiba - Serena lovegood pataki - Bepevikn - Nikitha Chiba.**

**Agradezco enormemente sus comentarios, los responderé durante la semana en mi Facebook, pero por ahora para poder entregarles este capitulo no me quedaba mucho tiempo para responder, como verán tuvimos mucha miel en este capitulo, el que espero que les haya gustado, un abrazo lunar. Saludo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sailor Moon No Me Pertenece.**

**Ojo de amor **

**VIII**

- Buenos días.-Zirconia entro en el comedor dispuesta a desayunar tranquilamente, pero se detuvo, la ciega estaba sentada en su mesa.- ¿No que tu lugar es la cocina?

- Soy miembro de esta familia también Zirconia.- Serena tomo con tranquilidad su vaso de juego.- Y esta también es mi casa, si quiero me siento donde me plazca.

- Vaya. . . Vaya. . .- Beryl hablo.- La ciega tiene voz.

- Preferiría que te fueras a desayunar a la cocina. . .

- Aquí tienes Serena.- Ikuko entro en el comedor llevando varias tostadas.

- Siéntate conmigo Ikuko.- Murmuro la rubia.

- ¿Es una broma?- Estallo Zirconia mirando primero a su hija y luego a la ciega.- ¿Quién te crees que eres maldita ciega? Sentar a alguien se la servidumbre en mi mesa, en mi casa.

- Es también mi casa Zirconia.- Serena miro a su nana.- Siéntate Ikuko.

- ¡No te atrevas!- La mujer se acerco. No te quiero en mi mesa, esta eS mi casa y la que manda soy yo. . . No me importa lo que una ciega como esta pueda decir. . .

- ¡Zirconia!- Kenji entro en el comedor.

- ¿Kenji?- La expresión de la mujer cambio rápidamente.- Querido. . . ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es semana de festividades nacionales y pedí unos días libre para venir a casa.- Murmuro fríamente el hombre.- Queria darles una sorpresa, pero obviamente el sorprendido fui yo. . . ¿Podrías repetir lo ultimo que acabas de decir?

Serena miro un tanto divertida a su padre, para ella era una verdadera sorpresa tenerlo ahí, había verlo en algunos meses más, pero estaba feliz de tenerlo ahí, además le gustaba saber que él había escuchado eso, nunca habia querido sincerarse con su padre por temor a hacerlos sufrir, pero su progenitor tenia que saber la clase de mujer que era su esposa y sus hijas.

- Querido yo. . . He estado muy tensa este ultimo tiempo, muy nerviosa. . .

- Esa no es excusa para tratar mal a mi hija.

- Pero. . .

- Padre.- Beryl se levantó.- Es Serena quien trata mal a mi madre, nunca la ha respetado como señora de la casa y esa mujer Ikuko tampoco, se burla de ella constantemente.

- Cállate Beryl. . .- El hombre la miro con furia.- Me gustaría que terminaras de desayunar pronto, y tu también Serena, Zirconia y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

- Pues me largo.- La peliroja salió hecha una furia, lo último que escucharon fue el estruendoso portazo que dio.

- Querido yo ahora tengo que salir.- Zirconia se apresuro a tomar su bolso.- Tengo una cita con la masajista y no puedo faltar, si tienes algo que decirme puede ser después. . . ByeBye. . .

- Maldita.- Serena creyó haber escuchado eso de su padre.

- ¿Quiere café señor Tsukino?- Ikuko sonrio.

- Por favor. . . Y no olvides que debes sentarte con nosotros.

- Si. . .- La mujer fue rápidamente hacia la cocina.

- Papá. . .-La rubia lo abrazo.- ¡Que alegría que estes aquí!

- Mi niña.- El hombre sonrio.- Ya era hora de volver a casa, de hecho no creo que vuelva.

- ¿Te han despedido?

- No, yo renuncie. . . Ya estoy cansado y quiero estar más en casa contigo.

- Papá. . .

- ¿Y como vas con Darien?- Le pregunto segundos después mientras ambos estaban sentados.

- De maravilla, de hecho con su madre estamos organizando su fiesta de cumpleaños. . .

- Comprendo.

- Aquí esta su café señor Tsukino. . .- Ikuko volvió a los poco minutos.

- Siéntate querida.

- Papá quede con Darien. . . Lo siento si hubiese sabido que llegarías. . .

- Tranquila querida desayunare con Ikuko entonces.

- Gracias papá, prometo que vendré para la hora de almuerzo.- Serena le sonrio antes de salir.

- Mi querida.- Kenji tomo la mano de su mujer.-¿Y Neherenia?

- Se fue ayer a pasar el fin de semanas con su. . . Amante.

- ¿Y el resto de los empleados?

- El sábado es su día libre, solo estamos nosotros.

- Que bien.- El hombre se acerco.- Te dije que iba a ser una sorpresa.

- No pudiste llegar en mejor momento, has visto por ti mismo la maldad de esa mujer. . . Además que está más enfadada que nunca con esto de que le estas dando una mínima parte de la mensualidad a la que estaba acostumbrada.

- Es la idea, que este enfadada y sus hijas también.

- Beryl también está muy enfadada y nerviosa, no asi Neherenia que como tiene hombre que la mantenga no esta tan afectada.

- Comprendo. . .

- ¿Lo que me dijiste es cierto? ¿Has presentado tu renuncia?

- Si, es posible que sea aceptada antes del viernes, si es así no me iré, si me niegan la renuncia tendré que volver pero será por poco tiempo.

- O sea que ya estarás más en casa.

- Si, voy a estar más aquí en casa y por fin podre seguir con el proceso de divorcio, de hecho esta noche pretendo hablar con Zirconia, después de lo de hoy no quiero volver a tener nada que ver con ella, llamar a mi hija ciega.- Apreto los puños.- Ya quiero hacerte mi esposa mi querida.

.

.

.

- ¿Qué te parece querida?- Gea le mostro varios diseños de manteles y copas, ambas estaban sentadas en el salón más grande del club, las personas encargadas habían llevado varios diseños.

- Son todos muy hermosos, estoy segura de que cualquiera se vería bien, supongo que Darien no quiero algo tan formal.

- Lo sé, pero será una fiesta muy importante, la gente te conocerá como su novia.

- Pero Darien no es de tanta formalidad.

- Es cierto. . .

- Princesa.- Darien la abrazo por detrás.

- Mi amor.- La rubia se puso de pie para abrazarlo mejor.- Llegaste tarde.

- Fui a buscar a Andrew.

- ¿A dónde?

- El muy tonto esta tan desesperado por buscar las pruebas de su inocencia que invadió el apartamento donde Reikaesta viviendo, ella lo denuncio y tuvo que pasar la noche en prisión.

- Lita sigue sin querer hablar con él y cada que intento sacar el tema cambia la conversación.

- Va a ser complicado, pero creo en Andrew y sé que es inocente.

- Y yo confio en ti, pero Lita me dice que Andrew admitió haber sido amante de ella.

- Siempre supe que ese niño acabaría en problemas.- Murmuro Gea detrás de ambos mientras miraba una revista.- Pero yo también creo en su inocencia, además esa muchacha tiene muy mala reputación.

- ¿Mala reputación?- Pregunto la pareja al unisono.

- Se rumorea que tenia un amante que la dejo por una muchacha más joven, que el hombre se enamoro profundamente de la joven y que boto a Reika, es cierto que esta embarazada pero se dice que es muy posible que sea de su antiguo amante y quizá solo quiera cargarle el bebé a ese hombre.

- Mamá. . . ¿Tienes idea de quien puede ser ese hombre?

- Pues. . .- Gea miro a su nuera.- Lo siento querida, pero según sé el hombre es el amante de tu hermana Neherenia.

- ¿De Neherenia? Bueno sabia que estaba saliendo con alguien, pero siempre supuse que era un hombre casado o algo asi.

- Oh si era casado, pero eso fue cuando salía con Reika, al parecer es muy rico y ella lo engatuso, el hombre dejo a su esposa por ella. . .

- Y después dejo a Reika por mi hermanastra.- Agrego Serena.- Seguramente el hombre ese va a dejarla en un tiempo más. . .

- Según oi planea casarse con Neherenia.

- Comprendo. . .

- Aquí tiene señora Chiba.- Uno de los camareros del club les llevo un carrito con muchos pasteles.- Puede usted escoger el que le guste y asi

- Mmm. . . Todo se ve rico.- Darien sonrio ante los pastelillos para probar.- ¿Te gusta alguno princesa?

- Todos. . .

- Algunos tienen aroma a los sabores, sobre todo los frutales.- Comento el camarero.- Que lo disfruten.

- Gracias.- Dijeron los tres al unísono.

- Veamos.- Gea tomo la etiqueta de uno de los pastelillos.- Menta y chocolate.

- Este es de almendras y nueces.- Comento Darien.

- A mi me toco de moras y arándanos.- Serena tomo la cucharita para tomar el primer bocado.

Pero el fuerte aroma de los arándanos del pastel la afectaron inmediatamente, sintió una ganas terribles de vomitar, se levanto de la mesa para ir tocador, pero comenzó a sentirse mareada por completo, de modo que busco apoyo en Darien, quien reacciono inmediatamente tomando de los hombros.

- ¿Princesa estas bien?

- Senti muchas nauseas de pronto.

- Ven siéntate. . .

- Fue lo agrandados del pastel, a penas los oli comencé a sentir nauseas.- Le comento mientras se sentada de nuevo, el malestar comenzaba a irse.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermaría del club?

- No ya estoy bien.- La rubia sonrio.- Gracias por preocuparte por mi.

- Cuando yo estaba embarazada de Darien sufria ese tipo de malestares.- Comento Ga mirándolos a los dos.- ¿No será que estas embarazada querida?

Serena miro atónita a Darien y él hiso lo mismo con ella, rápidamente comenzó a sacar cuentas, llevaba dos semanas con el periodo retrasado, pero lo había atribuido al estrés de los exámenes, algo que anteriormente había sucedido, la idea de un bebé la asustaba y mucho, sobre todo saber la reacción que su padre e Ikuko podrían tener y sorbe todo la reacción de Darien, aunque era una gran posibilidad que estuviese embarazada, llevaba poco más de un mes acostándose con él y solo hace un par de semanas habían comenzado a cuidarse.

- Nada me haría más feliz que ser abuela, pero aun eres joven querida, debes terminar el colegio e ir a la universidad. . .

- Yo. . .- La joven se sonrojo violentamente.- No creo que. . .

- Pues yo creo que deberían hacer un cita con un especialista.- Comento la mujer.- Y cuanto antes mejor.

.

.

.

- Kenji mi amor alguien puede entrar y descubrirnos.- Ikuko, que estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo sonrió ante las caricias de su hombre.- ¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente al hacerme el amor cuando acabaste de desayunar?

- No, no tuve suficiente, quiero más. . .

- Eres insaciable mi amor.

- Te amo. . .- Le beso el cuello pero luego se aparto.- Esta tarde me reuniré con mi abogado, la demanda ya esta lista, solo falta que revise unos detalles y podre solicitar el divorcio.

- ¿De verdad?- La mujer lo miro sonriente.- ¿Cuánto tiempo puede tardar todo el proceso?

- Si Zirconia coopera puede tardar unos seis meses. . .

- ¿Y si no quiere darte el divorcio?

- Hasta dos años. . . Pero no me importa, a penas le entregue la demanda de divorcio, la expulsare de esta casa.

- Es tu esposa mi amor, ella tiene tanto derecho como tu a vivir aquí hasta que se dicte la sentencia, no creo que sea fácil sacarla de aquí.

- Es cierto, pero si se niega a irme simplemente me ire a otro cuarto, el tuyo por ejemplo.

- Te recibiría encantada.

Ikuko sonrio satisfecha, aunque estaba cometiendo una gran falta a la moral, lo cierto era que su amor por Kenji era más grande y saber que era correspondida la alentaba a seguir siendo su amante hasta que las cosas pudieran solucionarse, una vez que pudiese convertirse en su esposa iba a cuidarlo de la mejor forma, como él se merecía, con mimos y amor.

- Huele delicioso. . .- Kenji estaba sentado en la mesa del desayuno.- ¿Qué cocinas mi amor?

- Pollo a la naranja.

- Mi preferido. . .

- Lo sé.

Eso lo había descubierto desde hace años, cuando Serena había querido hacerle a su padre su cena preferida para el dia de su cumpleaños, pero Zirconia había hecho un gran escándalo para que esa noche la llevaran a comer fuera de modo que como solución improvisada ella había comentado a Serena que era más delicioso un almuerzo, la niña había aceptado la idea y tras preguntarle a su padre su platillo favorito Ikuko había grabado eso en su mente.

- Eres una buena mujer, nada me hará más feliz que hacerte mi esposa.

- Prometo cuidarte como mereces mi amor.

- Ya me cuidas lo suficiente.- Kenji le beso.

Estaba feliz con tener a Ikuko a su lado, no como nana de su hija, sino como su mujer, había hecho una gran elección al escoger esa mujer para ponerla al cuidado de su hija, había sido una gran madre para Serena, y ahora estaba demostrando ser una gran mujer para él, por eso iba a darlo todo con tal de casarse con ella, andar libremente con ella en donde sea y presentarla con orgullo como su amada esposa.

.

.

.

- ¡Maldito!- Zirconia golpeo la mesa.- Llegar justo en ese preciso momento. . .

- Estas perdida mamá, vas a perder a tu esposo.

- No, tengo que hacer algo, lo que sea Kenji no me va a dejar.

- Mamá con un demonio.- Beryl estallo.- Lleva tiempo cortándonos el dinero, nos mira como si fuésemos basura. . . ¿Viste como me trato en la mañana? Es un verdadero milagro que no te haya pedido el divorcio.

- Y tampoco lo hara, no pienso acceder, es mi esposo.

- ¿No te has puesto a pensar que puede tener un amante?

- Nadie a va interesarse en él, Kenji es un hombre adicto al trabajo no al amor y eso nadie me lo va a quitar.

Sin embargo Beryl no estaba segura de ello, nadie la sacaba de la cabeza de que ese hombre tenia una amante y era a ella a quien le estaba dando el dinero que a ella les estaba quitando, si era sincera consigo misma lo que le sucediera a su madre poco le importaba, pero ella era necesaria para encontrar a un hombre rico que la mantuviera en el futuro, aunque por supuesto no iba a rendirse a la idea de dejar a Darien.

.

.

.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es hermoso Diamante.- Neherenia miro el hermoso collar de plata que su amado le estaba abrochando en el cuello.- No debiste molestarte.

- A penas lo vi en la tienda me gusto y pensé en ti.- El hombre le beso el cuello.- ¿Quieres ir a cenar esta noche?

- ¿A dónde?- La joven se levanto del tocador para estar a la misma altura que su hombre.

- Al lugar que más te guste.- Diamante se sentó en el borde de la cama y la puso sobre sus piernas.

- Ire donde tu quieras ir, pero no quiero que esa mujer llegue a importunarnos- La joven que estaba en ropa interior lo miro apenada.- . . . Esa Reika nos ha seguido a todos los lugares a los que hemos ido.

- No lo hará al parecer se ha rendido respecto a perseguirme y decir que el hijo que espera es mio.

- Mi amor confió en ti, pero las palabras de esa mujer. . .- ¿Estas ciento por ciento seguro de que no es tu hijo?

- Bueno deje de acostarme con ella cuando te conocí. . .

- Pero según lo que dicen tiene cinco meses, ya entrando en los seis, hace seis meses no nos conocíamos.

- Lo sé. . .

- Mi amor. . . ¿No te has puesto a pensar en que ese bebé puede ser tuyo?

- Al parecer Reika ya le esta endilgando el hijo a otro hombre.

- ¿Y si es tuyo? Sabes que yo no puedo tener hijos, nunca podre darte un bebé, ese hijo que Reika en un principio dijo que era tuyo será quizá la única posibilidad de ser padre que tengas.

- Yo. . .

- ¿Por qué no hablar con ella?- Le acaricio la cabeza.- Si cabe la posibilidad de que sea tuyo el bebé tiene derecho a saber quien es su padre de verdad. . . Antes de conocerte era una verdadera perra, trataba mal a la gente y le hice la vida imposible a mi hermanastra.

- Ya me has hablado de ella. . .- Diamante la abrazo.- ¿La joven que se quedo ciega verdad?

- Si, ella era una niña muy dulce y buena, y mi madre, mi hermana y yo le hemos hecho la vida a cuadros, pero al conocerte me he arrepentido día a día de toda esa maldad.

- ¿Has hablado con ella?

- No tengo la valentía para hacerlo, le hice mucho daño.

Diamante sabia que Neherenia no había ido una buena muchacha cuando la conoció, pero poco le importaba su pasado, lo único importante era el presente y el futuro, aunque quería ayudarla, veía a su mujer sufrir y no quería eso.

- Mi amor, me gustaría que te vinieras a vivir aquí conmigo, ya no soporto estar lejos de ti.

- ¿De verdad quieres que venga a vivir contigo?

- Claro mi apartamento es pequeño pero creo que podremos arreglárnosla bien los dos, además podemos comprar algo más grande si quieres.

- Cualquiera lugar será mi hogar mientras estes conmigo, te amo.

- Y yo a ti.

.

.

.

Kenji entro en su casa apresuradamente, entre antes hablara con su esposa mejor, los papeles estaban listo, rogaba por que Zirconia fuera consiente de que seguir casados iba a ser un gran error, nada los unía, ahora comprendía que realmente jamás la había querido como mujer, por eso también nunca se había planteado la idea de tener hijos con ella.

- Hola papá.- Serena llevaba varios libros con ella, parecían de cocina.

- Sere.- Le sonrio.- ¿Qué haces hija?

- Quiero aprender a cocinar, Ikuko me esta ensañando y me presto todos sus libros de cocina.

- Ya veo. . ¿Dónde esta Ikuko?

- En la cocina, como hoy es el dia libre de casi todos, y ella decidió cocinar.

Los días en que los empleados de la casa tenían libre Zirconia y sus hijas acostumbraban a comer fuera, por lo que Serena siempre cenaba en compañía de Ikuko, esta vez ellos podrías cenar como la familia que debieron haber sido.

- Si quieres vienes papá, Ikuko estaba haciendo una deliciosa cena.

- Claro, ire a mi despacho y me reuniere con ustedes.

- Por cierto Darien viene a cenar con nosotros.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Acaso ellas ya saben que tu y él. . .?

- No, pero viene a entregar la invitación a su fiesta de cumpleaños, y lo invite a cenar aprovechando que Zirconia no iba a estar aquí y mucho menos Beryl.

- Ya veo. .

- Bien te espero en la cocina entonces.

- Si hija.

.

.

.

- Malito viejo.- Beryl refunfuño mientras se bajaba del coche.- Ahora que tenemos menos dinero ya no podemos comer fuera.

- Espero que esa estúpida de Ikuko haya hecho algo de cenar, muero de hambre.- Zirconia tomo su bolso.- Ahora lo que quiero es meterme en el jacuzzi.

- ¡Mamá mira!- La peliroja tomo del brazo a su madre.- Es el coche de Darien.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Claro que si, reconocería su coche en cualquier parte.- Aseguro la chica.- ¡Vamos de seguro viene a verme!

.

.

.

- Me han hecho muchas ofertas para trabajar en varias universidades.- Comento Kenji.- Quieres que clases en diversas carreras.

- ¿Cómo cuales papá?

- Pues en relaciones internacionales, derecho político internacional, y analista político.

- Son carreras muy interesantes señor Tsukino.- Darien sonrio.- ¿Significa que dejara su empleo?

- Si, estoy decido, estoy a la espera de la resolución del presidente y del ministro de relaciones exteriores, son ellos quienes debes aceptar mi renuncia.

- ¿No es grandioso? Mi papá al fin estará más seguido aquí.

- De ahora en adelante habrá muchos cambios aquí.- Disimuladamente miro a Ikuko, sentada a su lado en la mesa.- Las cosas tomaran mejor rumbo lo prometo.

- ¡Ya llegamos!- Zirconia anuncio para sorpresa de todos.- Beryl querida, creo que están en el comedor.

Serena miro a Darien y luego a su padre, estaba segura de que nadie esperaba la llegada de esa mujer, y mucho menos que Beryl estuviese con ella, la joven estaba por cambiarse de puesto cuando Darien la sostuvo a su lado.

- Buenas noches Darien.- Zirconia fue la primera en entrar al comedor, si se enfado al ver a Ikuko ahí no lo demostró.- Es una verdadera sorpresa verte aquí. . .

- Yo lo invite a cenar Zirconia.- Agrego Kenji.

- Vine a traerles una invitación a todos ustedes para mi cumpleaños que se hare en un par de meses.- Comento.- Espero que puedan asistir.

- Claro que iremos.- Beryl llego después.- No me perdería tu fiesta por nada del mundo. ¿Dónde es?

- En el club.

- Ikuko sirve a mi hija y después a mi por favor.- Zirconia se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa.- SientateBeryl querida.

- Si tienes hambre Zirconia ve a la cocina y sírvete tu, te he dicho ciento de veces que Ikuko no está para atenderte.

Todos, incluyendo a Ikuko miraron con asombro a Kenji, Zirconia de pronto palideció pero recupero la compostura a los pocos segundos, Beryl por su parte quedo tan asombrada que no lanzo ninguno de sus ácidos cometarios, ambas se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a la cocina.

- Mis padres cuentan con que usted pueda ir señor Tsukino, también usted señora Ikuko, están ansiosos por conocerlos, sobre todo mi madre.

- Te prometo que estare ahí Darien.

- Darien si quieres ayuda para la fiesta cuenta conmigo.- Beryl fue la primera en volver, luego la siguió Zirconia.

- Mi hija tiene un excelente gusto para la decoración, todo lo que ella toca tiene elegancia y glamour.

- Gracias pero mi madre y mi novia ya tienen todo listo.

Aquello las debilito a ambas, Serena reprimió el deseo de reir y decir a viva voz que ella era la novia de Darien, pero aun no era tiempo, además había otro asunto que tenia que resolver primero, queria saber si estaba o no embarazada, luego de salir del club había pasado a una farmacia, compro varios test de embarazo, esta nerviosa, ese año acababa el instituto, y ahora que su visión era mejor tenia sueños de ir a la universidad, eso sin contar como iba a reaccionar Darien ante una noticia como esa.

- ¿Por qué no trajiste a tu novia Darien querido?- Beryl miro con rabia a su hija, el mejor partido se le estaba yendo de las manos.

- Tenia otro compromiso, un cena familiar.

- Comprendo.- Zirconia sonrió débilmente.- Ya ansió conocer a tu madre, y puedo asegurar que ella debe estar también ansiosa por conocerme.

- ¿Por qué habría de estar ansiosa? Mi madre no la conoce señora Metalia.

- Ella seguramente ha de haber escuchado de mi, a pesar de no tener membrecía frecuento mucho el club.

- Pues mi madre nunca la ha mencionado.

Serena fue testigo de cómo la expresión de Zirconia cambiaba radicalmente, obviamente no se esperaba aquella respuesta tan cruda de Darien, pero ciertamente era la verdad, Gea Chiba no estaba interesada en conocerla a ella, por lo visto no quería que su madrastra entrara siquiera al club.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en relativa calma, tanto Zirconia como su hijas a penas hicieron comentario alguno, cuando las horas fueron pasando Serena más ansiosa estaba por irse a su cuarto y asi poder hacerse las pruebas de embarazo con tranquilidad.

- Se hace tarde.- Murmuro Darien casi a las diez de la noche.- Espero que pasen una buena noche.

- Yo acompañare a Darien a la puerta.- Beryl se le acerco.

- No es necesario conozco la salida.

- Papá yo me retiro a mi cuarto.- Serena se puso de pie, si se iba por la cocina podía llegar a la salida a despedirse de Darien.

- Yo también me iré a dormir.- Zirconia se levanto.- Ha sido un día muy agotador. . .

- Tu te quedas, también tu Beryl, tenemos que hablar.- Kenji miro a su mujer.- Déjanos por favor Ikuko.

- Si señor.

- Kenji no sé que tengas que hablar conmigo.- Comenzó a decir la mujer mayor.- Pero ya es tarde, no duermo bien si me quedo desvelada y a mi hija le sucede lo mismo.

- ¡Ambas van a quedarse aquí y escucharme!- Kenji alzo la voz.- Esta es la ultima vez que tratan mal a mi hija, no quiero escucharlas siquiera pronunciar su nombre, es mi hija, no lo olviden.

- Pero querido yo. . .

- Silencio Zirconia.- Kenji la corto rápidamente.- Por años creí que eras una buena madre, ahora veo que estuve equivocado todo este tiempo. . . Eres una miserable, maldigo el dia que me case contigo.

- ¡No puedes tratarme asi!

- Quiero que sepas que presente la demanda de divorcio.- Kenji ignoro sus palabras.- Si tienes algo de decencia vas a firmas esos papeles y ambos estaremos libres.

- ¡Padre no me puedes hacer esto!- Chillo Beryl.- Tu has sido mi padre todos estos años. .

- No mientras.- Miro a la peliroja.- Para ti solo fui una billetera abultada.

- ¡No voy a firmar nada! ¡No te dare el divorcio!

- Entonces quiero que te largues de esta casa ahora mismo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Esta es mi casa y de aquí no me voy.

- Vete Beryl.

- Si. . .- La chica huyo del comedor rápidamente.

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto Kenji!- Le grito la mujer.- He dedicado mi vida a cuidar de esta casa, de tu hija.

- ¡Es Ikuko la que ha criado a mi hija todos estos años!- Se acerco a la mujer.- Tu solo le diste malos tratos a mi hija, nunca la cuidaste como ella se merecia.

- No es cierto, yo cuide de Serena pero su condición me impidió ofrecerle más cuidados, los que ella necesitaba.

- Eso ya no importa ahora, lo único que quiero es que salgas de esta casa. . .

- Pero esta es mi casa, el que debería irse eres tu. . .

- Por favor, ya tenia esta casa cuando nos casamos, no te creas una desvalida.

- Pues no me ire, si quieres divorciarte de mi tendrás que ir a los juzgados y ahí veremos de quien es esta casa.- La mujer le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.- Me ire a la cama, fingiré que no tuvimos esta conversación, te estaré esperando en la cama.

- No me metería en la misma cama contigo ni aunque estuviese loco.

.

.

.

Serena dejo las tres pruebas de embarazo que se hiso sobre el escritorio que tenia su cuarto y suspiro en todas se debían esperar cinco minutos para poder ver los resultados, no habia querido decirle a nada a Darien, y sospechaba que él habia notado su nerviosismo cuando se despidieron en la puerta trasera de la casa. Como aun faltaba tiempo decidio bajar a la cocina, era media noche todos ya debían estar acostados, con un vaso de leche podría tratar de calmarse un poco.

- Princesa.- Se sorprendió cuando vio a Darien en medio de su cocina.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- La joven abrió mucho los ojos.- Yo pensaba que ya estabas en tu apartamento.

- Iba camino a mi casa cuando recordé tus malestares de hoy y las palabras de mi madre, pase a una farmacia y compre una prueba de embarazo.

- Yo compre tres.- Inmediatamente se sincero.- Acabo de hacérmelas baje a buscar leche en tanto esperaba el resultado.

- ¿Estas asustada?- Darien se le acerco.

- Un poco, no tome en cuenta las consecuencias de. . .

- Es mi culpa, pero ya hablaremos más de eso cuando tengamos los resultados.- Le tomo las manos.- ¿Te hiciste tres pruebas?

- Pues no me parecía que una sola fuera confiable.- Sonrio.- Ven, vamos a mi cuarto si alguien te descubre aquí a esta hora no sabré que explicar.

- Por lo que vi cuando cruce el jardín eran solo dos ventanas en el segundo piso iluminadas y una aquí abajo.

- Seguramente es del estudio de mi padre.- Luego de haber despedido a Darien había vuelto al comedor, pero al escuchar a su padre discutir con su esposa no había querido entrar, pero si escucho claramente como su progenitor le pedía el divorcio a Zirconia.

- Mamá tenemos que hacer algo. . .

Ambos se quedaron paralizador al escuchar la voz de Beryl acercándose hacia la cocina.

- Tranquila, no pienso firmar nada. . .- Zirconia también se estaba acercando.

- ¡Rápido!- Neherenia apareció de la nada y metió a Darien en el pequeño armario que funcionaba como despensa.- No hagas ruido.

- Lo que me irrita.- Beryl y Zirconia entraron en el cocina.- La peliroja se quedo viendo a las dos.- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

- Yo vine por leche.- Murmuro Serena presa del pánico, no comprendía la actitud de Neherenia pero por lo visto quería ayudarla.

- Yo vengo llegando de mi cita.

- Puta.- Las tres mujeres escucharon el insulto de la peliroja.

- Para tu información no soy la puta de nadie.- Le dijo la pelinegra.- Tengo un novio formal, y me ire a vivir con él muy pronto.

- Silencio las dos.- Zirconia camino hasta el refrigerador y saco una botella de agua.- No quiero oírlas a ninguna de las tres, me duele la cabeza.

- Me ire a la cama, me choca ver a estas dos.- Beryl las miro despectivamente.

- No sé que le habrás inventado a tu padre de mi.- Zirconia de pronto de hablo.- Pero no conseguirás que nos separemos.

- Madre tu dolor de cabeza.- La pelinegra le hablo.- Tengo muy buenas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza en mi cuarto, si quieres ve por ellas.

- Gracias hija, no tardes en irte a la cama.

- Por poco.- Neherenia se quedo en el umbral de la puerta verificando que su madre se alejaba.- Puedes salir Darien. . . Al menos no descubrieron a tu novio.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas Neherenia? ¿Cómo sabes de Darien?

En ese instante Darien estaba saliendo del armario, era un lugar pequeño para un hombre de su estatura, pero había servido como escondite, y ciertamente él también estaba igualmente sorprendido que su mujer ante la ayuda inesperada de su hermanastra.

- Serena por años yo me comporte como una perra contigo, nunca te di el cariño de hermanas que tu querías, hace poco conocí a un maravilloso hombre que me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo mal que he llevado mi vida hasta ahora. . . Y lo de Darien lo sé porque hace algunos meses cenando con mi novio los vi, estaban en el mismo restaurante que nosotros, los vi y supe de inmediato que eran novios.

- Yo. . .- Serena miro primero a Darien como esperando que él confirmara las palabras de la chica.

- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.- Darien le sonrio.

- Antes de irme al cuarto quiero que le digan a su amigo Andrew una cosa, el hijo de Reika puede ser de mi novio, es una historia algo complicada, pero yo creo que el hijo de esa mujer es de mi Diamante.

- Diamante. . . Diamante. . . ¿Diamante Black?

- El mismo.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Es dueño de una constructora, hicimos negocios el año pasado y el próximo año queremos que el construya la expansión de las fabricas de la empresa.

- Él y Reika fueron amante durante un tiempo, luego me conoció a mi, pero en ese tiempo que no estuvo con ella concuerda con el periodo de gestación de ella, además que en un principio ella dijo que el bebé era de Diamante.

- Hablare con Andrew.- Murmuro Darien.

- Y yo con Lita.

- Yo estoy tratando de convencer a mi novio de que lleve a juicio por paternidad a Reika, esta tarde consulto con sus abogados.- Neherenia le tomo las manos a Serena.- Te vuelvo a pedir disculpas por todo lo malo que te hice, a partir de ahora hare todo para protegerte de esas dos. . . Ahora váyanse a dormir, es tarde y ellas pueden bajar otra vez. . .

.

.

.

Kenji abrazo a su mujer, era media noche y ciertamente estar en su cama le gustaba, no habían hecho el amor, pero la sola idea de tenerla asi abrazada lo dejaba tranquilo. Ikuko lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos luego de la discusión que había tenido con su esposa, pero al ver su expresión de dolor supo sin duda alguna que tendría que dar una dura batalla para verse libre de Zirconia y asi poder tomarla como esposa, darle el lugar que ella se merecía.

- Mi cielo.- La mujer se revolvió en sus brazos.- Estaré contigo en cada momento, no dejare que esa mujer te haga daño.

- Por ti y por mi hija soy capaz de hacerle frente a toda su maldad, si guerra es lo que quiere guerra tendrá, pero la voy a sacar de esta casa y de nuestras vidas para siempre.- La estrecho más con suyo.- Lo único que quiero es poder ser feliz contigo y mi hija.

- Pero Serena ya esta grande, ella vive su amor con Darien. . .

- Lo sé, si las cosas siguen asi supongo que tendré que hacerme la idea de verla partir definitivamente a los brazos de ese muchacho, lo único que me consulta es ver que la quiere de verdad.

- Es cierto. . .- Ikuko se sento en la cama, de pronto se sintió mareada.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- Kenji lo noto inmediatamente.

- Si, solo fue un mareo sin importancia, supongo que me movi muy rápido.

- Ya veo.- Le dio un rápido beso en los labios.- ¿Permitirás que duerma aquí contigo toda la noche?

- ¿Pusiste el seguro a la puerta?

- Fue lo primero que hise cuando entre.

- Entonces si, puedes quedarte.

- Mi cielo. . .- Kenji le tomo el rostro entre sus manos para besarla.

.

.

.

- ¿Y bien?- Serena no había tenido la valentía de ver los resultados de las cuatro pruebas de embarazo, estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama muerta de miedo, de modo que Darien reviso las pruebas.- ¿Qué dice?

- Las cuatro son positivas.- El pelinegro camino con las pruebas en las manos, se acerco hacia su mujer y se quedo de rodillas frente a ella dejando su cabeza cerca de su abdomen.- Vamos a tener un bebé.

- ¿Un bebé?- Le costaba respirar.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Darien la miro a los ojos con evidente preocupación.- ¿Acaso no quieres tener a este bebé?

- Yo. . .

- Serena no digas eso, yo seria incapaz de dañar a un criatura tan inocente, sé que eres joven y que tienes muchos planes, pero yo te ayudare en todo, podemos contratar a un niñera asi podrás ir a la universidad y seguir haciendo su vida normal.

Aunque la idea no le gustaba, iba a sonar machista, pero su bebé debía ser cuidado solo por Serena y por él, pero dadas sus nuevas responsabilidades en la empresa y la obvia negación de Serena a la idea de ser madre lo ponían en una situación desesperda.

- Darien yo. . .

- Te cuidare en todo momento. . . No tendrás que. . .

- Darien mi amor. . .- Serena lo miro llorosa pero sonriente.- Yo quiero a este bebé, te quiero a ti y a este bebé que crece en mi.

- Pero parecías tan afectada. . .

- Lo siento mi amor si te de miedo, pero me puse a pensar en mi vida antes de todo estoy, ante de ti y de mi nueva visión, crei que nunca podría ser madre, que jamás iba a llamar la atención de un hombre. . .

- Pero me tienes en tus redes.- Le bromeo.- Y más ahora que vamos a ser padres.

- Padres. . .- Sonrio, pero de pronto toda alegría desapareció.- ¡Oh no! Mi padre. . .

- Tranquila, yo hablare con él, mañana mismo si es posible.

- No aun no, creo que tiene serios problemas con Zirconia y no quiero darle una noticia asi en un ambiente tan tenso.

- Lo entiendo. . . Pero a penas tengamos oportunidad quiero hablar con tu padre, además para casarnos necesito que me de tu mano.

- ¿Casarnos?

- Por supuesto, vamos a ser padres, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.- La beso.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Si, si quiero.- Le sonrió.- Un bebé. . . ¿Será niña o niño?

- Mañana mismo iremos con una buen doctor, consultare con Mina, ella debe conocer al mejor especialista.

- Si.- Serena se puso de pie.- Tengo sueño, ven vamos a dormir, se hace tarde.

- Mi mujer no debe cansarse más de la cuenta.- Darien la tomo en brazos.- Te llevare a la cama, y cuidare de ti toda la noche.

- Gracias mi amor. . .-La joven sonrió ante los cuidados de su novio-futuro esposo.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Yssareyes48: **Todo parece indicar que Andrew es inocente, esperemos que pueda probar que el bebé no es suyo. Ahora más que nunca Darien va a cuidar y mimar a su princesa, ahora tendrán un bebé.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T****: **Vaya sorpresa que se van a llevar esas dos, al ver que Serena Es la novia y no solo eso, sino que además va a tener un hijo con Darien. Andrew esta desesperado por probar que el hijo no es suyo.

**Yesqui2000****: **Una malvada menos, quedan dos amiga, dos a las que Serena quiere ponerle los puntos sobre las ies, la menos Neherenia se arrepintió de todo lo malo, ella es ahora quien da una luz de esperanza para Andrew y Lita.

**Princessqueen****: **Buena alumna salió nuestra Serena, se saco un diez en los brazos de Darien, el instinto quiero ver como va a reaccionar su "familia" cuando vean que ella es la novia misteriosa. Andrew puede tener una esperanza al parecer.

**Anyachiba: **Serena de una tímida niña a una audaz mujer dispuesta a entregarse por completo a su hombre. Amiga hay una pequeña posibilidad de que Andrew sea inocente de las acusaciones de Reika.

**Flakis: **Poco a poco la fiesta se va acercando y el misterio se va a develar y las brujas sabrán que Serena es la única dueña del corazón de Darien. Y si lo que dijo Neherenia es cierto Andrew esta siendo victima de las tretas de Reika.

**Hecate: **Hola amiga, parece ser que el bebé puede no ser de Andrew aun asi Lita no quiere tener nada que ver con él, esperemos que con esta nueva información la castaña al menos le de el beneficio de la duda al rubio.

**Anali88: **Tendremos que ver si Reika miente o dice la verdad al afirmar que el bebé es de Andrew, ya que al parecer lo mismo hiso con Diamante tiempo atrás. La expresión de las brujas al ver que Serena es la novia será para recordar.

**Lou-asuka****: **La invitación esta hecha, la fiesta poco a poco se acerca, Armando y Gea ya quieren a Serena con todo su corazón. Espero que Lita le de un voto de confianza a su novio, y que ambos puedan descubrir la verdad.

**Princesa Selene Mai: **Serena fue recibida con mucho amor, ahora solo resta ver como reaccionara su madrastra y hermanastra al conocerla como la novia de Darien. Andrew necesita del apoyo de su novia para encontrar la verdad.

**NixSophie: **El plan de Kenji le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta de Zirconia, primero la deja sin dinero, después la sorprende maltratando a Serena y ,luego le lanza la bomba del divorcio, Lita tiene que darle una oportunidad a Andrew, y asi poder saber si Reika miente.

**Bepevikn: **Pobrecito de Andrew, necesita encontrar las pruebas que diran que e inocente y todo parece indicar que una pequeña esperanza le puede dar Neherenia si logra convencer a su novio.

**Lady susi: **Pues Serena tarde muy poco en quedar en cinta, lo bueno es que la noticia los puso felices a ambos, esperemos ver como reaccionan los demás ante aquella noticia, en especial las brujas.

**Norma: **Ambos se han entregado por completo al amor y por supuesto tenia que haber miel a montones jijiji.

**Rossy04: **Darien no permitió que Beryl interrumpiera su fin de semana amoroso, quienes disfrutaron a concho sus días juntos, fogositos y todo el par no pensó en las consecuencias al menos están felices con lo del bebé.

**Serena lovegood pataki: **Amigas son muchas al igual que tu las que están ansiosas de ver que ocurre en esa fiesta, poco a poco se prepara esa celebración, esperemos que las brujas se lleven una gran sorpresa.

**Adileyne: **Pues el bebé ya viene en camino amiga, y ambos están contentos con esa sorpresa, esperemos que ante esta nueva esperanza para Andrew Lita se anime a apoyarlo y creen en él.

**Maria paolini: **Hola amiga, me alegro que esta historia te siga gustando, espero que este nuevo capitulo también te agrade.

**Nikitha Chiba: **Mis nuestros suegros (Digo los de Serena) fueron muy amables con la rubia y la recibieron como una hija más, y todas odiamos a Beryl no te preocupes, y si pues nuestro Darien es muy tierno cuando se propone.

**Reviews sin nombre: **

**Se me hace que esta serena va a quedar embarazada por otro lado me alegra saber que ella ya es mas segura y sobre todo que quiera hacer publica su relacion con darien pobre de zirconia y beryl les va a dar el ataque espero el siguiente capitulo hermosa: **Hay amiga cuanto razón tiene, se nos quedo embarazada nuestra Serena, pero esta feliz y Darien también y es lo que importa, las brujas tendrán su merecido muy pronto.

**Mis amigas, espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste, lo he hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes, como ya saben pueden dejar sus comentarios sean bueno o malos, espero que tengan un buen comienzo de semana y de mes. Les mando un abrazo Lunar!**


End file.
